Her State of mind
by RedStained
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a mental hospital; unaware of how she got there. Something evil is kept side by side her innocent personality. Everyone seems to hate her, but refuses to tell her why; much similar to Naruto's younger days. Can the inmates help her shattered soul, even if just a little, and can she help them? Rated M for a reason. AU
1. Chapter 1

Her state of mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be something between a high school theme with zombies on the top. Oh, wait. Someone already made that.**

_'Windmill, Windmill for the land._  
><em>Turn forever hand in hand<em>  
><em>Take it all in on your stride<em>  
><em>It is sinking, falling down'<em>

_- Gorillaz, Feel Good Inc_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Adjusting<p>

Hinata couldn't understand why she was seated in such a horrible place. Everyone she talked to either frowned upon her or turned away with disgust. Not being able to find any source of ill smelling radiating from herself, she was so utterly confused with their behavior in her presence. The guards, she had later learned that is what they were, always smiled to the other people around her and even greeted them good morning, but that wasn't the case toward her. A man's face whom nagged at the back of her mind – she knew she had seen him somewhere, but couldn't quite figure out where – was the worst one toward her. He would always push her around when letting her out of her cell and glare daggers whenever she was looking or not. His presence was so murderous her way she wanted to crawl back into her little shoe box and stay there for the rest of her life, out of this angry man's sight. If only her wish came true.

There were two kind of peoples in her world now; those dressed in white body suits, and the guards in their military outfit; combat gear and all kinds of protection from teasers to bullet proof west's. It seemed weird considering nobody but the guards had anything close to a weapon. She wasn't even allowed a spoon when eating! Her white strait-jacket only came off at meals, but she had to use her hands to eat. She had found it utterly weird upon arriving and had asked the closest guard in a very polite voice, she figured later his name was Minato, if she could have one. The man with yellow hair and dark, blue eyes had snared at her and turned his shoulder her way. He made it very clear he wasn't going to talk to her any time soon, but didn't let his guard down. It made her more confused. Why would this man think she was dangerous? His hand was resting at his teaser, and she had slowly backed down and back to her table. A man with long blond hair and bangs in front of one of his eyes was laughing hysterically and pointing at her. Feeling a jolt of embarrassment had her blushing and she slowly started picking at her food. It wasn't close to eatable, and the first day had made her stomach growl angry at her through out the following night.

The routines were simple. They were locked up in their room at night, and were only let out for meals, twice a day, and one hour of social interaction with the others. They were in the same room as the cafeteria, but the tables and chairs were moved. They had two types of games, one were a game of mimicking the meaning on a card, and the other was chess. It was very hard to play chess without her hands, and she didn't want to touch the pieces; they had bite marks all over them and some even had a small amount of drool. The cards weren't better, but they were easier to flip with her toes. They weren't allowed shoes, or even socks, and she could see the dirt on her feet. It wasn't pleasant, but the others didn't look any better. It made her relax a little to know it wasn't just her. The first day had been hard. She had tried the game of chess, because the loudest people were screaming and cursing over the game of cards; but she had quickly refused when facing a pair of red eyes.

"You have such beautiful skin," the male had told her and tilted his red head to the side. "It makes me want to peel it off your flesh, hear your screams of agony and soak in your blood. Just imagine what I could make with that flawless skin! So many pretty dolls," the man's eyes had averted to the piece of game, and Hinata had left him before hearing anything more. The mental images he had planted had made her already empty stomach suffer from spasm and she had clinched her jaw to keep from making gagging sounds. It didn't make it any better when one of the guards chuckled evilly her way. He was enjoying her pain, and she couldn't help the hurt look across her face. What had she ever done to him to deserve such harsh treatments? For all she could remember, she'd never seen this man before in her life.

"Oh, oh, oh!" the blond man at the morning table yelled when she stalked slowly toward them. "I know you, un!" he said and tried to wave with his tied hands, and it made him look like a legless insect, trying to move around. It made a cold shiver run down her spine and she gulped hard. Hinata didn't like it when people gave her attention, and everyone at the game was now looking at her. It was a mixture of boredom, over eager and blank stares that meat her. Feeling completely naked and disposed of whatever madness was around her, she looked down on the floor and took deep breaths to not faint. She didn't like the stares, and the guys wasn't doing anything to help her.

"She's the idiot that asked for a fork and knife at breakfast, un." A roar of laughter and disbelieving looks crossed the group, as if she had just told them having two heads was very common among humans. A man with white hair and crimson eyes was rolling on the ground as tears streamed down his cheeks. Her blush deepened and she shrank into her self.

"Man, are you retarded or something?" the albino asked her. "There's no way an inmate is allowed any where near anything pointy or possible dangerous, you fucking moron!" His outburst had made the volume of the group increase, and they each gave their own play of how it had gone down earlier that day. Some of them were even making new scenarios, and some hadn't even witnessed the thing. She had backed away with tears in her eyes and into a corner by her self. She had tried her best to muffle her hicksters, but one of the guards with shaggy brown hair and a beard constantly kept kicking her and telling her to straighten up and behave; as if she was trying to do something illegal. It had taken all the time they had in the opening for her to gain enough control to stop shaking when they announced the time was up. She was pushed into her dark cell, and didn't hesitate to climb on top of her bed and cry. She wasn't going to let the guard have the pleasure of hearing her sobs, so she muffled them into her flat mattress. She didn't know the reason, but her dinner time was taken away from her, and Hinata had to sleep with an empty stomach.

She felt horrible the next day. Taken down to breakfast, the blond was still laughing and pointing at her, but the others didn't bat an eye her way. She felt better when the attention wasn't all on her, and she managed two small bites of bread before giving up. It was so dry and the water tasted like mud. Figuring she needed the liquid, and the stream of tears hadn't helped her conserve any in her body, she pinched her nose while emptying the cup. Not daring to ask for another – neither wanting one – she sat quiet and waited for the breakfast to end. It was mentally challenging to not look at the other people, but she still found her gaze wander.

At her left side was a man with dark hair down his back in a low pony tail and eyes black as the night. He had large bags under his eyes and looked like a victim of insomnia. He wasn't much older than herself, maybe early twenties. Besides him was a man with spiky blue hair. She couldn't figure if it was dyed or not, but she didn't want to ask. His skin was so pale it appeared blue, and the second he caught her staring, he flashed her a dreadful smile. All his teeth were sharped to pointing, and it made her flesh crawl. He could probably tear out someones throat with those. She gulped hard and looked at the other side of the table. The blond man had stopped laughing and was now stuffing the bread down, as if never eaten food before. To like the ghastly food that much made her believe his taste was completely gone. He flashed her a sly grin in between bites, and she quickly moved on. At his side was the red haired man, and his intense staring made her get goosebumps. It wasn't one of those pleasant -you-are-going-to-be-okey ones, but one of sinister interest. Across the table was the albino guy, and he didn't offer her any kind of acknowledge as he hungry consumed his plate, which suited her just perfectly.

Hinata used the rest of the breakfast to stare down at her piece of bread. Each and every one of them was making her uneasy, but the man beside her. He was as calm as if not knowing where he was and what surrounded him, and his soothing being was making her able to calm down. It wasn't much, but enough to keep the tears at bay. She hated herself for being so weak, but it wasn't much more she could do but try to suck it up.

"- lking to you," a voice she knew was the mean blonde broke into her train of thoughts. She didn't want to look up, but somehow she knew he was talking to her. Afraid of what would happen if she didn't acknowledge his presence made her look at him through her bangs. He was staring at her, expecting an answer, but she had none. She didn't know what he wanted, so she kept her mouth shut like her father had thought her, and waited for him to repeat it or give up on her. She wished the latest was what happened, but it didn't as he opened his loud mouth.

"I said I'm talking to you, baby blue, un" he said and rolled his eyes at her quiet being. Not wanting to make it worse, she just kept looking at him as a pink hue formed on her cheeks at the nick name. Her hair was as long as the man beside her, but it was dark purple instead of black. Her eyes were a soft lavender, and she tightened her jaw.

"I asked why you're in here," the man continued and let her gaze go as he picked up the almost gone bread. He popped it inside his mouth and chewed on it as he waited for her answer. His question made everyone look at her again, and she felt herself shrink in her seat. Why was he doing this to her? Always making her the center of attention and making fun of her. She didn't like him; not one bit. Even the man beside her had an almost interested look on his face, but just almost.

"I-i-i d-d-don't kno-o-ow," she whispered honestly as her face hit a new shade of dark red, and she felt white dots dance in front of her eyes. She was close to fainting and she could feel it. Damn her shyness and their curiousness. Why was it so hard for them to just ignore her, just like everyone else did back home? The thought of home stung in her chest; it didn't matter how hard it had been, she wanted to go back there.

"What was that, bitch face?" the albino said loudly and placed a hand behind his ear, demonstrating just how pathetic she was. The blond burst into a fit of laughter and was hit in the back of his head by his red haired companion. The man told him to shut up his annoying face and threatened to make him into an ugly doll. The blond retaliated with making him into the perfect art, but the guards came in faster than anything ever, and pinned them to the ground before the close fist fight could happen.

"Calm down now, Sasori, Deidara, or it's a week in the box," the brown haired guard with the beard said in a calm, almost caring voice. The red haired man didn't struggle at all, but the blonde scuffed a little before calming down himself. They let them go just seconds later, and both the guards looked at her with a sour look.

"And you," the one with a scar over his nose said, "don't ever encourage any of the inmates ever again into a fight, or it's a month in the box for you." Hinata bowed her head down to the table, wanting to tell them she hadn't done anything at all to encourage it, but bit her tongue. They hated her, and talking back at them would only make matters worse.

"I like this one," the red haired man purred with a small, creepy smile at her, and it didn't do anything to calm her nerves.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasori. Nobody asked such a doll freak like you," the with haired man said as he also finished his meal. The man named Sasori saw his opportunity as the albino was drinking water from his plastic cup to lift his hand and tilt the cup all over his face when he tried to take a sip. The water came flowing down the albinos face and all over his white suit.

Cursing loudly, the soaked man rose from his seat and jumped straight on the redhead. Sasori was expecting it, and quickly slithered himself under the table. The heavy, angry man clashed straight into the blonde and they both fell over to the ground.

"For crying out loud, Hidan!" the guards came storming back and started wrestling the inmates. The sudden assault on the blonde had him fully fired up and he was cursing and spiting back. Sasori slit up beside Hinata and the black haired man and gave her a wide grin.

"Having you here is going to be fun. I don't care what you did in the past and how the hell you got here, but it's very nice to meet you. My name's Sasori," he offered her a hand, and seeing it was the first act of kindness toward her, she gladly took it.

"Hinata," she whispered shyly at him, and the man's smile softened ever so slightly. He wasn't half as scary upon close, with such a young face and his soft hair. The smile wasn't even making her feel uncomfortable any more, and Hinata smiled shyly at him. It wasn't until his grip didn't let go of the greeting and his other started stroking the top of her hand she was pulled back to reality. This man was yet again creepy in her eyes, and she pulled away from him. The man tried to follow, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"You've done enough damage, Sasori," the black haired man said in a low, monotone voice.

"You're a boring one, Itachi. Let a man have some fun once in a while in such a dead place," Sasori said with a childish pout that went well together with his baby face. Hinata was backing up against the wall, trying to get as far away from this weird person as humanly possible. He was scaring her shitless, and she couldn't read him at all. Could he be bipolar? His mood didn't change to anything but happy and creepy, so she doubted that. Maybe he was just another creep?

"That is his job," the pale man on the other end said without losing his toothy grin. He hadn't touched his food, but his cup of water was empty.

"Ah, I suppose so. He's still mad like you and me, Kisame, but not half as fun. I can see the fun in killing ones relatives, but let's be honest, it's not exactly new and original," Sasori said, placing his chin in his hands and looking dreamy at the white ceiling. His memory was clearly of something horrible, Hinata thought, as the smile on his face made her shiver. Everything was white in here, even the jail bars of their prison.

"Madness isn't about fun," Itachi said as a matter of factually. Their almost normal way of talking had Hinata relaxed; their attention wasn't pointing at her anymore, and it released her tension a lot. "Madness is a state of mind without order; it's about randomness and utterly confusion."

"I disagree," Sasori rudely interrupted the next sentence of the man, and it earned him a hard glare which didn't appeal to him at all. "I've been given two PHD's in madness, and I'm not confused at all. My goal is clear to me; to make as many beautiful dolls as possible."

"A mad person wouldn't know if they're confused or not; they're mad," Kisame shot in, his black eyes staring unblinkingly at Sasori as a predator at a dear. Hinata thought she felt his blood lust and she made her hands into fists. Her knees felt weak and she was yet again feeling sick. The killing intent of the blue man was unbearable and she slid down to the floor; her eyes not able to leave the paralyzing stare. He was staring straight at her, and she could already feel pain in her body as those white teeth ripped at her flesh, drinking her blood and breaking her bones. She wondered if his jaw was strong enough to break her in two.

"Stop intimidating her, you two," Itachi said with annoyance in his voice, and the feeling of being killed left Hinata as all their heads snapped up at a new set of sound. The guards were speaking with great authority, and ordered all the inmates back to their cells. They all stood up and faced the closest wall, legs spread. It was the same whenever they went. As Hinata waited for the guard to come strap her jacket back up, she dared a glance at the black haired man. For some odd reason, her cheeks were just a tad of pink.

The walk back wasn't better than before; the spiky, brown haired man with the beard was tugging roughly at her arm to make her walk faster. It was very obvious that he didn't want to be more close or use any time on her. Having her hands crossed over her chest and tied behind her back made it very difficult to walk, and he would let her stumble a few seconds when she tripped before keeping the dragging speed up. It was amusing him how painful he was holding her, and how close she was to crying.

Hinata couldn't understand what she had ever done do deserve such a harsh punishment from a stranger. She had always had such good manners toward other people, and she even bore a stutter at that. The only person who had ever gotten mad at her had been her father and her sister, Hanabi. Her younger sibling would always scream at her to pull herself together and stand up to father, and her father would look at her with disgust in his eyes and demand her out of his sight. She had done him wrong the minute she was born.

They reached her cell, and he let her fall down as he let go of her arm. Upon hitting the hard, cement ground, the man immediately placed a food on her lower back, keeping her in place. The hard crash her face and the floor had made the tears in Hinata's eyes slip down her cheeks. She was unable to do anything but lie still, waiting for what came next.

"Trying to escape, inmate? We can't have none of that. This prison is one of the best ever build, and you'll rot her for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life." He yanked her hard to her feet after finding the keys in his picket. Hinata sent him an almost glare as her eyes came to his, but she didn't have time to protest at his words, ask what she had done, why she was there, and why he was treating her this way. She had a lot more questions at that, but a hard slap across her cheek made any kind of remark stop at her tongue. If it had been anyone but Hinata, they would surely have flinched, whimpered and submersed at that point, but the young, blue haired girl was so used to being struck across her face by her father and sister, that she almost couldn't feel her skin crack and the blood seeping inside her mouth from the wound her teeth had made. It was going to leave a huge bruise there, because even after all the wounds she had to recover from, her skin was still delicate and soft. The hit only made her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly.

The hard backhanding made her suck in a slight breath, as she slowly tilted her head back to look at this stranger. He had opened her prison cell and showed her inside. The girl quickly turned around, and the speed of her action made him grab for his weapons and slam the door shut. She didn't make a jolt for the door; in fact, she didn't move at all beside breath and giggle at the man. Her eyes were unnaturally wide, and so was her white grin. She could taste the copper in her mouth from the blood and greedily gulped it down. Her eyes didn't leave the guard once as the sucked at her wound, begging for more of that delicious liquid.

She imagined strangling him, tightening her hands around his throat and give it a light squeeze. The man's eyes would have would have radiated fear, dread and horror as the truth would hit him. She was going to strangle him slowly to death, and enjoy it as her grip would grow stronger and stronger until she could hear a snap from the spine. She could hang him with a rope, strangle him with a bedsheet, a piece of metal bar, drown him under water, place a plastic bag over his head and lock him up in an airtight room. Oh, all those screams would be music to her ears. She would make him beg for mercy, but receive none. She was going to toy with him, before breaking the damaged toy; they had no use to her. At the same time, she found herself fantasizing about stabbing him several hundreds of times. The delightful blood would ticker from his wounds and seep and stain everything. She would do it with such a passion her action would paint the boring walls, floor an maybe even the ceiling. The thought had her laughter increase a little as she imagined all the ways she could do it. Gutter him as a fish, butcher him fast, removing his limbs, slice his throat, stabbing all the vital organs, all the arteries, the less deadly, but the more painful parts of his body.

Her body screamed; it had been too long ago. She wanted to not just hurt this man because he had been so mean to her, but because she hadn't watched anyone die in a long time. It always mad her feel live to watch the light go out from someones eyes. Even the thought of poisoning this man was appealing to her. She could name over a dozen toxic herbs she could place nonchalant in food without being discovered, over two dozen kind of drugs and several liquid metals she could inject him with. Every single one would have him die screaming, bloody and in utter agony. It made her tilt her head a little as another giggle escaped her. Or she could restrain from feeding him at all. Lock the man up, give him minimal amount of water, and starve him to death. She'd take away his sleep too in all kinds of disturbing ways. A thought interrupted her train, and she found herself freeze for a moment. She could throw him to a starving animal. It would surely tear him to pieces as his bloody screams filled the night. She started giggling again.

There was so many things she could do to him, so many ways she could take him out from this world. It was such a delight.

"Nijuuichibi," the man spoke to her, and the grin on her face faded in a second. He locked the door by a turn of his wrist, and retrieved the key into his pocket and out of her reach. "Your killing spree days are over. You're locked up here, forever. I'll make sure of that," he harshly spat her way, and she didn't flinch as the saliva landed on her cheek. As it tricked down, her tongue leaps at it and she tastes it. It had a stained feel to it, and she knew the hint of cigarette in it. The man cringed in disgust at her action, and she started giggling again.

"**I know you, don't I**?" she asked herself as her eyes stared into his brown ones. Her voice was harsh and deep as a low growl. The man confirmed the thoughts by snarling at her. He could turn his back and walk away any time he wanted, but found himself able to. She was the thing he hated the most, and he'd be damned if he didn't let her in on it. If his fierce glance wasn't enough to tip her of on his endless rage, his pose sure did. His shoulders were stiff, head held high, fist clenched, teeth gritted, body vibrating and a low, dangerous growl escaped his lips. It made her laugh more. She enjoyed every bit of his anger.

"**Or maybe not you**," she teased. The once sweet and innocent girl was gone. She wasn't shy under his blazing glare or stuttered; the Nijuuichibi had taken over her being. "**Maybe someone acquainted to you, maybe someone you know, knew**?" she tasted the words as her tongue flickered over her lips. He wanted to rip it out; her mockery was holding him back like an invisible rope, but he was only inches away from ripping the door open and beat her to death. It would have been such a relieve to him. He almost didn't care for the consequences. Almost.

"**Must be knew,**" she finally agreed with herself. "**I never leave survivors**." Another unbearable giggle escaped her lips, and he flew at the cell bars. His hands were banging, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll kill you, you wrench," he spat at her. "I'll fucking kill you."

_Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if it's confusing. It'd be peachy if you also left a comment on your thoughts. Even one word will do just fine._

_Nijuuichibi means twenty-one tail._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_'I'm going outta my head_  
><em>Lost in a fairytale<em>  
><em>Can you hold my hands and be my guide?'<em>

_- Beyonce, Sweet dreams_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. I don't know<p>

The tailed beast didn't sleep at all that night. It crept back inside the little girl, but kept bugging her in a very discrete way. The poor girl had problems understanding where her sad and disturbing thoughts came from. Every time her eyes shut, a mental image of something horrible popped up. It could be molested humans, animals and even children. Sometimes it was random acts of torture that made her sit up in her hard bed and clapper her teeth with horror. It didn't take long before the girl quivered up in a corner and started crying and shaking uncontrollably. The white walls and dark shadows from the bars were playing tricks with her minds. Pulling her feet up under her, and bowing her head into her knees, the girl wept as silently as she could.

Hinata didn't want the guards to have another reason to bug her or bother her, so she kept as quiet and still as she could. She couldn't help the few sobs that escaped her lips. The dark haired man came walking down the halls, patrolling, every clock hour. He make sure to run his expandable baton across the bars, making horrible, loud sounds inside her room. She cramped her hands over her ears and winched every time. She hadn't slept good last night, but at least she had slept.

The bluette was ready to faint after the seventh time the guard passed. The echo of the stick over her bars made her clutch her head. If felt like it was about to explode. Frowning for hours had given her a growing headache, and it felt like the sound was doubling the pain. Hissing through her teeth, Hinata kept from crying. It would only make it worse, yet she couldn't help the few tears that slid down her cheeks. She wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata-nee," Someone called down the hallway, and she glanced up from her mirror. She had just woke up and was dressed in her combat cloths. The light touch in the voice told her it was Hanabi, her younger sister. The girl always called her name early in the morning. A bitter smile crossed her face. She was probably excited to beat her older sister and be praised by father. <em>

"_Hinata-nee! Are you awake?" The girl called as she stormed into her room like a hurricane. Their eyes met, and the younger girl gave her a bright smile. Hanabi had been tough that beating her sister was a good thing, but it didn't make her love her less. _

"_Yes I am, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said in her low voice. It was easy for her to talk to her sister, for some reason. She understood that the child didn't mean ill when they spared, and it was easy to forgive her when she always came running with a medical kit behind their fathers back. She gave her a soft smile. She had brown, long hair like their cousin, and darker lavender eyes than herself. She looked like the spite image of their father. Hinata was the image of their mother. _

"_I know you don't like it," the girl said and looked down on the floor apologetic, "but father has summoned us." Hinatas eyes widened slightly and her pose stiffened. It was routine to meet in the dojo in the morning for the sparing session, they were never summoned. Whatever it could be, wasn't good. It never was. _

"_Alright," she said with a bleak smile and followed her younger sister to their fathers dorm. They knocked and waited for the answer. Hinata was chewing on her bottom lip. _

"_Enter," a stern voice said and they opened the door and went inside. The long haired, man was sitting in a chair behind his desk, signing and looking over pilars of paper. _

"_Leave, Hanabi," he said as his eyes kept staring down on the paper. His voice was almost soft, and Hinata knew it was the calm before the storm. This wasn't good. Everything part of her body was screaming to run; Survive, flee! It was dangerous to be there. The younger girl took a bow and left the room, but squeezed her sisters hand slightly before. If only she could be like her younger sister, she thought. _

_She stood there in silence and waited, not wanting to leave her escaping route and he didn't acknowledge her presence at all. He signed a few more documents before sitting back in his char and leaving his hard eyes on her. _

"_Take a seat," he ordered and she swallowed. Not wanting to get a beating for disobeying her father, she left the safe door and sat down on the chair. He immediately stood up, and she folded her hands in her lap. His gaze didn't leave her form as he strolled around the office and to her back. Hinata was now cold sweating, feeling his intense glare on her neck. She knew better than to speak before being spoken too, thus waited. _

"_Do you know why I summoned you here?" he asked. The tone in his voice wasn't sweet anymore, and the hard glare was making his voice just that: Low, strong, deadly. Her hands began fidgeting at once, and she bowed her head in defeat. _

"_D-d-does i-i-it ha-a-s s-s-someth-i-i-ing to-o d-do w-w-with," she stuttered, and a hand smacked the table in front of her and silenced her explanation. Hyuuga Hiashi hated his oldest daughter for this weak personality. She would never rule their clan, and he would make sure of that, even if it was his last doing. _

"_Yes," he said, growling. "Yes, it has something to do with your commoner friends." He straightened up and sat down behind his desk. A huge sigh of disappointment was heard, and she bowed her head lower. She never dared to meet his gaze. He would punish her if she did. _

"_You can't treat them like you do, child." There was a deep wrinkle in his forehead. "A noble person like yourself can never be friends with mere commoners. They'll use you, take advantage and leave you without your dignity." She blushed at his suggestion. _

"_Ano!" she dared speak up and slightly lift her gaze. "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun aren't like tha-" a hand was risen to silence her, and she stopped at once. _

"_Talking back to me now, are you?" His voice was dangerous, and Hinata shrank. She wanted to fall under the floor and hide away from this man. He scared her more than anything else. "You insolent child!" He said as he again stood up from his chair. _

"_You know the drill," he said and Hinata started shaking. Not again. She didn't want to. She couldn't possible survive. _

"Inmate." _Hinata stood up from her chair, and slowly turned around. Tears of fear started falling, and she did her best not to sniffle. _

"Inmate." _She sat down on her knees. She opened her rope and was glad for her bandage over her chest. If not for it, she would have been naked. A knife fell into her right hand. _

"Inmate." "_How many times, father?" she asked in a robotic voice. "five stabs will do."_

* * *

><p>"Inmate Hyuuga Hinata!" The angry voice broke into her mental beat down, and she snapped her head up to stare at the door. A shaggy brown hair pointed every possible way, and the hazel eyes glared angry at her. It wasn't a blaming glare, like every other guard had, but a glare of impatience. The person wasn't angry, but rather dissatisfied with her. It was the same upset face her cousin, Neji, would give her every time he pushed her as hard as she could go, only to find out that was her limit. He was worse than Hanabi, but somehow she knew it was his way of showing how much he cared. He wanted Hinata to be stronger, so her father would leave her alone. A soft smile broke into her face, and the hard glare seaced it's passion, and the person sighed.<p>

"It's time for breakfast." Hinata realized it was a girl. Her voice was hard to figure out when it was angry, and her mouth slowly came agape. She didn't understand why, but the frown on the guards face was so surreal that she couldn't feel her legs.

"We aren't allowed inside the cells." The girl said with a stern, yet kind vice. "You have to come here so I can escort you to the dining hall. I heard you didn't get any dinner last night, and I doubt you want to skip out of breakfast today. It's with cheese," she said while winking. As if they were normal friends in a normal chat. Smiling a little more, the bluette lifted herself of the bed and slowly walked forward. Her knee was bad, due to yesterdays harsh party with the floor, but she wasn't going to show it at all. She straightened her face and looked at the girl, not giving away any single pain. It was what father had trained her for.

The guard talked about the weather outside and how she couldn't wait to get off work. The bad bedhead she had was due to a very late inncalling for work, and she couldn't say no. The brunette needed the money, and took every chance she had to work. The strong smile on her lips never faltered as she talked, and she genuinely looked happy with her work. It made Hinata a little jealous. She hated her work home; how she was the heritage to the mansion of a home and all the responsibilities firstborn were forced to. Hanabi was better suited for it, but according to the council of the elders, the siblings had no saying in who was selected for what job. Hinata was going to lead on the main branch, while Hanabi was not. Sisters, power, mentality regardless. It was like a law to the Hyuugas that had to be obeyed. She giggled at her situation, and luckily for her, the guard said something funny at the same time.

"I know, right?" she said eagerly, and kept on with her story. Hinata wondered what would happen to their tradition now, as she was seated in such a place. Would her younger sister take over? It didn't look like they were going to let her out any time in the future.

They rounded the corner and ended their walk. Whatever facility they were in, it was huge. They had been walking for almost ten minutes, and Hinata only took five to get from one side of the mansion to the other back home with the same steady pace they had kept. And that was only to the dining hall. Who knew how far it went in the other directions?

She was placed by the same table as the day before; beside the dark haired man named Itachi. He didn't acknowledge her presence, and she felt her a little sad. Had she been imagining the kindness he had shown her? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Alright, you know what to do. Up against the wall, Missy." She did as ordered, and gave a huge sigh of relief when the tight knots came a little looser. It didn't take long before her hands were hanging at her side, and Hinata was sighing with relief. Her fingers were cold and white, and she slowly flexed them. The blood came rushing in.

The food was already placed at the table. The brunette was quickly gone, and she tried to find her in the crowd; it didn't last long. The loud mouthed blonde was there too, and he immediate started to laugh upon seeing her.

"Hey, hey, un! Guys! It's that stupid girl again, un," he said while waving his hands, slapping his knees to demonstrate how funny he still found it. Haha, Hinata thought sarcastic and glanced down at her food. It was more ghastly than she remembered. The bred had every shade between blue and green, and huge balls of white hair were glowing at her. Yuck, her bread was filled with mold, and the girl guard must have been joking. There was nothing else but that piece of disgust on her plate. Her mouth growled loudly, and tears filled her eyes. I can't eat this! She screamed inside her head, but her stomach was so hungry she was actually considering it. Hinata went to take a sip of her water, but the odor from it was so strong she sneezed.

"Don't," the man said to her, and she looked to her left. His dark eyes were staring into hers. "That's probably poisonous and the water," A grimace crossed his face. "You don't want to know what that is," he finished and took the cup from her hand and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Hey, hey! Sasori-sama, un! It's the idiot girl," the blond said as he elbowed his neighbor. The red haired man glanced up from his meal, and gave her a deep smile.

"Yes, yes, I see her Deidara," he muttered as his eyes wandered all over her. "Such beautiful skin. Just imagine what I can make with it, how many pretty dolls. She's a keeper, that one." Hinata's felt invisible, cold fingers crawl at the back of her neck.

"The stupid girl tried to ask for a fork and a knife from the guards! Just think about it, un! Do you expect them to give us anything possible dangerous, un? You're a stupid one," the blonde said between giggles, and shuffled down his food. It was at that point Hinata saw the clean piece of bread on their plate, decorated with a slice of cheese. Her eyes became huge as sausages and she felt herself drool. It looked so delicious. She glanced down at her own meal, and her mouth fell open.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" she whispered so low only the man beside her caught it.

"I have no idea," he answered equally to her tone, and showed the tray away from her. "What did you do to end up here? You'll get sick if you bath in that stench for too long."

"I don't know," she mouthed, her voice all gone. Hinata had problems talking to people, and she found it very difficult to talk about her situation. How was she suppose to explain something she didn't understand herself?

"Okey," he said quickly, and straightened up, taking a bite from his bread. Her stomach started to growl again, and she blushed madly. "You'll might find out today. Most of the therapy sessions are on Friday's, but some has it other times of the week. Do you know when and who you have?" He asked.

"I-eh," she stopped herself. Her arrival at this place had been very chaotic. People had been screaming to each other, orders and answers. Rushing legs and moving arms had made her dizzy, so she had closed her eyes. Moving trays, bangs and bumps from several unidentified objects had her confused with where they had lead her. She didn't know if she could count as many times as they had turned the corners, and needless to say: She had been lost. Upon first meeting her new home, a lady with blond hair in two low pigtails had been staring down at a board with a lot of papers on. She had spoken a lot of unknown words, and made her day even more confusing.

"I think it was Saturday, with someone named Yuhi?" she questioned her words, and dared another glance at Itachi. He wasn't looking at her, but across the table at albino man.

"You want something, punk? I'll fucking bite all your fingers off, poke your eyes out and stake you through the heart; I'll even do it with my fucking mouth if I have to." He was chewing greedily at his bread and clutching it like a kid to candy. Itachi blinked once, before returning his attention to her, as if the man hadn't said anything.

"Ah, Kurenai. You'll be in another group then me. I have session today with Uzumaki. She's a bashful woman, but keeps it entertaining. I heard Kurenai is very patient and kind toward newbies. You'll fit right in." Hinata felt her face lit up. It was the best news she had had all her stay. Maybe the woman could give her answers to all her questions.

"Kurenai, un?" Deidara said and his one visible eye widened. "That's some though shit right there, un. You got session with Kurenai?" He burst into another fit of laughing, crushing every single thought of relief Hinata had had.

"Good fucking luck to you," the red eyed man said. "I heard Gaara is in that group. Rumor says he slays every other member, being in love with his therapist and not wanting to share her. He's one hell of a bad ass whom takes out anything. Even if you're a snot brat, you're not fucking safe from this mother fucking bad ass." He said as he started laughing maniacally.

"Do you have to scare her?" Itachi said with a huge sigh, getting really tired of their over exaggeration.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata shyly asked and the table went quiet.

"You've not heard of Gaara of the desert, baby blue?" Deidara asked and earned a smack from Sasori. "What the hell, you bastard? Going around hitting me for nothing, I out to explode you to tiny, tiny, invisible bits, you bastard."

"How come you get to give her a pet name, but I don't?" His voice was smooth, and he sounded genuinely sad about it. It send shivers down her spine. Whatever name he was going to give her, wasn't going to sound nice.

"Why are you asking me, do I look like your mother? Do whatever you want. I didn't never say you couldn't nick name her." He gulped down the past bit of water and slammed the cup hard down on the table.

"Deidara, second mark," a voice called out, and the blond stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, but didn't sound apologetic at all. Sasori was lost in thought, eyes glimmer with excitement to her terror.

"Gaara is the first person to be placed into this mental hospital," Itachi said to the girl over the guys fight. "They nicknamed him the Ichibi, the one tailed, or the first."

"He was practically born inside here," Deidara butted in. "They said he's been roaming these halls up and down, taking more steps than a person will ever do in their life, un."

"He's one badass bitch," Hidan commented. The girls eyes were wide, and her mouth were open. Could a person really be that old? Hidan leaned over the table and put his finger in her mouth, and pulled it out just as fast. "Yawn rape," he laughed and slapped the table between gasps for air.

"It's not a yawn rape if it's not penetrating the mouth when she yawns, you moron," Deidara dryly said and rolled his eyes. "I do what the fuck I want, bitch. Don't tell me what to do or I'll give you another knuckle sandwich just like yesterday!" was the sour reply.

"You call it that? I could hardly feel it, so weak was it! Your fighting abilities suck just as much as a whore does for fifty bucks, un!" Hidan rose from his table and was just about to fire himself at the blond, when the brunette guard came back.

"Ladies! Manners at the table or it'll be a mark!" she barked at them, and placed a tray down in front of Hinata. It had two slices of bread and each was decorated with cheese. Hinatas eyes went wide yet again that day, and she didn't dare move in case someone saw the opportunity to snatch it from her. Or it would walk away. Both were likely in this situation.

"How come she get's two slices for breakfast? I want two fucking slices!" Hidan said but sad down as the brunette glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one too?"

"Yes I do, Tenten, and-"

"Then go make your own sandwich!" She screamed in his face like a commander, and he imitatively shut his whining. She was one scary lady, and previous experiences hindered him from pushing it. "Go a head, Hinata. It's yours," she finished in a sweet voice, before strolling away again."

"Ah, man. I'd never thought she'd leave," Hidan said and lifted his hand to grab one of Hinatas breads, but Itachi lifted his hand and stopped him.

"It's not yours, Hidan." The tone in his voice was scary, and the albino gulped.

"Why the fuck does she get two? She's half, if not one third my size?" he grumpily said to himself as he folded his hands childishly over his chest. Hinata, being the kindhearted person she was, glanced from the man to her plate. Despite how hungry she was, she couldn't argue with his logic. He was bigger than her, and she felt bad for him. Swallowing hard, and with hunger screaming at her, she lifted her tray and offered it to him while bowing her head. Tears were in her eyes, and she closed them to keep herself at bay.

"What's that, some kind of religious ritual?" the man asked harsly, and she shuck her head.

"I-it's a-as y-you sa-aid, Hidan-san. Y-you a-a-are b-b-b-bigger than m-me. Y-you p-probably n-n-need i-it m-more." it took a lot from her to say it, and her stomach gave a huge, protesting growl. Winching at the pain, she bowed her head lower.

"She almost hasn't eaten since she came here, Hidan," Itachi said, and Hinata felt her face redden a deep shade. How did he know? "She only took a few bites from yesterdays breakfast, and she wasn't at dinner, remember?" Hinata could hear the small shock wander over the crowd, and it was obvious they loved their food, and missing out of it was something horrible.

"I-i-i i-insist," Hinata said in a high pitched voice, and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel their stares, and she hated it. Just take the damn pieces and get it over with, she cussed inside herself.

"Alright," the man said, and she looked up at him with both comfort and horror. She was going to die from starvation inside here, but she was also glad that he had accepted it. The albino ripped one of the sandwiches in two, and with inhuman strength, placed the tray back in front of her on the table. She had tried to push against his hand with both hers, but he was just too strong. He munched it down, and gave her a huge grin.

"You should eat. It's not long before breakfast is over," Itachi said to her left, and she nodded. Hinata was so grateful that the man had both taken some and left some for her, that the first piece went down in one go. It tasted so good her eyes filled with water and she sniffed to herself. Still hungry, she gulped down the last, half piece, and went to grab water to swallow it down. Her hand found nothing, and she then remembered Itachi had removed her cup. She looked pleading up at him, but he didn't look at her at all.

"Here," a very dark voice said, and she stared at the cup. A pale hand was holding it, and she found herself glancing into the black eyes of the blue haired man. He was the hugest built of them all, and she shyly took the cup. It was four times as big as her own had been, and it tasted fresher than the one from yesterday. She greedily took two long gulps before remembering that it's not her cup. Bringing it away from her lips, she gave it back.

"I'm sorry I drank so much, but thank you, uhm?"

"Kisame," the man said with a toothy grin, and she found it not half as scary as Sasori's. "Thank you, Kisame," Hinata smiled.

"Inmates, breakfast is over, up against the wall." A voice rang over the dining hall, and Kisame gulped down the rest of the water in one go. She noticed how his tray still had the piece of bread, not even touched.

Tenten was strapping her jacket back on, and not nearly as tight and uncomfortable as the man the earlier day had done, and she voiced her thanks when they came into the silent, lone corridor.

"You're welcome, Hinata," she said with yet another sincere smile. They walked for a few minutes in the quiet atmosphere before Tenten broke it. "I heard you guys talk about the therapy session at breakfast,"

"Yes," Hinata slowly said, afraid of what came next. Was it tabu? Weren't they allowed to talk about it? What if it would change the way she treated her, and she was now going to behave like the other guards? A look of horror crossed her face as mental images of her breakfast came to mind.

"And you're in Kurenai's group?" she asked, her voice wasn't filled with anything but wonder. It made Hinata breath out.

"I think so. I don't recall, because everything happened so fast, but I think so," Hinata's voice wasn't tremblingly. It was easy to talk to this girl, and she liked it.

"If you want, I can ask and clarify it?" Tenten said with a huge grin.

"R-r-really?" Hinata asked surprised. The thought of help had her brighten up.

"Sure. I'll ask when I've escorted you back and tell you later when I fetch you for dinner?"

"T-t-that w-would b-be g-great!" They still smiled as Tenten closed the bars to Hinatas cell, but she looked up at her one last time before leaving.

"By the way, Hinata. Why are you in here?" A flash of emotions crossed the jailed girls face and she looked at her with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who looked at my story, and read it! It made my day that so many people were willing to give my story a chance.<em>

_**Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_get yourself cooler, lay yourself low  
>coincidental murder, with nothing to show<br>with the judge, constipation will go to his head  
>and his wife's aggravation, you're soon enough dead <em>

_- Aerosmith, Same old song and dance_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

One, two, three, four... Hinata's eyes darted from walls to roof, and down to the floor. She knew it was making her more worried, and didn't help the sinking feeling in her chest as she counted every odds and ends in the room. She had counted the walls, including the roof and floor. It was six of them, just like on a dice. She had counted the corners, four of them in total, and the dark marks, which were two off. Hinata didn't know what they came of, but wasn't sure the truth was anything close to pleasant; so she left it at that. There were four cracks in her room, on by the upper left corner, one in the middle of her third wall, another at the floor by her bed, and the last one over the jail bars. The mark was very high up, and she wouldn't be able to reach it even if she jumped. Hinata knew this, because she had tried, wandered around her room and feeling the cracks. Not daring to touch the stains in case it was something sinister; – for all she knew it could be nothing – she had even counted the objects in the room. She had nothing beside the small bed and the mattress. The sheets were nailed to the wood under it, and she winched her nose. How many people had been sleeping in that bed, and they hadn't changed it? She wasn't very picky, or over hygienic, but even that got to her.

The counting had gone so far she started counting herself and people in her life. With her father and sister it made three, but with uncle gone and Neji by her side they were four. She seemed to end on that number a lot. Four walls, four people, four times two bars, four legs on her bed, and so on. She had four birds back home, and four sources of light on her room. There was a reason behind her mad counting, and that was fear. She was afraid of thinking too much, and not thinking at all. If she thought, unreasonable horrific images would play in her mind, and if she didn't think at all, a soundless voice would mock her.

Hinata had tried her best, but everything was futile. The virtual images had her clutching her head and screaming. A guard came whistling down the corridor, and ran his bat along the rods on her cell as he told her to shut up or it would be the shoe for her the rest of the weekend. Hinata had muffled her own screams, and started counting to move her mind over to something else. The recovery was fast, and she now didn't dare stop counting. She couldn't keep track on how many times she had counted the things around her, but she couldn't stop.

"Alright. Dinner time," Tenten's voice broke her mid way into counting the walls again. She lifted her head up from her mattress and gave the waiting girl a smile. She was kind of excited to figure out if the guard had learned something. "I'm sorry there's no social time today, because most people were going to therapy groups. It usually lasts an hour, and it's social enough." She snorted as she opened the door and Hinata exited her new room. "You take your turn in talking about whatever you want. It's very much like a normal AA meeting, but you get a lot more disturbing stories and a mental valuation after."

The bluette nodded her head and bit her lip. She slowly fluttered with her eyes and strained herself from asking the girl what she had figured out. Tenten was the kind of person to tell what she knew.

"I tried to look into the matter we talked about," she said, and all hope fell from Hinatas face. She had tried, meaning, no success. Dropping her head, she adjusted her lavender eyes to the floor. It wasn't the end of the world, but she at least wanted to know something in this god forsaken place. It seemed like everyone else knew what was going on, and she was so tired of being left in the dark.

"It took a great deal of time, you see. Tsunade-sama has her own system in all the mess she makes. Notes are everywhere, unrelated subjects in the same stock, different names and cases shuffled all over the place. Took me forever to find her too; that scientist."

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked and looked up at the brunette. All the names were so unknown to her, and she had learned a lot of new ones the last few days.

"She's the head of the psychology department, and the main nurse. She runs all the diagnoses of both psyche and physical. She checked you when you came in her." Flashbacks of a blond, big busted lady came to mind. She had been very strict in her demanding in what Hinata was suppose to do, and it made sense. It was something she did every time someone came in there, and from the looks of it, they were some. "She was in a, ehm," Tenten coughed at this, "Private meeting, so I didn't get to ask her. I'm sorry."

"That's okey. Thank you for trying," Hinata smiled, and really meant it. Tenten had tried her best from what she had told, and that was all she could ask of her. They were silent the rest of the walk, but neither cared that much. When Tenten was close, Hinata could relax. Her mind had been wandering their conversation, and not a single, disgusting image came to mind. She saw this as a victory, and she also learned something. It only happened when she was alone.

Entering the cafeteria, they both stopped. Guard were standing in a circle and closing in on a person. Hinata could hear the scream of a panicked boy, and she felt really bad for him.

"Why the hell aren't you guys answering me? Where am I, what the hell am I doing here? You can't do this to me, you'll kill me if I stay! Let me go, let me go!" Hands and legs moved everywhere and they worked in a whirl to try and grab om to the hysteric kid.

"Minato," Tenten said to the blond guard Hinata remembered. He was the one she had asked a fork of. Her face became a little red, and she looked down on the floor when his disapproving eyes came to her. "What is going on? "

"New inmate," was all he said, and they both heard the tenderness in his voice. The bluette stared up at the man, and the lines in is face was hard, as if he was in pain. His hands were folded over his chest, but his knuckles were white as he clutched the arms of his jacket. Minato was straight in his back, and he had huge, dark circles under his eyes. The man was in pain.

"Name?" Tenten pursued the issue further, but Minato only bit his mouth closer. Tears were in his eyes, and the girl sighed. "Do you want me to take your shift?"

"Yes, please do," the man said and shut his eyes as he turned around to leave.

"Double shift," Tenten snorted. "Think about the money, Tenten. Think about the money," the girl told herself as she lead Hinata to her table. Hinata turned against the wall, and Tenten unstrapped her. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as her hands fell to her side. The straight-jacket wasn't something she liked. It made her hands cold and ruined her circulation.

Upon sitting down at the table, she saw that the guys were too busy to look at the newcomer to notice her. Another good thing of the day. Hinata smiled to herself as she looked at her plate. It was warm, white soup. A few pieces of meat and vegetables were swimming around, and she hungrily looked for a spoon to dig on.

"One should've thought you had learned by now, Hinata-san," the gentle voice of Itachi said beside her. He was looking at her before nudging her to look at the rest of the table. Neither one had anything but a plate and the dinner. "We're not allowed anything other cosmetic than the plates."

"I-i k-know," she said in embarrassment. "I-it's j-just t-that I-i f-f-forgot." It was a habit from back home, and she was probably going to take a long time to adjust to their missing etiquette when it came to food.

"No shame in that," He said as he lifted the plate to his mouth and took a sip. Hinata was glad he did; it was a way of showing her how she was suppose to eat, and she silently thanked him for it.

Hinata showed down a few gulps before placing it back on the table. It was still very hot, and she was careful not to burn her tongue. It was one of the best things she had eaten in a very long (that's what it felt like) time. She carefully took another, huge mouthful from it before looking back at the ruckus.

"W-w-what i-is g-go-" Hinata didn't get further in her question as Hidan answered it.

"A new bitch kid. He's in my block; been bloody fucking screaming all night long about getting a lawyer and suing the hell out of these mother fucking prisoners who placed him here for no fucking reason." Hidan laughed, as if the thought amused him, and it probably did. Hinata could see the humor in it, after spending a few days here, but seeing she came here for not so long ago and still remembered her confusion and scare, she could relate to the boy.

"Calm down, inmate, or it's the weekend in the box!" one of the guards screamed over him, but that only made his mouth move faster.

"Where the fuck am I? Who are you people? Why is nobody answering my questions?"

"What an idiot," Deidara laughed as he picked up his plate and drank from it. It would have looked elegant if it wasn't fur the slurping sounds he made. His eyes fame to her, and he lit up right away. "Hey, baby blue! Speaking about idiots, look, Sasori, it's that idiot girl!" Hinata wanted to slap him. It was days ago, why was he still talking about it? Tired, and now a bit annoyed, she glared down on her soup.

"She's the idiot that asked for knife and fork for breakfast, can you believe it?" Sasori looked ticket off at Deidara, maybe he was also getting tired of his repeating mind, before staring at her.

"Hello, dollface," he gave her a long smile and she clenched her jaw. _Of every nickname he had to go with_, she cursed inside her brain. She didn't want to be rude, so she muttered a hello back to them.

"You're just as much an idiot as this guy," Deidara laughed and pointed at the now visible kid. He had shaggy blond hair and deep sea blue eyes. His cheeks each had two horizontal scars on them. He was talking to another man in a white jacket. Their voice wasn't as loud as before, and the panic was slowly leaving the young man. His companion had dark hair and black eyes. Standing side by side, they looked as different as night and day. The blonde was radiating hyper energy, but the brunette was as calm. They talked too low for Hinata to grasp their words, but whatever the man was saying, was making his fellow inmate calm down. They both sat down shortly after, and the guards removed themselves back to observing.

"Maybe not as much," Deidara said, "but equally as stupid."

"I-i k-k-know," she stuttered and stared into his eyes. He didn't have to tell her; everyone else had her life. Her father had always told her how ignorant and low she was as she grew up to be such a weakling; Neji would always call her an idiot for trying to push herself when she couldn't, when she was useless; Hanabi had told her how idiotic she was every time she disobeyed father or did something to annoy him and got herself punished from trivial things. The elder council had told her how useless and hopeless she was, and how the main branch was doomed to die out from weakness.

"I-i-i k-know I-i'm s-stupid," she said and looked at him closer. Her eyes averted into something she would call a glare, but it wasn't much. "S-s-so s-stop t-t-telling m-me, p-please, D-d-deidara-san," she stuttered before looking down at her plate. Now she had done it, they were going to be really mad and throw her out of her seat, tell her how she couldn't sit with them any more and she wouldn't be allowed food ever again. With the horror in mind, she picked up her plate and gulped down the rich food along with her tears.

"She really fucking told you off, Deidara," Hidan said laughing, and the rest of the table burst out with him. "Spill it, Sasori, I fucking win!" He said between fits of laugh. Itachi gave a small smile beside her before saying: "You couldn't wait another day before speaking up?" He wasn't saying it to put her down or be mean, it was just a tease.

"God dammit, baby blue. You couldn't say it yesterday? I would've won if you did." Deidara gave a pouty expression. Hinata was so confused she put down her plate and stared at each and every one of them in turn. Sasori and Hidan was going mouth to mouth with each other, but Hidan didn't look ready to fight pissed off. His gaze was filled with maliciousness.

"Betting a fucking week. Even Jashin-sama would have been able to last more than three days like her with your constant fucking nagging. It's too damn annoying."

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that, un!" Deidara said. "It was starting to get annoying for me as well, un."

"A-ano," Hinata said, but they kept talking among each other.

"We bet on how long you would take Deidara's nagging before telling him off," Kisame said to her over his toothy grin.

"O-oh, t-t-thank y-you, K-kisame-san." Hinata was looking on the guys. Apparently Hidan had won, and Sasori had said she would last a week. Itachi had said the next day, and Deidara the day before. She wondered what Kisame had said. As if reading her mind, he answered her.

"I though you were going to tell him right away," the pale man explained. "You don't look so badass, so I thought maybe you had a huge psyche to end up here." She blushed at the statement, obviously not meant to be an insult, but rather an explanation. Hinata nodded. Her body did look weak, so she didn't blame him for thinking that.

She drank down the rest of her soup, and listened to the other inmates as they talked about sweet nothings. Itachi asked her if she new what group she was in, and she shook her head at him. He assured her it was okey. She was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Oh, when we're talking about groups. If you do end up in Gaara's group, I heard they are eight and there is only two more spots open. The rest of the therapy groups are basically full," Sasori told her.

"Can't be nine fucking people in that group," Hidan told him. "The guy run's the place, he kills everyone who get's close to him." Hinata rose her eyebrow slightly. Wasn't the guy suppose to kill people who looked at the therapist?

"You said he would kill people who got close to Miss Uzumaki," Itachi voiced her thought. Hidan snorted at him.

"He does both, of course! The mother fucker is so fucking bad ass he kills every single person in sight. He got more balls than any of you looser." The albino man made a point out of pointing at every person in the group, but stopped at Hinata. All eyes fell on her chest, and she folded her hands quickly over them. She was completely flat, she knew that, but they didn't have to make a huge deal out of it.

"Which remind me. How old are you, dollface?" The red haired man gave her a smirk.

"f-f-fourteen i-i-in t-t-two d-d-d-da-ay's," she answered him.

"You're a young one," Kisame said and his signature smirk was gone from his face. Blushing, she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm 21," Hidan said as he pointed a thumb to himself. "My birthday was way back. This red mother fucker is in his thirties, so don't let him come close to you. You fucking freak." Hidan laughed, and continued before Sasori got to answer. "Dei-chan is like fifteen or something,"

"I'm seventeen, un!"

"Whatever, and Kisame is the same age as Sasori. Itachi is nineteen." As they kept talking in their weird, friendly way, Hinata had built up the courage to ask them what they had done to get thrown inside here. It could help her figure out what she had done. She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer, or even wanted to know, but curiosity won over. She never got to ask her question as a guard announced dinner as over.

A guard she didn't know the name of or had seen before, tightened her jacket to the point it hurt. The guard asked if it was too tight, and before she could help herself, she nodded. The only response she got was an evil laugh. Great. As Hidan would have put it; another mother fucker.

* * *

><p>"Have a great day, Sarutobi-san," Itachi said as the lock on his cell said click. The grumpy man made a sound before leaving him there. "Have a great day, Umino-san," he said as a man with a scar across his nose passed by. He had escorted Kisame to his cell, and the man nodded his head. "Have a good night, Itachi-san," the man responded and went out of his sight. They were done with their therapy session, and the teen felt exhausted.<p>

Falling down on his bed had him shuffle a little around before finding a comfortable position. It didn't last long, however as a familiar voice broke his silence.

"What are you doing, Itachi-san?" the sound of Kisame made him open his eyes and glare up into his sealing. It was dark, and the lights adjusted their brightness as if it was a normal day. The nights were covered in shadows, and the days were painfully bright. He sometimes wished he were locked up in the box or the same cell as Gaara.

"What do mean, Kisame-san?" He learned a long time ago that playing innocent and ignorant worked better in his favor than showing of his intelligence. It was a dangerous thing in front of certain people.

"You know what I'm talking about," the man said, and he could hear the smile in his voice. That man was always smiling, and for some reason, it wasn't as creepy as Sasori or crazy as Deidara. It was a secret smile; as if he knew something nobody else did. It intrigued Itachi, drowe him toward this man. He didn't know what the pale man had done before entering this mentally insane prison, but he wasn't showing it. Ever in his five years had he seen anything off about the man. The only thing he did was intimidate people, but that could hardly stand beside Hidan and Pein in this place. His eyes also held a gleam of knowledge, and Itachi enjoyed his company. The man was fairly sharp too.

"Maybe I do." Itachi rolled over in his bed. "Maybe I don't."

"You must really like her. I wonder why?" His voice was mocking. The man knew why Itachi was trying to be discreet when he was helping the girl, but it didn't go unnoticed in his eyes.

"You know why, Kisame-san," Itachi said. He wanted it to be over. The way this conversation was headed had him uneasy. He wanted to bang loos at his walls, but that wouldn't end well. Most likely in the shoe.

"Ah, yes. I'm being rude."

"Yes you are," The black haired man said and turned over again. He could hear the moving of sheets in the other room, and he knew every single one of them. It meant Kisame had moved from his bed and to the bars. Great, so now he wanted to talk more personally with him. Just his luck.

"She kind of does act like him. They both had the atmosphere of a brat. Though, she's more shy and quiet. Your brother on the other hand is-"

"Don't talk about my brother, Kisame-san," Itachi said, and to a normal person, his voice would have been steady and solid, but to the ears of Kisame it was the description of his anger, his pain. The older man could read him as a book, and right now, he knew Itachi was on the edge of loosing it. The memories of his past was still hunting the man, and had him suffer from insomnia and horrible nightmares.

"My apologies, Itachi-san."

"Who is this she you are talking about?" a dark voice over the hall asked. It was pain and he was staring at them. The man was sitting with his forehead into the bars and peeking through the creaks. His orange hair was dirty, and his purple eyes glowed in the dark. The man had holes in his body, where piercings used to be. They weren't allowed inside the prison, and removed. Every inmate had heard the horrible screams of Pein. Itachi had heard the nurses say something about the metal being grown into the mans skin.

"A new girl," Kisame said and stuck his hands outside, between the bars, looking like a thug. "she's very pretty with long blue hair and lilac eyes. Her innocence were much like that of Sasuke before-"

"Kisame, enough," Itachi screamed from his bed and decided to get up. These two idiots wouldn't leave him be before they had talked about the subject at hand. They always did this to him, this bittersweet presence they provided him with.

"A girl, you say?" the redhead said as his eyes tarted to the floor. "Been a long time since I had one of those."

"Don't think about it, Pein. She's barely fourteen." Itachi sat down by his opening and glanced up at his acquaintances. They weren't his comrades, would never be, but he had a small amount of respect for them.

"Jo nermer null jo trangere hull," Pein said as a smile crosses his feature. The other men rose his eyebrows.

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't ask," Itachi answered Kisame. Knowing Pein, it was probably something very inappropriate and he didn't want to hear it at all. Pein laughs at them.

"But fun aside. I've heard that Sasuke has come inside here. Think I saw him at dinner today too, talking to that new kid. You know the blond, hysterical one? Shit kid was really loud, hard to miss."Itachi felt a jolt of surprise. He didn't know his younger brother had ended up there. Pein could clearly see his confusion and question, because he continued. "From what I got from that sexy pink nurse, he clearly went crazy batshit and killed some thugs in a back streets. They probably insulted his deary brother. I also heard he lost it over the years; went completely emo and shit. Cut himself and even tried to take his life."

The world was spinning for Itachi, and he fell down on the floor, eyes wide and mouth agape. He had no idea his brother was still in so much pain. It was only a month since they had last talked, and he seamed fine at that time. That wasn't right. He had noticed how the kids eyes had hardened, but just slightly. He had wore a leather jacket with long sleeves and a Te-shirt with a random metal band on the front. His pants had a chain in it, and his once bright smile were now stiff and strained.

When had it happened to his brother? Itachi couldn't figure it out. It hadn't happened over night. His younger brother had slowly turned more and more dark, and it was such a steady change that he hadn't noticed before. How could he not notice? This was his brother, for crying out loud!

"Itachi-san?"

"Leave me alone, Kisame." He was angry, and they could hear the blame. He was blaming himself, but there was nothing Itachi could have done for his brother, other than sit back and watch the painful change in his once loving younger sibling.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't want to sit in her bed. She didn't like the foul stench from it, how had she not smelled it before? It was strong and sharp, and she was very sure it was pee and puke. Gross.<p>

She slowly rocked herself back and forth as she started counting. Afraid of what foulness would reveal itself to her if she didn't, she counted everything she came over. The bars to her right, the cells she could see from her open room, and the sources of light. They were much dimmer than before, and Hinata thought it had something to do with the day. Maybe they adjusted the light as if they were outside. A forced chuckle escaped her lips. Such a joke. They weren't even allowed a window to see the outside world.

As the darkness grew thicker, the bluette started counting faster and more frantic. She didn't want the night to come; awful things were hidden in the dark. As a guard passed by, he did the thing all the other guards had done before him; He rolled his bat against the bars, making her clamp her head.

"Can everyone just stop it?" she sobbed and lowered her head. She was so tired of this place, these people, the food, the atmosphere and so very tired of herself. Why was the guards treating her so badly? What had she ever done to them? Why did she have these images haunt her? She had never even seen a corpse, never tortured one. How could the images be so alive? Why, why, why...

Hinata didn't care if the guards heard her, or the other inmates. She drew a deep breath, and screamed her sorrow. It was a painful howl and she sobbed loudly. Screaming felt so good, to get out all the pain that she had tried in vain to hide away. Taking another deep breath, she let out another scream. The sorrow she heard in her own voice had her stop up and draw shaky breaths. It made her calm to know the pain had left her body, and the girl fell to the floor, exhausted.

"You're one loud one," a voice said, and she averted her gaze from the cold, cement floor. Across her was a guy with shaggy blond hair and deep blue eyes. His cheeks bore two scar each, and she remembered him from earlier that day. When had he moved in to the cell? The other rooms were always empty, or too dark for her to see anything. The kid was sitting on the floor with his head into the grids. He looked much calmer than he had before.

"I-i-i'm sorry," Hinata whispered as she looked away in shame. She didn't know anyone were around as she threw her tantrum, and now felt embarrassed with her break down. He was going to make fun of her, call her weak, and be another one of these who made her current life a living hell.

"Don't worry about it. You just didn't seem like the person to own such a loud voice, just took me by surprise, is all. I saw you come in here with one of the guards, and you bowed your head so far down I thought they were going to hit your knees." The man gave her a friendly grin. It didn't help, but made her face even more red. So even a stranger could tell she was pathetic. Just great.

"But you know," the guy continued as he rubbed his nose. "It's okey to let out all the anger and sadness inside. I do it all the time." He shrugged, almost apologetic. "It feels like I'm going to explode if I don't let it outside." The deep, clean color of his eyes had her breath taken away, and Hinata's face took a new shade of crimson. This time, it wasn't from embarrassment. He understood her, and accepted it.

"Thank you," Hinata murmured as she let her hair fall over her face. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and she let them fall down her cheeks. It felt so good to not be judged or stared at with such a hard gaze. It was such a relief that someone allowed her to be weak, encouraged her to do it. To let the pain show.

"That's all right," He said in a very soft voice. "Let it all out." and she did. Hinata cried under the warm gaze of this new arrived man, and fell asleep on the cool floor, face still damped from fresh tears. The man smiled, pleased with himself. The sound of clicking heals caught his attention, and he looked up to his right. A woman in a green, long jacket, painted nails and platinum blond hair in tho pig tails came strolling down the hall with a piece of board and a stack of paper in hand.

"Let's see, let's see," she muttered to herself, as her eyes wandered over the rooms in the building. Her brown eyes met the blond mans cold, blue ones. He recognized her as the medic who had examined him before placing him in this cell.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she said with an uninterested voice.

"Granny Tsunade," he greeted back with an attitude.

"We had to move you from block C, you made such a ruckus for the other inmates. It is just temporary, if you behave, and we're willing to move you back if you stop acting like a brat," the lady smiled a fake smile, "and act like a good inmate should."

"Why?" he snorted. "You have no right to keep me in here. I did nothing wrong."

"But that's where you're wrong." Tsunade saw his questions, but she lifted a hand up with a pen stuck inside it. "It's not the reason I'm here. I get too easily sidetracked. I'm here to inform you about your therapy. Normally Shizune takes care of this sort of things, but she's busy right now." She snarled and bit her lips, clutching the pen so hard it broke in her hand. It snapped her back to reality. "You will have therapy sessions tomorrow with Kushina."

The boy's face lit up at the name of his mother. Tsunade took two steps closer to the bar, and bended down toward the boy. "If I hear one word, one lousy, un-nice word, about your attitude or behavior, I will send you to the shoe for the rest of your stay. You're not to get personally involved with your therapist, and you're to stay the hell away from her. No physical contact. I'll make the rest of your stay here a living hell if you do. Am I making myself clear?" Wrinkles formed on her face as she talked, and her killing intent made him gulp hard. It wouldn't have been a surprise to him if she could bend the five inches thick bars with her bare hands. The blond boy nodded his head as he realised she was waiting for his answer.

"Good," she growled before straightening back up. "Now, Hyuuga, Hyuuga," she muttered to herself as her eyes wandered over the other cells. She took notice of the evil glare the kid sent her, but didn't pay it much mind. Finally spotting what she looked for, she strolled across the room.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she said as she looked down on her paper. Her eyes slightly widened as she read the quick description. As her brown orbs fell on the sleeping form on the floor, she couldn't help but wrinkle her eyebrows. Was this for real? This puny girl? Tsunade shook her head as she remembered other patients. Others who looked just as innocent, but also just as twisted. However, the adult couldn't bring herself to wake the girl as she saw how filthy, thin and tired the kid was.

Turning away from the sleeping form of the Hyuuga, she favored the staring blond across the room a look. "You two are in the same group. Inform her when she wakes up. It's one hour every Saturday evening," and with that, the woman stormed off, not wanting to be in this part of the facility any more. Naruto sent her one last glare, before his blue irises fell on the sleeping form of the girl.

"_That_ Hyuuga Hinata, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Puh, such a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. <em>

_I'm super hyped! I just got my first follower! Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone who is reading this story. You guys are all awesome! _

"_Jo nermer null jo trangere hull" is a Norwegian saying which translates to '' the closer to zero, the tighter the hole''. It's a sexual reference, and a very vulgar one at that._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'So let's break right out of these guilty cages  
>We're going to make it now<br>Don't ever turn around'_

_- Tiesto, Red Lights_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4. Therapy<span>

Hinata slept like a rock that night. Despite waking up on the hard floor, her mind was at ease, and the first thing she did was smile. Her soar body wasn't nothing a good stretching couldn't fix. A casual glance to the cell across from her, confirmed the boy from yesterday. He was sleeping in his bed, head her way. His hair was slipshod, as if he didn't care about it at all. The man was breathing heavily, and she wondered if was sleeping.

"You know, he watched you all night, that kid," a voice said, and she slightly jumped at the break of silence. What were with these people and suddenly popping up from everywhere? It was like they took pleasure in scaring her. The guards probably did, thought.

"Said something about not wanting to leave you to yourself and the demons of the darkness. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's a stubborn idiot. Everyone has demons inside here, nothing to do about it." The stern and toneless voice belonged to a young, black haired man. It was spiky at the back of his head, and he had long bangs. His eyes were as dark as Itachi's, but much, much sadder.

Hinata felt herself blush. He had watched her all night to make sure she didn't have any nightmares. Did he know? How did he know? She wanted to ask the man why, and who they were, but before she could, someone stepped in front of her cell and glared down at her. Swallowing her saliva, Hinata stared into the angry eyes of the brunette guard she almost loathed. He was the one who was always so mean to her, and he wouldn't tell her why he hated her with such a passion.

"Time for breakfast," he said in a hard tone and she nodded her head. Her gentle orbs fell to the floor as he opened the door and pointed her out. She did as she was told, and it was an unpleasant walk to the cafeteria. The man kept glaring daggers at her, and she felt herself shrink more and more.

"Good morning, baby blue," Deidara said as she sat down at her side of the table and sighed. "Dollface," Sasori greeted.

"G-g-good m-m-morning, g-g-guys," she stuttered and stared down at her plate. It was a piece of bread with just butter. Feeling drool at the end of her mouth, she didn't hesitate to gobble it down.

"Got one hell of an apatite there, Hina-hime," Hidan commented and laughed at her stuffed face. She chocked on a few pieces and grabbed for her glass of water. Half the cup went down, and she drew a deep breath.

"H-h-h-hime?" Hinata's face reddened a lot, and her eyes were wide. _(A/N: For those who are confused at this point, Hime means princess) _

"Yeah, sure. Why the hell not? I mean, both Dei-chan and Sasori get's to give you pet names, so why the hell can't I? Besides, you look and act like a fucking princess." She blushed at his statement. Was that a bad thing, or was it a compliment? It was really hard some times to understand the meaning behind Hidan's words.

Opening to answer him that she, in fact, didn't like the pet name, but she didn't get the chance. Their talking came to a halt when the blond man from earlier came up to their table and stared at Hinata. It took a few awkward seconds of silence before Deidara opened his mouth.

"Can he do that? I don't think he can do that." The blond nudged his red haired friend who gave him an annoyed look. "I swear, Deidara, if you don't stop touching me with your dirty hands, I will chop them off and give them to Kakuzu as a present for Christmas." The threat didn't seem to shake the blond, as he kept looking at the newcomer.

"Granny Tsunade came by when you were sleeping last night." A look of horror came across the group as their eyes landed on Hinata. They had spent the night together?! "She didn't want to wake you since you slept so nice after our little encounter," and the look of the group grew even worse. Itachi was whiter than Hidan, Sasori was blushing like a school girl, and half of Deidara's face was his eyes. Hidan was red with rage, and Kisame was smirking in a rather relaxed pose; chin in his palm.

Hinata wanted to scream at them for having it all wrong, but she couldn't deny what he was saying, and she wasn't going to tell them he had seen her cry. "A-a-a-ano-o," she stuttered, worse than ever.

"She wanted me to tell you that we have the therapy session today, after dinner." She nodded, and hoped he would go away. Don't say another word, she screamed inside her head.

"So you do have therapy with Kurenai," Itachi said lighty, to try and move everyone of them over on another subject. He wasn't sure who Hidan wanted to kill; the boy who was saying all this stuff, or Hinata who had let this happen to her.

"Nope. We have Kushina today," the man said as he locked eyes with Itachi. Hinata felt her heart beat voilently and she took deep breaths as the man turned his blue gaze away from her. Why was he so handsome? What was wrong with her? She had to calm down. Hinata resisted the urge to fan her hands in front of her face.

"Kushina doesn't work on Saturdays. She had our group yesterday," Itachi said as he circled the finger around the table.

"Shut up! It's what Granny Tsunade said yesterday! I'm just repeating what she said."

"Must have heard wrong," Deidara giggled at him. "No therapist has two groups. One is more than enough pain in the butt."

"I heard what I heard, you blond diva," the boy said and pointed at Deidara. It didn't go well as the man rose up and started shouting threats. Hinata made her hands into fists as she stared at the verbal fight. It was very close to becoming a physical one.

"Enough, Naruto." Hinata recognized the voice from the black haired man from the morning, and all eyes felt on him. "You're drawing too much attention. Do want to end up in the shoe, idiot?"

"Stay out of this, Sasuke!" Naturo whirled around and started barking at his friend. The brunette didn't seem to mind as he pulled him back to their table by the arm. The blond turned once more back at their table.

"We have session today, Hinata, don't forget!" Naruto gave her a bright smile, and she blushed a pink, soft color. Soon after, she wanted him to come back and explain the misunderstanding. The guys were talking in each others mouth, asking what he meant by encounter and what had happened.

"N-n-n-n-nothing h-h-happ-pp-pened," the bluette stuttered and lowered her flaming face to the table.

"Like hell it did," Hidan persuaded, "We all heard his words. What's this, Hime? Didn't know you had such a naughty side,"

"W-w-we d-d-didn't, H-h-h-hidan-san!" she almost yelled in frustration.

"Right, then what happened?" Deidara said, leaning over the table and grimaced at her.

"Enough," Itachi interrupted with a strong voice. "She said nothing happened, then nothing happened."

"Itachi, you bastard, I'm not talking to you, I was-"

"I said nothing happened." His dark eyes glared at the albino man, and he was challenging his authority for a few minutes, before sighing. "Fine, fine. Whatever, you son of a bitch." The rest of the breakfast was held in silence. Hinata didn't dare look up at the boys, afraid they would start asking again despite Itachi's warning. It was all that blonde kids fault, Naruto. If he hadn't come up to them and said such weird things, everything would still be fine. They wouldn't look at her like a loose whore any more.

The trip back to her cell was a blur. She knew she had gotten up from her seat, been strapped into her jacket by the man who lead her there, and put in her cell in a rough manner. She didn't mind. To her, she could stay in that cell for the rest of her miserable life. It was over. She could never talk to them again, or see Itachi in the eyes. They thought the worst of her, now. Hinata felt sad. She was so sad her situation. Life wasn't fair, it had never been fair to her; but a little luck, just a little luck would have helped. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for Itachi standing up for her, but she was ashamed for not doing so herself.

She should have told them what had happened, cleared the misunderstanding right away. Stop being such a pathetic coward, she thought as her left hand gripped her head. Clutching her hair, Hinata felt tears in her eyes. Excusing it as lack of nutrition, she shuffled up to a corner and sat down. The next thing that crossed her, was frustration. Why were they trying to make her life so hard to live? She hadn't even killed a bug in her life, not even unwanted spiders. Maybe it was her punishment for not standing up for herself. On the contrary, it was her punishment for not doing so. If she had said something right away, she wouldn't be in this dark corner right now.

Anger filled her features. If it wasn't for that stupid blonde, she would have been made of! She wouldn't have been made to such a fool in front of her new friends! It was all his fault. If he didn't exist, everything would have been fine. He should be gone, all gone. Dead in a ditch. She was going to get ride of him. Get ride of him. Smother him, expose of him, crush him,** kill him**!

"No," she whispered shocked to herself. It was those dark thoughts again. "Go away, go away," she started crying and moving soothingly back and forth. "One bar, two bars, three bars," she muttered as her eyes flooded over and she couldn't see them any more. It didn't make a difference, she knew how many they were. "One wall, two walls, three walls," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Eh'hem," Kushina coughed to get the attention of the group. She had taken over for Kurenai because the woman hadn't felt well when she found out who was in her group. Hissing a little, the red haired female cursed the head nurse, Tsunade. That old woman didn't understand how much of a pressure this would put on her employes, but she understood she didn't have a choice. The others had too many patients to take over, and she had just started. Both she and her friend had been tempted to say no, but neither could afford to lose this job. Thus they cursed the old woman in secret, and it was only one hour a week. Nothing she couldn't count was over.<p>

"Welcome, group. My name is Kushina and I will take over for Kurenai today. She will probably be back by next week." Each of them muttered their own greeting, and she slowly studied them. She had seen pictures and read their profile, but seeing the psychopaths up close was something else. Each and every one of them were unique to the group, and she was kind of curious to find out how their mind worked. It was one of her fascinations.

One of the people that interested her the most, was Gaara of the desert. He was the first prisoner of this cell, at an age of seven. He had been diagnosed with insomnia, bipolar and schizophrenia. Tsunade wasn't sure, but told them she suspected him with MPD too. The man was currently staring at her, seated in a chair to her left. His eyes were green, and he had dark circles around them. His hair was a dark shade of red, and he was pale in the skin.

"Any thing you want to share, Gaara?" she asked as she looked down on her note board. The others had warned her to look at him. He loved the attention, and it gave him pleasure to scare the psychiatrists. They had told her to look down on her note board and just listen. It wasn't going to be anything close to pleasant, but it was the job to observe the inmates minds. To put down their progress in a graph to find out what helped, and what didn't. The goal was to try to help them as best as they could with their abilities.

"I dreamt I was taking a bath. The white bathtub was filled with blood. It was so filled it was drooling over on the sides," he spoke in a monotone voice. She had heard it was common for him to intimidate the therapist, but he never showed a spark other than killing intent. She wrote down 'hint of cannibalism still present.'

"Here we go again," a boy with blond hair and purple eyes said, placing his chin in his palm and sighed. "Always talking about the boring-"

"Yagura," Kushina said in a gentle voice as she shuffled her papers. She found the profile. The kid was suffering from none-empathic and none-sympathetic feelings toward fellow humans. His OCD was also making him believe the color purple was evil. It had made him gorge out his own eyes three times. Somehow, they always grew back over night. He wasn't allowed anywhere near a reflection. The kid also loved being the center of attention. "You can be next, if that is all right for Yugito," she addressed the blond girl next to him. She closed her dark eyes before nodding slowly. It satisfied the kid, as he tightened his crossed hands.

She found her profile as Gaara kept describing his sick dream. She noted down more words, 'violent', 'sinister', 'maniac', and other words that came to mind as she listened to his dream. "Yugito Nii, what about you?" Kushina asked as she took a look over the profile. It shone to her in red letters; seventeen bodies on conscience. Not allowed near any kind of objects. She looked up from her sheet and to the girl in cuffs. She looked calm, and talked about a blue bird. She noted the the dream as it progressed, and finished it off as a demon bit the head of the singing bird. She also had a disturbing attraction that made Kushina's trained poker face almost falter. It was just the third profile out of the ten, and she was feeling sick down to her soul. These guys weren't like her normal group; they were much, much more.

"My turn, my turn," Yagura said as he squirmed in his seat. She gave him the permission to talk, and changed her tactic. This kid required a lot of attention, and would throw tantrums if not receiving it. She nodded at him and noted down a few more polite words than he used. This kid was something else, talking so easily about killing children. It made her sad to listen to.

She didn't hesitate to move on to the red bearded man. "Roushi, would you like to share something with us?" The man had the most pleasant story of them all. It was about a lonely monkey who found a friend in a butterfly. His eyes was staring at the newest member as he talked in a soft voice, and Kushina glanced down on her working papers. There was nothing there, but the usual information. Gender, age, looks. The only thing it gave away was; don't talk about chocolate, and a question mark under diagnosis. Well, that's strange.

She noted some of the story, and moved on to the fifth person. Almost half way there, she comforted herself. She moved on to the next person in line, and noted how the persons face was all covered up in bandages. Blood red eyes met hers, and a shiver went down her spine. It was suddenly cold inside there. She snapped for her breath before glancing down on the papers, finding the one she needed. "So, ehm," Kushina quickly looked over it. "Han," she muttered, "would you like to share something?" she found herself asking even though it said in huge letters that the man had never once spoken in any session. And as before, he shook his head and held his tongue. The man had a long list of blood and mental illnesses she hadn't even heard of. She had to look into those later on.

Sixth in line was a brown haired man with brown eyes. He was pale and very tall. The man was glaring at her from his chair, and she quickly glanced back down. Tends to do random acts of violence. She looked up, and noted how he was buckled to the chair. Explained that too. He, as number three, also was bothered with his OCD, and he had a serious case of hallucination. Interesting.

"Do you want to share something with us, Utakata?" she asked him and got ready to write.

"You will burn in hell for locking up the princess." He was angry as he tossed in his chair and looked about. He was looking for something, and she found the answer a few seconds later. Upon studying his imaginary world, she discovered it resolved around a girl named Hotaru.

"Are you talking about Hotaru?" she asked him as she wrote his bewilderment.

"Don't take her name in your mouth, worm. Bring Kurenai back, I only talk to her."

"Kurenai isn't working today. She'll be back next week, don't worry." He looked down on the floor in thought, and cursed some more before calming down. She made a note to Kurenai about his reaction. Affection, was a word she placed with a question mark. If an inmate became attracted to one of the staff, it could cause serious problems.

She moved on without giving it much more thought, and saw yet another girl. This was very odd. Usually there were only one girl in the group, let alone two. This person had light blue hair and orange color eyes. So strange, the red head thought as she picked up the next page. "Fuu?" she asked as she gave the girl her attention again.

"Yes, Kushina?" she asked and bowed her head slightly. She was very polite, and the older woman blushed slightly. Of course, she should also have bowed upon entering the room. Stupid nervousness.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" The redhead asked as she scanned the papers. She was rather young, but not as young as Yagura. She was just a few years older than Gaara. Her only description was 'Fixating', and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it meant. However, she became curious. Of what? Emotions and objects were usual terms when a mentally ill person was locked up for it. Their fixation would go as far as stalking and murder. It wasn't a surprise to her if everyone in this group was a killer. It was the reason Kurenai had been assigned to it.

"I don't like the darkness," the girl said in a soft voice and stared at the ground. "It feels like a monster is swallowing me every time the night comes, and I'll die alone, afraid. Why are you keeping me alone? I never left my friends alone." Getting goose bumps from the sudden, chilling tone in her voice, med her focus her eyes down on the squares on the paper. She noted a few words as the girl talked, before wrapping it up. They only had twenty minutes left, and she was grateful for that.

"Now," she muttered as she looked up from her hands and into two blue eyes. The blond hair confused her so much she almost called out her husbands name but stopped herself. This man had scars in his face, and she only knew one person with those. Tsunade, that skanky whore. How could she do this to her?

He was giving her an eager look, waiting to be asked the same questions as the others. The woman, feeling sick and dizzy, went back to her robotic way of working. She asked the questions automatically and wrote as the answers came.

"Naruto, do you have something you want to share with us?" The blond didn't let himself be asked twice as he poured his heart out in confusion. He couldn't understand why he was there at all and why nobody told him what was happening. It appeared that he had selective memories. She told him everything was going to be all right as she read the profile. She didn't want to; Kushina hated the kid, but it was her job. He was locked up at the age of fifteen, and she stared at his medical records. Nothing of his mind, considering it was his first therapy session it didn't come as a surprise to her. The job called, so she focused on him. His voice and body language.

He was telling her one thing, but his body was signaling another. She also felt him glitch, miss words or jump over them, as if censured. She also felt his tone harden at certain subjects, and she sighed as he finally finished. MPD or schizophrenic, she wrote down with question mark. It sounded like a possibility.

Kushina moved on to the next girl, and felt her mouth open slightly as she saw the girl sitting to her right. She was pinching her eyes shut, as if scared. A quick look about the room made her aware why. Every single one of the inmates was staring hungrily at her, as if she was fried potato chips. It felt so foreign to her to look at the girl with such long, purple hair and quivering in that tiny form. It wasn't the way Kushina remembered her. The first they they had met, the girl had been cocky, dangerous and right out evil. This girl was scared, radiating fear.

A quick look at her working sheet confirmed her suspicion. It was Hyuuga Hinata. The paper stated her looks, together with a picture, her almost age of fourteen, and one word was written down on her medical chart. Guilty of over fifty first-degree murder cases. It twitched her stomach. This puny girl was capable of the inhumane.

"Hinata," she whispered. Kushina meant for it to come out as strong as she could, and had tried to draw her hatred to fuel her, but she couldn't. The sight of this girl, looking so scared and along, couldn't make her hate her. She made an ahem sound before trying again. "Hinata, is there something you would like to say? Be kind to her, everyone. Hinata, like Naruto, is new here."

"I want to go home," she muttered, before bowing her head to her knees. She girl was slowly rocking, and Kushina gave a huge sigh. Seven more minutes. No shame in quitting early. Announcing the meeting over, she asked for the guards to escort the inmates back to their cells.

Naturo tried to protest, tried to say he wanted to stay longer and that the session wasn't over, but Kushina couldn't stay there. She couldn't look at her son like this, knowing what he had done and what had gone down. Sighing, she had to leave her breaking heart and the screaming boy behind as she did her work. Mom was the last word to hit her, before she speeded up to reach her office. Fresh tears were falling from her eyes as she entered the room. Leaving the kid behind was one of the hardest things she had ever done. But it had to be done. No excuse. No remorse. She was just glad the day was over, and she could go back to her normal group, not caring for others.

Falling into her chair, she slipped her head into her hands and wept. The sadness had built up over the last week, and it was now flowing over.

"Ah, Kushina, I was wondering if-" a woman stopped in the door as she saw the form of the older woman. Her dark blue eyes fell on the form of brunette with dark side. Her hair was short, and she was slender. She had stacks and stacks of paper in her hands, probably on her way to Tsunade.

"Did she know?" she couldn't help asking as she glared at the girl. She might not know, and be innocent in the matter, but right now the woman was too upset to think rational enough to be patient and kind.

"Know what?" The woman in the door asked with a confused expression, just as she had predicted. But she wasn't done with her just yet.

"Did you know **BOTH** Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were in my group?" she screamed as she stood up from her chair, waving with her hands. Rivers of water streamed down her face, but she couldn't care less. This was just too much for her.

"I, wha, just hold on, what? Kushina, what? Hinata and Naruto? No, I had no idea at all. What group are they in? If I remember your group, it's full. What?" the girl was so confused she lost one of the paper stacks and cursed loudly. It would take forever to clean that up.

"Now I know why Kurenai said no to go to work today," Kushina whispered as she wiped her face and knelt down to help the woman scoop up the papers. She didn't care if it wasn't stacked right, Tsunade would just have to fix that herself. Placing the last piece of papers on top of the rest, she gave the girl a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Shizune. I just feel so messed up right now. How could Tsunade sign me to the both of them on the same day, without warning me? That's just cruel," she fell defeated back into the floor, and hugged her knees. The brunette apologized as she went to deliver the stack of papers. It didn't take long for her to return and sit down beside the woman. It was hard to work at a mental hospital, and took just as much toll on the workers as inmates.

"It's going to be all right, Kushina," Shizune comforted the woman and rubbed her arm slightly.

"Did you know that girl killed fifty other?" she finally said as her eyes dried up. The movement of the other woman shaking her head, made new tears rose to her eyes. "And that my kid wasn't any better? He had just as many bodies in his file, if not more," the last words came out as sobs.

"It's going to be all right," Shizune hugged her friend tight. "We're going to do the best we can."

"He's all fucked up, Shizune. I almost didn't recognized him at all. He's the spit image of his father, but his personality. You should have seen it! It's like he's another person!" She sobbed more. "where did I go wrong, what did I do wrong? What's with this generation? They went to the same class, they played ball together. Why did they end up here?" she was screaming and sobbing so hard it was difficult to talk. The brunette said nothing. She had no answers, no comforting words. She could do nothing for her friend but hold her tightly and hope it helped.

"What did I do wrong? When did I fail as a parent?" Kushina drew a deep, shaky breath and let new tears fall. She didn't have to hide them here. There was nobody watching but friends.

"I don't know, Kushina. You did nothing wrong. These things just seem to happen. Hinata came from a royal family with a nice father and kind sibling. The Hyuuga's are gentle beings and known for their calm nature. Yet this happened to her. I have no explanation, but that's why we are here. We are here to help them, to do our best." She stood up and offered her friend a hand. "If we give it our all, we might be able to save these lost kids."

"You're right," she shove away her tears and took the outstretched hand. "I will do everything in my power to help them." and with that, they both returned to their work, with the goal clear in mind. Whatever was happening to these people; they were going to do something about it.

* * *

><p><em>The last chapter had myself so excited I had to write a new one. Like now. Right away. And post it. Asap. (the clock is now 7 AM)<em>

_I'm going to be honest with you guys, I don't know who I want Hinata to end up with, if she ends up with someone at all. My first thought was with Gaara, but you know, both Naruto and Itachi is really sweet to her right now. Leave your vote, please. _

_Kya! The story got two other followers! Yay! Thank you guys so much, and thanks to all the silent readers! You're all awsome! _

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: you just made made my day! Thank you for leaving a comment to my story. It means a lot to me. _

_Mommymomo: wah! Thank so much for commenting on my story! ^-^ and yes it is, and I hope you can forgive me for writing it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

_Warning: chapter contains clearer description of last chapters stories. Skip the flashback if you don't like gore. This story is rated M for a reason._

_'I got a black magic woman  
>Got me so blind I can't see<br>That she's a black magic woman  
>She's tryin' to make a devil out of me.'<em>

_- Santana, Black Magic Woman_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Scared<p>

Hinata was back in her cell, and she was quivering badly. What was going on? Her memory was slipping. The woman at the therapy session was not Kurenai, and she had given her such a horrid look the girl had feared she would stab her in the neck with her writing pen. She had expected it to be Kurenai, despite Naruto telling her other wise. Why had she expected that? She didn't know.

Weren't they suppose to be ten people? She was sure they were suppose to be ten. There were suppose to be ten people sitting in chairs expect from Kushina. She had never counted wrong before. This was bad, she was going mad! This place was finally getting to her.

And all those horrible looks. Each and everyone of them had one, even Naruto. They looked so human until they opened their mouths up. Why hadn't anyone else noticed that one person had been missing? She couldn't say anything about it, because she couldn't remember what he looked like. Or she. Or maybe he. Ah, she couldn't remember at all. Why, why, why?

Naruto was suppose to be a good guy, why had he told that red haired woman such horrible things? Why did any of them do it. Those stares hunted her. Hinata shifted in her uncomfortable seat on the floor, and stared into the wall. She didn't want to stare outside, scared of seeing Naruto there. Would she be able to ignore him if he called out to her? She didn't think so. It would be rude, and she didn't want to be rude.

Damn it, she knew she had counted nine other people! She just knew it. Why couldn't she remember the face? It was so hard; when she recalled the memory, the person became a shadow, as if disappearing out of reality. The thought scared her, and Hinata tried harder to remember. If she could remember the face, maybe everything would be okey. Trying to grasp the person was too difficult, so Hinata started another place. Where had that person been in the room?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Hinata arrived the one social room they had; the cafeteria. It seemed like they held all meals here, including the therapy sessions and the social hour a day. She didn't know why, but it relaxed her to be in the known environment. She had been seated next to a redhead with dark, blue eyes. She was looking around in her papers, casually glancing up from them and started by greeting everyone good day. Her gaze never fell on Hinata as she talked, and she calmed more down. She couldn't tell if the woman hadn't noticed her, or was ignoring the tiny girl, but she didn't mind. Hinata felt more at ease every time someone was looking the other way. Eyes were always so judgmental and made her want to die. A person's voice could be mean and lashing, but their eyes were what she dreaded the most. They were so much more intense than words. _

_To help herself even more, Hinata counted. One therapist. One, two, three... They were ten people beside the psychiatrist. Not a very large group, but big enough. _

_"Welcome, group. My name is Kushina and I will take over for Kurenai today. She will probably be back by next week." The woman didn't seem to mind the inmates reaction as she slowly fixed her already perfect papers. Some of the people greeted her, and she took note of five of them. The first was the person sitting next to her therapist. His hair was crimson red, and his eyes wore a black pattern of sleepless nights. His green eyes wasn't intense. They didn't even own a sparkle, and she almost thought he was dead, until his orbs darted about the room and found her face. Hinata blushed at being caught staring, so she quickly looked at someone else. _

_The next she noticed was Naruto. He was smiling from ear to ear and leaning forward on his chair. Upon being seated in her chair, they had let her out of her jacket, but Naruto wasn't just in his jacket, he was chained to the chair. Hinata wondered why. Why was the blond tied down? He wasn't any less louder than he had ever been, but it was another loud voice that caught her attention. _

_As she averted her gaze, her orbs found the person next to her odd friend. It was a tanned man with sunglasses. Why did he have sunglasses? All their belongings were taken from them as they entered this place. His had was blond and in a short ponytail, he had a small amount of blond beard around his mouth, and he was smiling big. His mood was contagious, and she found herself giving a soft smile. So there were people in this prison who smiled like that. It was nice. _

_The next was the squirming man across the room. He was, as Naruto, chained to his chair. He was glaring at the therapist and tugging at his restrains. She knew he would have jumped her if he was free. Quivering at the hostility the man was showing, she jumped the next people, until she saw the girl next to the red haired man. He was still staring at her, but she pretended not to see it. _

_Hinata focused on the girl, hoping to be able to shut out the intense eyes of the man. She was blond, and had her long, blond hair braided in the back of her neck. She looked at the floor, not acknowledging anyone at all. For some reason, Hinata could relate to the girl. Was she scared? Did she feel uneasy? Was she like her, and didn't want to be there? _

"_Anything you want to share, Gaara?" Kushina asked, and the bluette fell out of her thoughts. She didn't want to look at the red haired man, but everyone was, so carefully glanced up. The woman next to her was not looking at the man, but rather down on her paper. Maybe she didn't want to be there, just liker Hinata herself. _

_"I dreamt I was taking a bath. The white bathtub was filled with blood. It was so filled it was drooling over on the sides," the man said in a low, steady voice, as if thinking back. Wait what, Hinata thought in horror as her eyes widened. What was he saying? How could he tell everyone that? Shivers ran down her spine, and goosebumps made her clench her jaw, preventing her teeth from clattering. Their eyes locked, and they weren't dead anymore. Gaara's eyes were shining with delight as he grinned at her. He wasn't tied, but he didn't make a move to get up from his chair. Still, she felt like she was drawn toward him, falling into him, disappearing in his presence. Such a horrible person, she thought and tried to breath. It was hard, her chest was in pain and she dying under his gaze. Just as she had when first meeting Kisame. _

"_Here we go again," a voice interrupted and Hinata was thankful. Gaara stopped staring at her for a second to favor the boy a glare. Hinata wasn't able to move her gaze in time, as he adjusted his eyes back to her, psychotic smile still intact. Not again! _

"_Yagura," Kushina said, "you can be next, if that's all right for Yugito." The woman in the middle of the boys gave a slight bob of the head. _

"_Bodies were piled up around the white room. Well, it wasn't white any more, that's for sure." He gave a sinister giggle, and she could breath again. She wasn't sure she wanted to; her breaths came in a fast, unhealthy rhythm. She knew she had to stop herself, or she would go into hyperventilation and pass out. Calm down, Hinata! The girl scolded herself and gripped her fingers to her hair. She pulled hard to physically move her face out of reach from the red haired man, and into her lap. Hinata curled into herself and breathed heavily. It was one of her worst experiences in life thus far. _

"_In fact, it was this very room. Mangled bodies, several hundreds of them. It was such a funny dream. The echos of screams still intact, fresh blood still dripping, all the tasty flesh. It was like being on the outside, again." The man leaned forward on his chair and stared at the bluette. She was hiding, but they both knew she could still hear him, despite her fingers in her ears. The pause he had made to be dramatic, didn't come across that for the therapist as she moved on. _

"_Yugito Nii, what about you?" she asked the girl, and Hinata glanced at her. She had just promised that the kid would be next. Hinata didn't like her. The woman lied and forgot. The bluette didn't dare look up. She could feel the eyes of Gaara upon her, and it made her skin crawl. Look away, look away, she chanted and clutched her eyes shut. She didn't listen to the rest of the stories, and only slightly glanced up when Naruto started talking. It slowly came back to her. That's right. Naruto was in the same room as her. Feeling a little better, she tilted her head to look at her blond friend. She didn't dare lift it in case she caught gimps of that red haired man. _

_Naruto had tilted his head to the side, his smile was eager than usual and a small amount of drool came down his cheek. He snapped after then woman when he talked, as if trying to bite her. She started shaking at the horrible sight and slowly averted her her gaze back down. A hand pulled her into the back of the chair, and she was told to sit quiet and stop disturbing the other inmates. She knew the voice. It was that mean brunette guard who hated her. Hinata was starting to hate him back for tormenting her life. _

_She looked through her bangs, and her face became completely red. Everyone in the room was staring at her but Naruto and the woman. He was in the middle of talking about how he disliked the place and what he wanted to happen next. Hinata started to quiver as she found the eyes of Gaara. He was smiling at her, growing more sister as he sucked up her fear. In fact, every inmate was giving her the same, hungry stare. _

_Naruto stopped talking, and she suddenly called out for. Her head snapped in the direction of the red haired woman. A series of emotions flashed before her eyes, and Hinata didn't know what to make of it. Terror, sorrow, anger, shock. Nothing good. _

_The woman managed to pull herself together, and looked at her with an almost apologetic look. "Hinata, is there something you would like to say?" she turned back to the group and spoke again. "Be kind to her, everyone. Hinata, like Naruto, is new here." It didn't help the hungry looks she received, but the kindness and consideration the woman showed made her shut her gaping mouth. She was still visibly shaking. _

"_I want to go home," she whispered and bowed her head a little. Hinata felt awful. Why wasn't the session over, already? Please, be over. Be over. It felt like Kushina could read her mind, because seconds later, she announced the session over, and packed her things. Naruto had tried to protest, but the woman practically ran out of her room. She did everything as told when they lead her out of the place and back to the room._

* * *

><p>Thinking back, she couldn't blame herself for not remembering if the man had left the room. She had kept her gaze down and hidden from all those sinister stares. Curse them all! She slammed er fits into the concrete cement and sniffed. Every single one of them! This wasn't fair at all. Why were they taunting her like this, leaching of her fear? Those coward, picking on someone smaller and more fragile than them. It wasn't fair. Why her? Why her!?<p>

She didn't dare to open her eyes, afraid those emerald eyes would shine in the darkness. "Get out of my head," she muttered and glared through her bangs. "Get the hell away from me," the girl growled, and hit her palm forward. It hit something hard, and she stared into the white wall. It was cold to her warm touch, and the pain seeping from the physical abuse made her whimper. It wasn't bad, but rather made the tightening in her chest loosen.

Hinata hit the wall with her other palm, using every bit of force she had. She imagined it being her Naruto when he had opened his mouth and made everyone misunderstand the situation. She lifted her aching, swollen palm and hit the wall again. This time it was Deidara and his huge, annoying mouth. Sasori and he's creepy obsession. Hidan and his cursing, bad mouth. Kisame and his awful grin. Itachi whom looked down upon her. She was going to show him. She could take care of herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress.

Another hit fell on the wall, and her skin broke. The crimson liquid painted the wall, but Hinata didn't care. That blasted guard who always treated her badly without explaining himself; her hand hit the wall. That blond guard who had made a fool of her the very first day. Her father, for being unreasonably strict. His methods of trying to fixing her was too brutal; it had ended up destroying her more. She slammed her fist again into the wall. Panting and gasping, she felt the last drop of power surged through her.

Growling, she let out a fiercely scream and hit the wall with everything she had. "Juken!" She cried out and the wall shook under the enormous force. It trembled a few seconds, and as she removed her hand, she saw the huge dent in the wall. Bits and crumbles fell to the ground, and she lost her balance and went knees first into the solid stone. Her feet throbbed in pain, but she didn't mid. Every part of her body was exhausted and in pain, but that was all right. The tightening in her chest was gone, and she felt about it. Folding her hands out on her side, Hinata blinked. She was so tired. So very tired.

It wasn't the bad kind of tired, the one she had felt when her mind had kept her awake the night. No, this was a good kind of tired. She felt content.

"What the hell is going on here?" someone far away said. She started to giggle.

"I think I threw my very first tantrum." The thought made her roll over and laugh more. Hanabi would always throw those, go about and smash things while using words Hinata had never even heard of. Her father would never falter at whatever they had been arguing about, but he had always been proud of the will to fight his youngest had shown. It was so clear, and yet Hinata could never do that. She would be punished hard if she spoke back to her father. Life was very unfair.

"Would you be proud if you saw me now, father? Would this have been good? I broke something. It sure wasn't that expensive vase, like Hanabi did, paint your precious paintings or hit people. It was just a wall, but it's something, father. It's something."

"What is going on, Hyuu- How the hell did you get our of your strains!?" A siren wailed somewhere, and she winched. Why were they so loud, damn it. Couldn't they be more calm and relaxed, like she was right now? It wasn't like someone was dead, was it?

She heard the buzzing of a walkies-talkie. "Get in her, you guys! Hyuuga is out of her strains and trying to escape. It's a bloody mess!" Escape? She examined the ceiling. There was no way she was able to escape. She was so tired, Hinata couldn't even make herself stand up. Escape? They had to be blind or mad to try something like that.

Giggling she reminded herself where she was. A madhouse. That was right. She was in a mental hospital, of course she was mad. Oh, well. Then it was okey. She pushed herself off the floor and clutched forward. Damn, her hands really hurt.

"Holy sh- she's still alive! Where is that back up, Uzumaki?! I need it, right now! It looks like she's murdered someone in there! Hurry, curse you." It felt like background music in an elevator as she stared down.

Her hands were a complete mess. They were mutilated beyond recognition; blood still oozing from the wounds, coagulated blood stiffening her fingers in place and bones shining though the wetness. She felt sick. It was a horrible sight, and her face went completely white. What had she done?

She didn't get further as five guards jumped her from behind. They tackled her down to the floor, and it scared the girl so much she bit the first guard. He cried out and clutched his hand, now missing half a finger. She quickly spat out the piece of meat.

"She fucking bit me," he said between unbelieving cries.

"Don't stand there and be a pussy burden, get the hell to Tsunade and get that shit examined. Who knows what kind of diseases this thing has?"

"Right away, Asuma-san," the man said and stormed off. Hinata tossed in their turn and fought like a mad cat. Broken hands be damned, she thought as she rolled out of their grip with great flexibility and kneed the first guard in the groin. Despite wearing a jockstrap, he clutched forward and stared white eyed at her.

"She tried to break my nuts!" he said shocked and one of the guards were laughing just as much as a madman. "That's what you get, you idi-" he didn't get further as she connected her heel with his nose and broke it. The man cried and let go of her other leg, as his once hurt mate retaliated the laughter. She rolled up and kneed the guards in the chest from her position on the floor. One of them 'oof'ed and rolled backwards, but not the brunette. He was glaring at her, almost daring her to go at him again, giving him an excuse to hurt her.

"Just you try it, you wrench," and she charged him. He went in for another tackle, but she quickly ducked and sent an elbow to his cheek. Asuma took it head on, and clutched one of her hands. He spun around her and bent the arm behind her back. The girl cried in pain from her wounds, and slammed her head back into his nose.

"Fucking hell," he cursed as he let go of her hand to clutch his broken nose. "Stop aiming for the face, you coward!" She hissed at him and backed up into the corner. One of the guards had managed to sneak up her rear and locked his arms around her overarms and neck. She squirmed in his hold, but he was tightening the grip so hard she could only manage a whimper.

"Suckers, I don't see how you could let her hit you in the face. Common, man. We're suppose to wear protection," he scolded them in a childish way as he easily stood his ground against the fierce female. She was fast and flexible, but he was taller and way stronger. He had her in an unbreakable lock.

"Says the guy who got hit in the nuts," His friend said, and two black eyes were starting to show. He couldn't hold back a laugh. "At least I had protection the right place. Man, you should see your face, there is no way you're ever getting a date with-"

None of them foresaw what came next. Hinata gripped the mans hair with her fingers as she bent her elbows, and jumped. It felt like the bones were breaking inside her hands again, but she kept going. She rolled her upper body and sent both her knees straight into his face. The could hear it crack and the second later, she was free. They were so dumbstruck they were powerless when she jolted forward and tripped them both over. The next second, she was out of her cell and running down the hallways.

"How could you just let her go, man!" She heard Asuma screech.

"She fucking kneed me in the face! You did the same when she headbutted you, moron!" and the rest was lost between the walls as she rounded another corner. The way out, she tried desperately to think, but she couldn't. Her mind was panicking, and her body gave into pure instinct; get away, run, flee!

She hurried down the hallways, turned away from yells and the sound of footsteps, and soon came into a corridor with doors. It was new to her, and she was about to turn around when the sound of running steps came her way. Shit, shit, shit.

Quickly she took the second door to her left, and broke into it. It was filled with light and she stumbled over boxes, chairs and piles of paper. The speed made her roll over and crash into a desk of wood. Her shoulder gave a painful pop as it dislocated. Hinata tried to not scream, but she couldn't tears fell down her face, but she didn't stay there long. Seconds later, the guards were upon her, and she jolted around the desk, barely missing a couple of teasers.

"You, that way, I'll go this," the guard called, and Hinata didn't hesitate to move to the book shelf. No use staying the same place, then they would surely catch her. One of the guards came running after, and she tossed all her body weight into it. The furniture fell over the screaming guard, and she clutched her shoulder. It was aching. Not wasting time, she jumped behind another desk. The other guard called out for his friend, and the second his eyes left her positing, the girl darted for the next door.

The guard spotted her and fired his teaser gun. It barely missed her foot, and she shut the door behind her. Damn, what now? She was going to get caught at this rate. They were getting closer and closer to hitting her.

"Well, hello." A female voice said, and she spun around, heart up in her throat. "If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just asked," the blond woman said. She recognized her. It was that lady Tsunade who had examined her when she had entered her.

"Such a mess you have made, Hyuuga Hinata," the woman looked back down on her papers and kept writing, fuming for herself. She wanted to ask the woman why she was there, and what was going on, just like Naruto had, but didn't get the chance. The door started moving, and she put a foot against the wall to stop the guard from entering.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you all right?" It was Asuma. Hinata growled in anger. Couldn't he give her a break once in a while?

"Yes, yes. I'm all right." Blondie sighed and gripped the lowest shelf on her desk and opened it. The strength of the guards increased, and it wasn't long before they would come in there. "They're soon here," Tsunade said, as if reading her thoughts. She took a huge sip from her bottle of sake before putting it back into her desk. "And there is no where to go."

Their eyes met, and Hinata thought of giving up for a second, until she spotted the window on her left side. It wasn't far, she could make it. The woman stared intently at the girl, and followed her gaze. She understood what she was thinking, and stood up to stop her, but it was too late. In two quick steps, the girl hurled herself out of the window.

"Idiot, this is the second floor!" Tsunade yelled out and a hand automatically went to stop her. But it was too late. The girl tumbled to the groun, and the hand went to her mouth instead. She gasped loudly as the guards ripped the doors open.

Hinata didn't have time to think as she whirled in the air. She hadn't been thinking when she had leaped for the window. The only thing she was certain of, was that she couldn't get captured. She couldn't go back to her cell. If they didn't kill her, her mind certainly would.

"It's better this way," she muttered as her eyes shut and she waited for the hard crash of the ground. **Stupid, if you're going to jump, at least let it look graceful**, the voice whispered in her mind and she opened her eyes just in time to see herself take one last spin, before rolling over on the ground. Her knees bent, and it didn't hurt at all.

Se was so starstruck she sat there for a few seconds before the yells of the guards brought her back to reality.

"Did you guys see that? Mother of all metal, how did she do that?"

"Who cares, get her!" Asuma screamed and the guards went back inside, ready to pursue her again. She quickly took a look around. She was in a courtyard and there were only two doors. One of them lead back to building she had jumped off, the other lead the oposit way. The choice wasn't hard as she ran away from the nurse's office.

"Come back here, Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade screamed out of her window, but she didn't slow down as she opened the door to the next building. Maybe it lead outside. It was better than turning back. She kept running down the corridors and turning corners as a metallic sound caught her attention.

"She's headed toward F block," Tsunade's voice ordered from the speakers, and Hinata pushed herself harder. Damn, was there no way of loosing them off her track? She was so exhausted she wanted to drop.

She probably would have fallen over if it wasn't for the adrenalin in her veins. They kept her up right, and her heart beat furiously. She was scared out of her mind, and that fear drove her to keep going. The only way to live was to get out of here. Hinata kept pushing herself with those thoughts, and ran straight into a hard wall as she opened another door and tried to go though it. A confused guard rose his eyebrows and the second it took him to recover had her running back the way she came from.

"Hey, you! Please stop!" It didn't last long as she heard him run after her, telling her in a very polite voice to calm down and finish this chase

There was no way she was going to surrender. He wasn't shooting at her, and Hinata took every turn she found, just to confuse his aim. She didn't look back, but she wasn't going to. Focusing on the road a head, she took another turn, and quickly changed direction again. It had been two guard down the corridor, both lost in their own thought, smiling and talking about nothing. Her sudden appearance is what had kept her alive for so long. Before they could think about reaching for their gun, she was at the end of the other way.

"H-Hey!" one of the guards called out after her, but Hinata didn't stop. She stormed through the door at the end, and came into another cell. Damn, she thought and sprinted for the end of it. She was half way when someone tackled her from behind, and they both went stumbling forward. The guard gripped her hard around the wrists, and pushed her down into the ground. Hinata's eyes widened and she glanced behind her. It was over, they had caught her.

A man with a bob-look and huge, fuzzy eyebrows gave her a huge smile as he tried to regain his breath. "You run well," he commented. "I don't have your agility to maneuver around the corners and catch up to you, but this is what became your doom. I'm the fastest thing on the tracks." It was the man she had first bumped into in this block, who had asked her in a kind voice to stop.

"Lee!" Hinata knew Asuma's voice and her face filled with horror. "Good job, lad. This is one fast rabbit."

"Yes, she is," Lee said as he helped her up in a stern, but gentle way. She hissed at Asuma and he flinched. It was just a minor movement of his eyes and eyes, but it was there. His face was horribly bruised, and she almost felt proud over her homemade work. It suited him just fine. She felt Lee relax his grip on her wrist, and she used the opportunity to stamp him his left foot. The young man cried out in pain and she jolted for the door.

"Lee, you idiot!" Asuna cursed under his breath, but her freedom was short. Five guards had joined after the older man, and all of them, including Lee, had thrown themselves over her. She was trying to fight them off, but her strength was missing. Her face was painfully pushed into the floor, and she tried to turn around and fight, but her eyes locked with something else.

Two green eyes stared at her behind the cell – just barely two feet away from her face- , and Gaara gave her one, last sinister smile. "Idiot," he muttered to her as she was dragged away from him. A shot with some sedative was injected into her arm, and Hinata whimpered one last time as those green eyes fell out of her focus.

* * *

><p><em>Don't you love fast updates? I sure do! That was actually kind of fun to write! I hope you had as much fun with this chapter as I did. I wasn't originally planing for this to happy, but eh. Details, details. <em>

_More people has added it as their favorite! Kya! I'm so happy, you guys! And to you silent readers, who comes back: thank you. It means a lot. _

_Guys, guys, guys! *Takes a deep breath and holds it* Guess what! We have three follower! This story is up to five people! *squeals*_

_Tough chick: Thanks for leaving the review! And I know, right? The Hyuuga's are mean, according to Hinatas memory, but that's not what the world knows *evil giggle* _

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Hehe! I'm so happy to hear you like it, and thanks for reviewing again! It's so nice to read comebacks. This chapter didn't have so much fluff, but I think you're going to love what's coming next *smirk*_

_mikes0me: funny you said that, I was in the middle of writing her fight with the wall at that moment, hehe! Thank you for the review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_'I've been thinking bout wrong,  
>I've been thinking bout right<br>I just wanna thrive, I don't wanna fight'_

_- Martin Tungevaag, Wicked Wonderland_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6. Treatment <span>

Hinata woke to the sound of whispers. Her eyes were heavy and she took deep breaths. Her lunges were hurting, and she couldn't move. Panic was at her doorstep, but the girl was too hazed in the mind to do something about it. The whispering continued, and as she concentrated, she could pick up bits and parts. It was muffled.

"Shoulder... fingers... do... I'm sorry... Miracle... Mind..." and it was at that point her body descided to grunt. Hinata wanted to listen more and find more out, what they were talking about and what was happening, but that wasn't happening. Her body had had enough rest.

"The patient is about to wake up, Tsunade-sama," A voice to her left said, making her sightly jump. It was a feminine voice, and a strong one at that. She tried to open her eyes, but there was nothing but darkness. It had swallowed her up, and she moved her eyes around. Still darkness. Fearing herself gone blind, she squirmed around.

"Tsunade-sama!" the girl called again, and two hands pushed on her chest. It made it hard to lift her back, and Hinata whimpered as a tornado of pain shot through her. What were they doing? Were they killing her, torture?

"N-no," the bluette sobbed and tried to move her arms. They were heavy and useless. She pushed harder, but that only made her cry out in pain. By the devils, what had they done to her? What was this, where was she?

"Calm down, Hinata-san," the girl said in a calm voice, but it did nothing to calm her. If anything, it fueled her to keep pushing away. She couldn't stay, it would be death if she stayed. She had to flee, escape from this awful place.

"Let's see," another voice said, and the Hyuuga stilled at once. It was Tsunade, and she sounded deep in thoughts. "You've fractured every bone in your fingers, torn off the muscles in your shoulders, twisted an ankle and broken a rib-bone. There isn't much we can do about the fracture in your ribs, but we have to take a look to be sure you don't have any internal bleeding." Hinata gasped as a warm hand touched her right side, the pain made her stop moving and she tightened her muscles.

"Hm," Tsunade said and pushed another part. It didn't as much as the first, but she still stiffened and sniffed loudly. The lady kept feeling around her left side, noting the patients body language. When the fingers moved away, Hinata let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Doesn't look like anything serious," the blond nurse muttered as she moved around. "I'm going to have to keep you out of your strains for a week, to let the wounds heal. Your fingers would probably never be the same again, such trauma you put them through, but they will recover. We're not sure to what extent, though. Your shoulder will recover as well, but don't move it around unless you're told so. I'm going to sign you to a physiotherapist, and you will see her every other day. She's going to take medical measures for me as well. Do you understand?"

Hinata slowly nodded and tried to swallow. Her mouth was dry, and she panted heavily. Sweat was falling down her forehead. It was hard to think, but she didn't want to offend the blond woman. Still a bit shy, she asked: "W-w-what h-h-happened t-t-to m-m-my e-eyes?"

"Oh, you mean the bandage?" the first, unknown voice asked. Hinata didn't know what to say, she couldn't see after all, so she just shrugged with her shoulders. "You mean you don't remember?" she asked again, disbelief in her voice. Oh, no. this couldn't be good. The head nurse cleared her throat and the room became quiet. Hinata didn't know what they were doing, but she shrunk under the pressure in the room.

"No, no," the younger girl said in a hushed voice, but Hinata could still hear her. Now what?

"Uhm," she slowly said, afraid her voice would give in. "W-w-what i-is g-going o-on?" She heard Tsunade sigh and groan at the same time, before shuffling a little around. The older nurse let out a yelp and winched away from the patient.

"Go check the others, I got this," Tsunade ordered and they both moved about in the room, before a door shut. "Now, Hyuuga. Do you remember what happened when the guards caught you?" Her mind was still sleepy, but she remembered the wrestler guy and the horrible sight of Gaara. Hinata swallowed as she pictured those staring eyes. Quickly she showed them away and out of her mind.

"Y-y-yes. T-the b-b-boy n-n-named L-L-Lee g-g-got m-me."

"We really have to do something about that stuttering of yours," Tsunade mumbled to herself and a sound caught her ear. It was a constant, moving sound, and she recognized it as writing. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

"I-I, u-uhm," she clearly knew she had stamped the kind man on the toes with her foot, but it was difficult to tell that to this woman. They were her coworkers.

"Let's see," the woman moved some papers around before finding what she was looking for. "This is Lee's report from your escape." Hinata blushed at that.

"Now where was that part again? Ah, this is what he wrote: 'I tackled the inmate – deepest apologies – and strained her by the arms. They looked beaten so I carefully seized her by the wrist to not make matters worse, I'm sorry if it did! The woman was so frightened when others came to escort her back to her cell, or the nursery, that she stamped me on the foot. It was such a strong stomp I let her go, but we quickly recovered her after that, and-'" The woman stopped reading after that, moving the paper more around, as if reading it thoughtfully.

So he knew she was scared. Was it really that obvious? Was she really that pathetic and tiny? If her father had seen her, he would have scolded her for not even making her escape a success. Hinata wanted to laugh, but it wasn't funny. It wasn't even close to funny. It was just sad, and made her feel horrible.

"So tell me, Hinata. What happened after that." A warm hand found her neck, and she jumped back. The sudden contact had her heaving after her breath like a scared animal.

"Wow. You're a jumpy one," the woman commented and placed the hand softly on the girls shoulder. "I was just going to measure your pulse. Is that all right with you?" She swallowed, her mouth felt so dry, before she nodded. It wasn't really an option. The nurse was going to do it any way, but it was nice of her to ask.

"Here we go. Just relax and tell me what happened after that." Hinata did as told, and forced herself to not jump back from the second contact. "I, ehm. I-I w-was on t-t-the f-floor a-and t-the g-g-guards p-picked m-me up. T-they i-injected s-something i-i-into m-m-my a-a-arm." She was so nervous it was hard to talk. Was the nurse going to be mad at her? Did she knew what she had done, sent the guards to the nursery? Bad question, of course she knew, and of course she wasn't happy about it. She felt more anxious at this.

"Uh-huh," the nurse said as she moved her hand away from her neck. "I'm going to place my stethoscope on your chest to listen to your heart beats. Is that okey with you?" Hinata nodded again, and gasped slightly when the cold metal fell on her skin. Wasn't she wearing cloths? Her face became the color of crimson as the blood rushed to her face.

"You're in our operation suits. It had to be done to fix your beaten fingers and shoulder. You're still wearing pants," the nurse assured her. "Was that all that happened? You didn't see anything before they injected you?"

"I," Hinata stopped herself. She had seen something. "I-I.." it was so hard to say the name. It scared her even to pronounce it in her head.

"I see." Tsunade removed the tool from her chest, and sat back, writing something down. "Well, the good news is that nothing is hurt beside your fingers and shoulder. And of course that fracture. It's a minor one, so don't worry. You'll be up in no time." Hinata felt the woman was repeating herself, and left something out. It might have been easy for the nurse to do so, but it wasn't for Hinata. She couldn't see after all.

"T-t-tsunade-sama," she whispered, hoping that addressing the older woman wouldn't anger her when she spoke. "Hm?" She sounded deep in thoughts, and probably was. Despite all that, the bluette had to ask her question.

"W-w-what's w-wrong w-w-with m-m-my e-e-eyes?" Hinata could barely whisper at the end, and the dread that filled her made her regret asking. Did she want to know?

"Well, you had a panic attack after seeing Gaara. It's not the first time something like this has happened, but you're certainly the most difficult one. I don't understand where you get all that strength from; you're such a tiny girl, Hinata." Feeling the nurse was trying to push the subject away, she dared another outbreak.

"P-please, T-t-tsunade-sama. J-j-just t-t-tell m-me w-what h-h-happened t-t-to m-my e-eyes." She heard to older woman sigh.

"Don't panic on me again, Hinata. I don't need more drama than what has already happened, after you jumped out of that window and caused such a ruckus."

"T-t-tsunade-sama!"

"Fine, fine! Don't tell me I didn't warn you. You started clawing at your own eyes when you came in here, said you had to get the demon out of your head before it killed you. Gaara sure isn't a sweetheart, but I've never seen such violent reaction so fast. You've only had one session together. Did something happen that your therapist didn't add in her report? Did he do something to you?" Hinata felt her breath taken away as she lied still. The board under her was solid and cold. She had tried to take out her own eyes. Why, when? She couldn't remember being awake until now.

"You can tell me, I will do something about it. If you don't like your group, I can move you." Hinata wanted to nod, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her body didn't respond to her will, and the girl felt herself give in. Why. Why was she tormenting herself? She could just say yes, and the stares would be gone. She might even be lucky enough to end up in a group with Itachi. It was so easy. Three letters, one words. It wasn't much, and she sure had strength to do it, but she couldn't. She could never ask another person to do something for her. She just couldn't.

Shaking her head, she slowly spoke. "N-no. N-n-nothing h-happened, a-and I-I'll m-manage." The nurse sighed yet again, as if giving up.

"As you wish, Hyuuga." The blond quickly changed the subject. "Your eyes weren't damaged, and I will happily remove the bandage if you have calmed down."

Yes, Hinata nodded. She wasn't going to claw her eyes out. Had she really tried to do that? Why couldn't she remember? It was just like with the boy, had he really been in the room? It reminded her of something.

"T-t-tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?" the woman asked, as she rose from her seat and wandered to the other side of the room. She moved a few objects, banged with some doors before coming back. She helped the girl up in a sitting position. "Don't open your eyes before I say so."

"O-okey."

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked as her hands flew over the bandage, working, cutting and removing.

"How m-many p-people are th-there in the t-t-therapy group?"

"Were or are? One of them got out today; the man was in his last group for a test, before being let outside of this place." She almost couldn't believe her ears. Someone got out of this place? How?

"I see you noticed this rather quickly, despite only meeting him today. Well done. That man has a terrible gift. People remember him when they see him, but once they turn away, the forget what he looks like and if he was even there." It explained it all, but how was that possible? She had never heard of such a thing before.

"We don't know how, but I think it has something to do with him. Some kind of mind control he can't control. But it sure was fun to have him here. He's an expert on picking locks, so he would open his own cell when the guards weren't looking and wander the halls in the middle of the night." The blond woman laughed at the memory, and Hinata slightly smiled. She didn't want to be rude. "It would have been easy for him to escape any day, but he never did. He always played around with the guards, pushing them harder and faster in his escape. Lee made a sport out of it, and even has a tattoo on his arm to remember the man. They took a liking to each other. The one wanting to capture the inmates, the other wanted to play a game of tag. That's what it was to him - the wandering escape - a game of tag." She let out another soft chuckle.

Hinata had a hard time understanding why someone wanted to stay in this place. It was horrible, the food wasn't in healthy portions and the people were awful. But maybe that was just to her, maybe they treated the other inmates with respect and looked upon them as friends. Not a pest, like they did to her. She started to feel gloomy.

"You can open your eyes now," Tsunade interrupted her thoughts. Hinata did as asked, and opened them slowly. The lights weren't painfully bright, but bright enough for her to close them. She tried again, and this time, she managed to open them wide. She had predicted the room to be white, but not this white. It made the walls in her cell and corridor look gray. Trays with tools, objects and books were scattered around the room. Several other beds were beside her, and there was even a desk with stacks of papers. Tsunade was sitting on a chair to her right, brown eyes studying her intensely. Hinata blushed.

"H-h-hello," she muttered shyly.

"Good morning, Hyuuga Hinata," the woman commented. "You slept through the night, and it's almost breakfast. Would you like to have some?" As if on command, her stomach growled loudly. Embarrassed, the girl looked down. Her hands were strapped to the bed, tied up in bandages. They were only a pair of clumps. Hinata tugged at the strains.

"Calm down, it's for your own protection. I will take them of if you promise to behave," said Tsunade. Hinata's hands were shaking, but she nodded a very soft nod. "Swear on it, Hinata." The woman was strict in her voice.

"I-i-i s-swear," and the second she said it, her hands were free. She lifted them to her face and looked at the work. Her hands didn't hurt, but they felt so heavy. She couldn't move her fingers at all.

"Don't try to use them. It will just slow down the healing proses." The nurse saw the scared face on the girl, and almost rolled her eyes. Years of training had her self control at it's best.

"Lee," She called out and the girl jumped. A man in a guarding suit came storming in, head glancing from side to side.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-same? Is there an intruder, someone crazy? Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, yes," the blond said and waved with her hand. "Take Hinata to her cell and fetch her something to eat. Is Tenten on duty?"

"No, ma'am. She's having a day off after another double shift." Tsunade groaned. Off all the days to have a day off. They were already so few guards in the cell and too many inmates. Another riot and everything would go west.

"Ok, I guess we got to work with what we have. Do you mind feeding Hinata? She's been given strict orders not to use her hands the next weeks. We have to make sure her fingers heal properly." The blond stared at the boy, waiting for his answer. A lot of the guards hated the Hyuuga for what she had done, but there was no helping it. She couldn't eat by herself, and there was no way she was letting the other inmates do it. The boy didn't look disgusted with her, or even flinched at her presence.

"Not at all, ma'am," he answered and gave the girl on the bed a thumbs up. She was too busy staring at her hands to notice. Tsunade didn't know what the girl had expected after what she had done to herself, and the wall, but this sure wasn't it. "Good. Now take her to her cell and fetch her some food. And Lee?"

The boy had taken a few steps toward the girl and was ready to help her when the nurse had called out. "Don't leave the door open. She really need her rest."

Blushing, the boy bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Hinata came back to reality at the comment and stared at the nurse. She remember Tsunade had told her how the guard named Lee had liked to play tag with the man from her therapy lesson. The person she had forgot, whom had gotten out of this place. It bloomed a thought inside her.

"T-t-tsunade-sama?" she asked as Lee helped her up.

"What now?" the nurse asked grumpy. She hadn't had a sip of sake in hours, and it was about time.

"W-why a-am I-i h-here?" Hinata wasn't sure if the head nurse was going to answer, but if someone knew, it was her. She was scared of her answer and of rejection, but not trying wasn't an option. It was better to try, and fail, then to not try at all.

The nurse stared at her, gave her a long run for her money. It made her uneasy, but Hinata stood her ground. There was no going back now.

"I see," the nurse finally said, and the analysis was over. "I can't tell you that. You have to find out yourself. Just remember, everything is in your memory. It's all about remembering it." She waved a hand for Lee to take her back to her cell, and ended the conversation there.

* * *

><p>"Man, this is so boring," Deidara complained. "Where is baby blue? She wasn't at dinner yesterday, and she isn't at breakfast today." Everybody groaned. He hadn't shut up about the subject since it started.<p>

"Maybe she got out," Sasori suggested, and all the eyes at the table stared at him. Giving a scuff, he showed it away. "What? She's the most sane person of us. There is a possibility they already released her. She could be on her way home, right at this moment."

"I've never heard of anyone leaving this place," Kisame spoke up. It said something, he had probably been in there just as long as Gaara had, and the one of them with most self control. Itachi would like to call himself sane, but he had a bad temper and easily snapped. It wasn't as bad as Hidan, but too much for him to go free.

"I don't want Hinata to leave. She's the only reason things are fun around here," Deidara kept pushing the others. Hidan was at the edge of exploding. The man hadn't stopped complaining to even take a single breath, and it was driving him to bloodlust.

"Just shut up, Deidara." Itachi was also getting grumpy; a feeling of uneasiness was in the back of his mind. Rumors had spread across the prison, and Pain had laughed about hearing a person from cell F seeing the girl being dragged off by the guards. It wasn't her cell-block, and it was far away from where she was suppose to be. Who knew what the guards would do to her, what had happened and how she had ended up there. It was driving him mad to not know. At least madder.

The brunette dared a quick glance over the room. His younger brother was in deep discussion with a brown haired man. He hadn't seen his brother so alive for ages. Maybe this place wasn't so bad for him; procedures, habits, someone who took care of him, just as equally mad friends. Thinking about it, it wasn't such a bad place for Sasuke. Itachi preferred the prison himself.

"It's her birthday today," Sasori said, and they looked at him. He had kept track. The boy was pretty good with dates. It left them in thought, every one of them thinking of a birthday present.

"I miss Hinata,"

"That's it," Hidan said, rising from his seat; worried emotions pushed into himself. "I'm kicking his fucking ass right here, right now!"

* * *

><p>Lee helped Hinata back to her cell. She had one hand around his shoulders and one of his hands were resting on her waist, keeping her up. Her body was aching. Waves of pain flashed over her face now and then, and the guard kept apologizing to her for the outcome and that he couldn't help her in a more calm way. It had her smiling. Why was he being so nice to her? Everyone else hated her like the pest, but not this guy. He and Tenten was different from the others, but then again: they looked younger.<p>

Maybe they didn't know what she had done, just like herself? They could be as clueless as her, and that was why they treated her like a normal human being. It was a nice thought. People who didn't look down on her or judged her for something she herself didn't even know she had done.

"Here we are, Hinata-san," Lee said, as he lead her into her cell and placed her on the bed. She made a face, not pleased. The bed was still one of the things she hated inside there, and she didn't want to be in it. It had an even worse stench than before.

"I'm going to fetch your food, just wait here." He exited the room and locked the door behind him.. Hinata almost wanted to smile at his hesitation, but just almost. Once he was out of her sight, she scooped down to the floor and leaned against the wall.

She coughed softly and looked across the hall. She didn't want to see or talk to Naruto, but she wanted to know how he was feeling. He was very upset the last time she had seen him. The blond wasn't there.

"He's not coming back," the dark voice of Sasuke said, startling Hinata. She really had to stop being jumpy, the girl scolded herself as she looked at the cell beside her bond friends. The man was sitting into the cell, staring into the hallway. Was he waiting for something?

"W-w-what d-d-do y-y-you m-m-mean?"

"Huh," he thought and gave her a blank look. "You do stutter a lot. Naruto isn't coming back for some time." Her heart sank at his words, and she looked back at the cell, equally as sad as Sasuke.

"W-w-why n-n-not?"

"You tell me," the boy said with a shrug. "The kit never returned from your little therapy session. Heard he threw a tantrum or something for some reason." Hinata bowed her head. She hadn't been aware of any of this. It explained the empty cell. She now felt ashamed for not noticing it before.

Lee descited to pop up at that moment, and opened her cell. "I brought you food. I hope you eat bread, ham and butter." At the description of the food, she snapped her head up and stared at him. Drool formed in her mouth and she wanted to throw herself after the piece of bread. Only she couldn't. She felt too tired, exhausted to even bow forward.

Lee saw her distress right away, and kneeled down to her. "Don't worry, Hinata-san. I got it covered." The boy lifted the piece of food to her lips, and she hungrily took a bite of it. It was so tasty. It was the best thing she had had all her stay. It the meat was so juicy and the bread was so soft.

Sniffing, she took another bit right away, chewed and swallowed.

"You're really hungry," the brunette commented and kept the bread available to her until the last bite. She almost bit his finger off in her hurry, and he drew his hand back. "Careful there."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," she whispered, half afraid she wasn't going to get any more. "That's alright," Lee smiled at her and lifted a cup of water to her lips. As the liquid reached her mouth, she started gulping it down. It felt so cold against her dry throat. It freshened her up, and Lee smiled more.

"When was the last time you had something to drink?" The question took her by surprise. Hinata had no idea. Before the lesson yesterday, at breakfast.

"Y-y-yesterday," she muttered, and suddenly felt shy. This was the guy who had caught her. He had prevented her escape, and now he was feeding her. Another piece of bread was infront of her face, and she wanted to ask why. Why did she get more than one slice? Why was there such a huge difference in her treatment? Both this guy and Tenten had been so nice to her, but the other guards.. They loathed her.

"Eat more, you're so skinny. How old are you?" A smile came across her lips. That's right. It was that day.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fourteen." Hinata wanted to tell him it was her birthday today, but she didn't want to. It felt so odd, wanting to tell this stranger something about her. Something so trivial.

"You're still just a kid, then," he muttered and she bit into the bread, eating it hungrily. Her stomach consumed the material happily, and she ate every last bit. He handed her the last bit of water, and she shoved it down. Sighing with relief, she leaned against the wall again.

"Do you want more?" he asked, and she glanced at him. She couldn't hold it any more.

"W-w-why a-a-are y-y-you s-s-so k-kind t-to m-me?" She stuttered and stared at her bandaged hands.

"Ehm," the man grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked away from her. There was a slight pink hue on his cheeks. "You're human, aren't you?" The question had her look up at him in awe. Yes, she was very much human, but still. Was that the only reason? Could someone be kind just for that reason?

"We're both humans, you're just more unlucky than me." He started fidgeting with his cloths. "I believe that if I help people in their need, maybe someone will do the same for me one day." Hinata couldn't help herself. She smiled to him. A genuine smile, filled with gratitude.

"T-thank you," she managed to say, almost without a stutter.

"You're welcome," he said and exited the room. "Tell me if you need anything else, Hinata-san. I will gladly help you." She glanced at her bed, but didn't want to ask. He had already been so kind to her. They could take it later. As a result, she just nodded at him, small smile still in place. The boy scratched his nose before locking her cell and wandering off.

It only took a second before he popped his head around the corner. "Happy birthday, Hinata-san," and the boy was gone before she could answer.

"I hope Naruto comes back soon," Sasuke commented, and Hinata sighed. She had forgot it for a moment, but now she was back to being worried. Where was that blond friend of their? Was he also released from this place? She had no idea; just lots and lots of questions with too few answers.

"I do too," Hinata whispered. "I do too.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to try to update every third day, unless something big happens; like a lot of new followers, reviews or viewers. <em>

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Waaaii! I do read the review, several times (No, I'm not trying to be creepy, intentionally) and I smile when I do. That a reader takes their time to write a note back to the author get's me every time. I was a silent reader for years, and I started reviewing two years ago. It makes me so happy when people do, so thank you very much for doing so! Every single one is precious to me. _

_I feel like I should thank people more. I really should, right? So I'm going to! _

_Special Big thanks to: mommymomo, lovie34577, Neon Nightmares, Mecha the Hedgehog, Hinata-Hime-Starz and Chotsu for following this story. And thanks to all you silent readers! _

_I also want to thank Mecha the Hedgehog, Though chick, lovie34577 and mikes0me for adding the story to their favorite list. It means a lot to me, you guys! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_'Here we are and I can't think from all the pills, hey_  
><em>Start the car and take me home<em>  
><em>Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say'<em>

_- The Pretty Reckless, Just tonight_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7. Intern<span>

Hinata and Sasuke sat the rest of the day in silence. It was nice to have him there; her usual unbearable thoughts and images were gone. They didn't randomly pop up when she was together with someone, and she felt so relieved she fell asleep on the floor.

She woke up in a pool of her own sweat, breathing heavily. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and Hinata was crying. Her tears fell down her cheeks and dropped on her white, dirty suit. A sniff left her mouth, and she hugged her knees. Why she was crying, she had no idea, but it was frightening her beyond normal. Fear had become a close associate, but this was new. This wasn't fear of dying or torture; this was pure horror of living. Being alive is what scared her, and she didn't understand why. It had been a dream, but she couldn't grasp it; it was so clear that one second she had woken up, but the more her brain had started working, the more vivid the dream had become. At her fifth, deep breath, the dream was completely forgot, and all that was left was a little, terrified girl.

A glance over at Sasuke relieved his sleeping form, and she sobbed loudly. So she had to be watched at all time, or the nightmares would be back. That was great, just great. Not wanting any more to do with those horrible images, Hinata started counting. Two people, four walls, one roof, one floor. It took a few rounds of counting before the shaking stopped, and she started biting her lip. _Calm down_, she thought to herself._ I have to calm down. There is nothing there. Nothing at all. I'm alone. Just. Calm. Down. _

"Hinata-san?" She jumped as Lee suddenly came into view in front of her door.

"L-L-Lee-san?" she stuttered and her hands were on her chest, trying to calm her wild beating heart. He bowed his head apologetic as he told her how sorry he was for startling her. She waved it away with her hands, smiling shyly.

"Do you want to go outside for a little? All inmates are allowed outside for a small hour every Sunday. Do you want to go?" She bobbed her head up and down quickly, and he helped her up. Her body was still aching, and sleeping on the floor hadn't exactly improved her condition. Lee noticed the difference at once; she had been terrible the morning, but now she was just down right unbearable. She was leaning so heavily on his shoulder he was practically carrying her.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata-san?" His voice was filled with worry, and she gave him a faint smile while nodding.

"I-I h-haven't b-been o-o-outside f-f-for s-some t-time. I-i r-really w-want t-to g-g-go." It took it's strain on her just to talk, so he picked her up by the back and knees. The girl blushed and stared wide eyed at him before screaming out in pain. The boy was so startled he dropped her.

"I'm so sorry," Lee said, bowing his head several times. Hinata groaned.

"I-I-it's o-o-okey," she whispered. "I-it's m-my s-shoulder." The guard understood as she directed him to what shoulder not to touch, before picking her up again. He did it slowly this time, and she tried to protest, but the boy wasn't stopping as he stormed through the hall.

"You're having problems walking," Lee explained and looked the other way. "Don't worry. I train a lot, so I'm strong. Besides, you're very light. Do you even eat?" They had swiftly moved down the corridor with him talking. It didn't take them long to reach the destination with Lee small talking. He was just as nervous as her, but it couldn't be helped. The girl would kill herself if she kept doing what she did, and he couldn't allow that.

They came through the door, and the light made her rise her hand to her face. It was so bright she had to blink several times to adjust. They were outside, in a courtyard. Inmates were standing in groups, talking and playing several games. Lee had let her down, and she stared at the light. It felt so good she almost cried.

"Baby blue!" someone cried out, and she was embraced in a hug. The blond almost crushed in his arms, and she blushed at the sudden contact.

"D-D-D-Deidara-san?" she stuttered and he leg go of her.

"Yeah, un! I've missed you, where were you? It was so boring for dinner and breakfast today, Hidan was being an asshole and Sasori kept saying these mean things about you never coming back, un." He kept ranting on and Hinata nodded to show she was listening, but she really wasn't. She didn't want to be rude to the boy, but she couldn't help her wandering gaze. The light; it was so different from the lamp's inside.

"Oy, Hinata!" Hidan called out from the other side. "Come over here." He was bouncing a basketball in his hands, and Deidara stormed over, pulling her by the wrist. It made her winch in pain, and the short run felt like a marathon. She was tying to catch their breath as they stopped in the little group.

"Do you want to- Deidara! What did you do to her, you fucking moron?" Hidan dropped the ball in his hands and hunched down beside the tired girl.

"Nothing, un! I just pulled her over here, un!"

"She's totally exhausted, what the hell happened?" He tilted his head, not really wanting to touch the girl. Affection was something new to him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to express it.

"I-i-it's n-n-not h-h-his f-f-fault," the girl stuttered and sat down on the ground. She wanted to tell them what had happened, but it was hard for her to talk. She felt so shy.

"What's with your hands?" Hidan asked, and she blushed. How was she suppose to tell them she had hurt her own hands? What would they think of her?

"I- uhm," she swallowed hard and sniffed slightly.

"Dollface," Sasori jogged over and sat down beside her. "I heard you beat the shit out of five guards upon your escape. I see it was short lived." His eyes shone with pride, and she quivered.

"Wait, what? What the fuck?" Hidan turned his attention to his arrived friend and rose his eyebrows. "She what?"

"I heard it was eight of them," Kisame answered and gave her a grin when she looked at him. Gossip sure went far in this prison. "Bit the finger of one guard, straight off it went." He demonstrated by pretending to bite something invisible and ripping it off.

"One of the guards who passed my cell said she kicked another one into a girl." Sasori wasn't making the story better. She tried to interrupt them, but they kept on twisting and turning the story worse and worse. It was just like her first day when she had asked one of the guards for a fork and knife. When Deidara claimed her her to chop one of the guards head off with just her bare hands, she had had enough.

"S-s-stop!" They turned their gaze on her, and she swallowed. There was no way she could do it. She couldn't tell them what had happened. **Then when? When are you going to stand up for yourself? Do you want to be a burden the rest of your life? Useless?** No, she shook her head. She wasn't going to be a burden any longer. She was going to stand up for herself.

"I-I-I." How was she going to say she had beaten herself up?** Just like that. Say it just like that**, the voice encouraged, and she listened. "I-I-I h-had e-e-enough o-o-of t-this p-place, s-so I-I h-h-hit t-t-the w-w-wall a-a-and t-t-the g-g-guards f-f-found m-me. T-t-they t-t-tried t-t-to c-calm m-me d-down." She bit her lip. "I-i-it s-s-scared m-me, s-so I-i f-f-fought." The crowd was silent as she told them the rest of the story, how they had chased her, how she had been caught by the guard. She left out the part about Gaara, but told them how Lee had helped her to her room and feed her. They were silent as her story came to an end.

"No fair. I wanted to feed you," Deidara complained.

"Would you just shut the fuck up, you brat! I'm so fucking tired of all your complaining," Hidan screamed out and lunged for the kid, who easily ducked out of the way.

"Bring it on, un!" Deidara challenged the albino, and they clashed in a fist fight. For some reason, it made Hinata laugh. She laughed at how they were still them, even after her story and incidence with Naruto. It felt good to laugh, so she rolled back and laughed with all her heart.

"I didn't know she could anything but whisper," Sasori said with an analyzing stare. Even with all the filth in her face, she was still beautiful. "Such a pretty doll," he muttered to himself and his brain started working on how he was going to make her his project. She was going to be his masterpiece.

Itachi was standing in the shadows, staring at the bunch of kids playing. "Oh, she can do much more than whisper. Much more."

* * *

><p>The blond nurse massaged her temples. A migraine was growing, and her knitted eyebrows and stressed mode wasn't helping it at all. How had it turned out like this? She peeked down on the paper with one eye, before groaning. The piece of damn paper was still there, letters shining at her. Rubbing her face with her pals didn't help, and she slammed her head against the wooden desk. The pain inside her brain was instantly gone, but a new pain bothered her. It didn't matter much; outside pain was always more pleasant than that which came from the inside. She should know; she worked with this kind of thing.<p>

Her hand moved around on the side of her desk, bumping into the furniture before finding what she was looking for. She gripped at the lowest drawer and opened it. There was only one object there, and she took it up. The other hand turned the cork of the flask and she moved it around a little. It wasn't much left. Not bothering to hide it, she gulped down the whole bottle and threw it back inside. She would take it home when work was over, and replace it with a new one. A fuller one.

"Tsunade-sama!" the woman named Shizune complained, but she just gave her a hard stare. It silenced whatever protest was on the way, and the nurse drew a shaky breath. She placed her forehead in her palm and looked down on the paper once again. Eyes shuffled softly over the report, but she wasn't really reading. A few words were marked and she noted them. Not that she needed too; Tsunade already knew.

"Sakura," she turned the paper over and continued on the next one, "was it?" The female across her nodded her head, and Tsunade pretended not to see it. She was reading after all, the least the girl could do was use her voice when someone wasn't looking at her. Tsunade was looking, she was an expert at noticing things in her peripheral vision, but she wasn't going to acknowledge the girl that easily. She wasn't nicknamed the toughest chick for nothing. Oh no. If the girl was going to work for her, she was going to be stronger then just a bob of her head. The girl wasn't an inmate, after all.

Shizune elbowed the girl in her ribs, and the pinkett spoke up. "Yes. Haruno Sakura is my name."

"You were here when we stitched up Hinata." She still wasn't looking at her. The girl stiffened in her seat by the mention of the name, and only then would Tsunade look up at her; but just a quick glance. Her eyes were hard, and her mouth was a streak. She was trying her best to hide it behind a mask of blankness, but that didn't work on the elder nurse. She could see through all of it, every time. Shizune elbowed the girl again and gave her a look.

"Yes, I was." _Good girl_, Tsunade thought. Her voice was soft, yet strong as metal. She had strong self control, but The nurse wasn't done with her quite yet.

"Have you read her file?"

"I," her voice quivered slightly and she cleared her throat before continuing, "I have, Tsunade-sama."

"And?" She was drawing it out, suppressing a smirk. She folded her hands in front of her mouth, and stared the girl down. The next answer was her final test. The girl had been an all A student straight from the academy, proven excellent with the patients at this hospital, and she always acted professional. It was her first week as an intern, and she had passed with flying grades. The only thing left was to take a deep psychological analysis of her. Tsunade couldn't have anyone unstable working in the hospital. She couldn't do a thing about the guards, they were Jiraya's work, but she could do exactly what she wanted with her staff. Drive them through the tests she found necessary to figure out if they were able to work here.

She only recruited the elite of the elite; nothing less. Failure wasn't an option, not with these patients. One slip, and it could be catastrophic. The girl had done an marvelous job; a better one than she had expected. She had been given Pein the first day, and the girl had taken it like a walk in the park. He sexual harassed her under the whole exam, but Tsunade had given him permission in secret. She wanted to see how far she could bend this green eyed girl before she snapped. She hadn't. Sakura had examined the patient, told him she didn't like the way he had talked and acted, and never once raised her voice. The girl had been so collected and calm it made Tsunade almost proud of picking her out for testing.

None of the interns were allowed to read the files before examining a patience, for the comfort of getting to know them before being able to judge them for what they had done in the past. The first meeting was always crucial, and Tsunade took that very serious. When Kisame was for turn, she hadn't batted an eye at his looks. She had done her job, like last time, and been in charge. Whatever Tsunade had thrown at her, the girl had handled with great care, precession and perfection. She was only twenty, but she had more talent than Tsunade herself.

The girl was almost made for the job, except when it came to Hinata. Normal routine was to let the interns know the patients for at least a month before telling them what they were dealing with. The blond built the hospital based on the trust of her inmates. She needed the inmates to feel safe; it provided less riots and a calmer society. It made the work seem like a playground. This was Sakura's ultimate test; Hinata. Tsunade wanted to know what would happen if the girl knew what she was dealing with.

Hinata was suppose to come in for a medical check the day she had broken out of her cell. Fortunately for her, Lee had been on duty. The other guards were too lazy from time to time, and she didn't feel like going out in the field and fetch one of her run-aways back. Lee and Tenten were one of the only people who took their job as security guards seriously. The others merely saw it as a job; a source of money.

Sakura had received her file the day before, and it hadn't looked good for the girl when she had came to work. Her hands had been shaking, her face was pale white, and she constantly licked her lips as her eyes darted from corner to corner. Tsunade had almost given up on her, until they had brought the bluette into her clinic. It had been chaos. Guards with broken noses, bitten off fingers and bruised bodies were falling in her door, and given them a lot to work with the upcoming hours. It was the longest hours in a while; the bottle had been too far away from her grasp.

The pink haired girl had worked like a charm. It was as if she went into a working mode; went from one to the next, fixing, stitching, bandaging, given reassuring words and a pat on the back with a wish of a smooth recovery. She hadn't even hesitated to start the surgery on the Hyuuga's hands. One look over the other parts of her body, and she knew what to start with first. Had had left Tsunade mildly impressed. The medical work had gone smoothly, and the only thing left to test, what the psyche of this girl. She had to be able to keep a strong mind to work there.

"She is a very disturbed, little girl." A wave of emotions flashed before her eyes; one of them were sorrow. Good, compassion and sympathetic. Sakura told them what Hinata had been diagnosed with, and it was a long list.

"It is not what I want to hear," Tsunade said, giving her one chance. She had started off good, but was taking the wrong tracks. A confused look crossed her face. "Can you work with Hyuuga Hinata, despite knowing what she has done? She's not the sickest one in here, and far from the most innocent looking." Tsunade drew a deep breath and continued before the pinkette could answer.

"Sakura. It is crucial that you can work with these people, these humans, without holding their past against them, or their illness. This is not a game where you test out what is working and what method makes them healthiest in YOUR," the pointed a finger almost in the girls eye, "opinion. They have to be healthy to themselves and the world. These people need to be able to work just like you and me, with a purpose, and not be a ticking bomb. We are here to help them. Can you do that?"

The girl started to nod her head, but Tsunade turned away. Words meant nothing. The only thing that could convince her, were actions. "Stare outside the window." A finger pointed where Tsunade wanted the girl to go, and a questionable look crossed her face before but she did as told.

The nurse didn't have to follow, she already knew what was down there. It was the courtyard the inmates were allowed to use now and then. She was trying to push it up to every third day instead of every fifth, but that craved more people; resources they didn't have.

"It's the yard," The intern told her, and Tsunade nodded, turning around in her chair. The light from outside was too strong. Her headache wasn't getting any better. Not by a long shot.

"What do you see?" Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew what Tsunade wanted to hear, and that was exactly what she was going to give her. The best thing was; she didn't have to lie.

"I see inmates. They are playing around, just like everyone else would. They are being humans; normal."

"And don't you ever forget that," Tsunade quickly whirled around in her chair, pinning the girl with her glare. "They are humans, Sakura. They deserve better than what they got right now." So many people had abandoned them, but she was not going to. She was giving everything she had to help these people.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Deidara was laughing as Hidan was having another fit of anger. The boy was testing his faith as he had slammed the basketball in the back of the albinos head when he hadn't been looking. Three guards were currently trying to pull the murderous man apart from the hysterical one, and their attempts of calming them down wasn't working. Only a threat of being sent to the shoe made the man calm himself down, and Hidan showed away from them while cursing the boy. He didn't falter at the death promises. Nobody seemed concerned; it was a normal discussion between the two of them, that never became real danger.<p>

Hinata was kicking a ball to Sasori and Kisame. Itachi had joined them after a few moments of watching, and decided to interfere when Sasori was becoming too personal. Sasori was mostly doing the talking, and Hinata responded the way he wanted her to. He asked leading questions, so it was easy to answer.

Itachi was observing the girl; she seemed to enjoy moving around, even if it was kicking a softball and it made her very tired. A slight darkness filled his gaze before he drove it away. Not here. Not now. Later. But not too late; it would be soon, but later soon.

"Hi-inata," a voice called from behind her, end she kicked the ball to Kisame. When she turned around, she spotted the brown haired girl she longed for. "Tenten," she whispered and gave her a smile shy; holding back the urges to jump on the the girl and embrace her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at work this morning or yesterday, but you know, I can't live here. Sleep is very important to me," the girl scratched the back of her neck, and the movement reminded her of something. An old memory that wanted to, but couldn't, surface. She slightly wrinkled her eyebrows, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come up.

"T-t-that's a-a-alright. I-i-i u-u-understand." A ball came flying toward Tenten, and Hinata saw it it in her peripheral vision. Her body reacted before she could think, and the second later she was lying on the ground, trying to clutch the side of her swollen head. Her bandaged hands stopped her from trying to sooth out the pain, but she fainted before she could do anything else than stir.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tenten screamed at her fellow guard. He was giving her a blank stare beside the risen eyebrows. She was angry beyond words, but the girl knew to control herself. One scene and she was out of this place. She couldn't do that.

"What ever do you mean?" the man asked, examining his fingernails. He looked at the perfect nails, unlike her short and bitten ones, and avoided her glare. A smirk was playing at the corner of his mouth, but it wasn't visible to anyone but her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Orochimaru!" the pale man looked up at her before lowering his hand. His long hair was tied in a sloppy, low ponytail. His yellow eyes bore into hers, and the brunette felt like she was falling. The ground was slipping under her feet, and she let out a long, far scream. It was so dark, so cold, she shivered and gripped herself. As the ticklish feeling of falling left her stomach, her knees hit the cold pavement. Tenten hugged her shoulders as she shuttered under her superiors staring, glowing eyes.

"Know your place, girl."

"Orochimaru-sama!" a girl with red hair called out. Her uniform was white, and Tenten knew the girl. She had just been placed inside here; for what, she didn't know. Tenten didn't want to know what the inmates had done before ending up there. She worked better in ignorance.

He gave her a cold shoulder, but the girl stayed in her place, waiting for the man to calm down. He did, with a sigh, and left them there. Tenten couldn't stop him; she could just follow him with her eyes, and loath him. He was the worst of them all. The man had been screwing with her since she entered this place, no matter what it was.

Torturing the other patients, making her crawl on her knees with his twisted stare and sexual harassing her with his sick comments. The brunette had tried to file a report on him, but somehow Tsunade always ignored them. She had told the girl to be brave and live through it, but it was becoming so hard. The ball bad been aimed at her face, but Hinata had taken the fall for her. The worst part was her helplessness; she was powerless against him, and could only watch what came next and try to make the best of it.

"Hinata?" Daidara said in a concerned voice, while Hidan was yelling at him to shut up. She rolled her eyes and sighed at them. Those two would always fight, no matter what they did. Deidara would be loud about everything and nothing, and the albino would complain about him complaining. It was a show most of the time, she enjoyed watching them have their little lovers quarrel, but it could get very tiring at times.

"Will the both of you just shut up?" Tenten screamed at them, and both guys jumped away from the fainted girl. Tenten didn't feel any remorse for making them jump. She was very tired, and wanted her shift to be over. Luckily for the guys, Tenten didn't become a murder and them a victim, as Lee came up to them.

"Are you all right, Tenten-san?" He asked in his ever so calm and gentle tone. It made her relax her tight back muscles, and lower her gaze to the girl. Oh god, Hinata! She looked awful, bruised and beaten, filled with bandages and strips. "W-what happened?" she gaped at the girl. Surely, the football couldn't have done so much damage?

"Hinata-san tried to-" Lee stopped himself as he caught Hidan and Deidara listening. They were both pretending to look the other way, and he blushed at his almost outburst. They weren't allowed to tell the inmates about other inmates, and he had almost broken that rule.

"We need to get Hinata-san to the nurse's office." He picked her up in his arms, and was surprised at how light she was. Tenten pushed him forward, told him she had to stay in the yard and watch over the others. Hidan and Deidara started to ask questions in each others mouth, and Lee heard Tenten scream orders at them as he left it. He smiled softly. The female guard was known for being friendly, but strict, and physical training always helped when the mind was disturbed.

Lee ran all the way to Tsunade. He was afraid the fragile girl had taken one blow too many. What if she didn't wake up? It would be all his fault. He had been the one to tackle her the first time, and catch her. He was the reason she was still here. It was an unsettling thought. Maybe letting her go had been a better faith then returning her here. This girl was much too delicate for this place.

"Tsunade-sama!" He yelled as he stormed through her door, and meet green eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her pink hair was just a bow her shoulders, and it suited her. She had a strong attitude and gave him a calm look. She was very serious.

"What happened?" she stormed to them and glanced down at the girl. She was taken from his arms, and he watched as the pinkette laid the other girl down on her working bench, starting her work even before he had answered.

"She took a ball to the head,"

"Head injury," the girl muttered to herself, and opened the unconcious girls eyelids, shone her flashlight at her pupils, moving it fast away, then doing it again. She did this several times, before letting go of her tool.

"Doesn't look like anything serious. I'll run a few more tests to make sure she's okey." He nodded at her, and received a scowl. "Why are you still in here? Get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am, straight away!" He saluted before storming away. Bloody hell, the girl was pretty as any sunset, but just as scary as the old lady Tsunade.

* * *

><p><em>5 different people gave review on one chapter? This deserves to be celebrated with a quick update! Woohoo! Or.. A semi quick one, no? Been stuck on 4K words for a day now.. Blah..<em>

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Thanks for the faithful reviews, it keeps me very much happy! I'm glad my story helps you in any kind of way. If you want to know what comes next, you just have to keep reading, hehe. _

_Sabie0521: I'm going to tell you straight a head that the brown haired guard who Hinata hates a lot is Asuma. He has his reason! And it's a good one, sort of.. maybe..But thanks so much for the review! I love reading them! _

_Though Chick: Thanks for the review, hehe! Who are you voting for? Who should win Hinata's heart? _

_Silent Knight: Thanks for the review. It made me very happy to see that someone who's not on a profile also takes their time to comment on my story. Thanks for that. I will try to look out for the grammar and those spelling error! They tend to hide and thus become a great nemesis of mine! But no promise. And thanks again for those encouraging words! Hope to see you again_

_Chotsu: Thank you so much for taking your time to give me a comeback! You have no idea how happy that makes me, regardless of grammar. I'm happy to know you like my fanfic, so you don't have to ever apology to me. My grammar is far from perfect, hehe. And thank you for the vote! It is nice to know what people want out of this; it makes it easier for me to write. I will be looking forward to your return, whenever that is, even if just as a silent reader! _

_Thanks for following this story Lost-puppyEYES, Sabie0521x Jormungandr1994 and_shadowshades _! And thanks to all the silent readers! Every single one of you is making my day! And don't forget, YOU are awesome. Thanks Jormungandr1994 for adding this as one of your favorites!_

_Over 150 views in two days!? WOAW, I'm so super happy for everyone who gave this story some of their time! Thank you guys! _

_Now everyone, who are you voting for? Who shall win Hinata's heart? And who will break it? Can it be broken if it already is broken? Is it broken? You'll just have to read to find out! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_This is going to be a very disturbing chapter with adult content. Please don't read if you are under age or sensitive to rape, bad language and gore. _

_'My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
>My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun'<em>

_- Nicki Minaj, Anaconda_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8. Horror<span>

Hinata found herself at the nursery for the second time that day. Her head was spinning and she felt try in her mouth. The air filled her lungs, but left it again. She had problems trying to stay awake. Everything was out of order as she opened her eyes; shades of color, white, gray, pink and red. The lines were blurry and made her want to puke, so she did the only thing that gave her redemption. Hinata closed her eyes and strained to keep the gagging away.

The girl wanted to move, but her body was so heavy and sore. What had she been doing? Why was her mind so groggy? Why couldn't she think straight? So many, many unbearable questions, and so frustrating few answers. The taste of vomit in her throat made her drool. It was a way for her body to try and stimulate the nausea. It wasn't helping, just making her closer to throwing up.

It was at that point she fell. The floor under her opened up and swallowed hole. If Hinata could scream, she would. Her vocal didn't work, but she felt her mouth gasp at the sudden sensation. Butterflies filled her stomach, and her skin started to crawl; she hurled faster and faster down. It was going to be one hell of a landing.

It was dark, so she didn't see the floor coming until it was mere feet away from her face. The girl tried yet again to voice her terror, but nothing came out. A wave of coldness traveled through her body, and Hinata braced herself. Her hands came in front of her face, and she let out the first sound she could manage since starting this nightmare; she whimpered.

I don't want to die, was her first thought, and she squeezed her eyes so hard they began to hurt. A heartbeat passed, and Hinata was still on edge. Another heartbeat passed, and she dared peek through her eyes. The view made her catch her breath. Her body was floating in the ear, inches away from the surface of water flowing softly.

Strange, the bluette thought as she reached a hand out to touch it. Whatever made her hover in the air broke, and she fell screaming into the water. Her loudness was broken as she reached the water and became consumed in it. It was cold, and she squirmed to the surface. "Cold, cold, cold," she muttered as she glanced around. It was misty and dark, but she thought she saw something shining in the distance. Looking back was only darkness, so she went after the thing she could see. Maybe it was someone who could help her, explain where she was.

As she walked, the water once reaching her waist began to shrink, and by the time she reached the light, her feet were on top of the water. Fascinated, she glanced down into the mercury liquid, and jumped back when something dark shifted. What was that? She wondered.

The light flicked softly, catching her attention. Hinata turned to the floating light. It was small as a tennis ball, and glowed softly in the darkness. She reached a finger out to touch it, but it slightly jumped back.

"Don't be scared," she whispered softly to it. "I-I just want to know where I am, and h-how to get out of here." Her soothing tone had it floating back to her, hovering up and down in front of her face. It was so warm, and she shuddered in the coldness of her cloths. In stead of trying to go for the light again, she folder her arms over herself. Her palms found the touch of her own skin, and Hinata looked down.

A blush crept on her face as she stared down on her naked body. She couldn't recall ever taking of her cloths. When had that happened? How? Hinata couldn't recall ever undressing, and it explained why the river had been so freezing cold. Not that wearing cloths would have helped it, but still.

The ball of light came closer, and the warmness of it made her take an uneasy step closer. She didn't want to scare it away, but she had nothing to worry. The ball flew straight into her chest, and she shivered at the warmness. Her hand folded themselves lightly around the ball, and she nuzzled it closer. It gave of light vibes, as if trying to tell her something.

"It's going to be alright," she remember her mother once muttering those words. She had only been six at that time, but it had helped her stop her crying. The bluette kept saying soothing words to the ball, and her skin was dry in no time. "Thank you for the warmth," she told it in her kindest voice. Maybe the light was lonely out here; surrounded by all this sad darkness. It moved in circles in the air, and Hinata could almost feel it laugh. A childish, cozy giggle.

"Isn't this touching?" a voice said from the darkness. It was dark, and dripping with malevolence. The ball of light snuggled up to Hinata, quivering. She spun around, trying to find the source. "You're trying to comfort each other," a giggle rose from the ground, and Hinata bowed forward and stare into the water.

Her own reflection stared back at her, only it was smiling. Hinata wasn't smiling, not a tug of her cheek. The image was not what she expected; dark skin, white hair and black eyes. They both leaned forward, and Hinata felt like she was going to fall over, but the reflection broke the surface. Startled, she jumped back, one hand hugging the small light. It was pulsating, as if hyperventilating.

"Hinata, how long has it been?" The girl giggled at her as she pushed herself of the water and rose to her feet. She could only stare as the girl tilted her head and gave her another wicked smile. If falling through the water, standing on it and playing with this little ball of light hadn't convinced she was sleeping, this new, creepy girl certainly did. "five, six years? Something like that. It's not like I keep track or anything. Well, in fact I do. It's getting so lonely down here."

The newcomer gave her a pouting face, but she didn't look sorry at all. She just wanted Hinata to feel sorry for her, and she did. Hinata felt sorry for the girl.

"L-l-l-lonely?" It was a word that had haunted her childhood. She knew the feeling of loneliness and how mad it had driven her; she had been so sad, so alone, so lost.

"Well, of course I have, Hinata. You banished me after I helped you. Talk about being a brat." There was a crack in the darkness, and dark light shone through it. Hinata had never seen darkness shine, but it was both beautiful and horrific at the same time. It scared her.

"W-w-what?" she asked, eyes darting back to the girl. She wasn't wearing any cloths, like her, but Hinata didn't feel shy. Somehow, she knew covering up wouldn't help the vision of this creature. It saw straight through her, knew everything.

"You hurt me, Hinata!" The girl made a gasp, widened her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. It was the perfect image of fake shock. "No, really. How could you forget me? I did so much for you, was a huge part of your life, and then you just go around and shove me aside? How coul-" the girl stopped moving her body in the frantic way, and her eyes became large for real.

"You little bitch," the girl started laughing, and the light in her hands became more restless. It urged her to leave, to run, never look back. Just get the hell out of this place and away from this thing.

"I can't believe you CHOSE to forget me. Me, Hinata!" She growled and stormed toward her. The girl was panting and almost scared out of her skin, but she didn't have the reflex to dodge the incoming cannonball. The dark girl tackled her to the ground and the fell through the surface for a second, before floating up.

Hinata didn't dare move. It felt like the girl was going to rip her guts out if she even as much as breathed; so she held her breath. Her heart was beating frantically and the ball in her arms were trying to escape away from the things. Hinata didn't let it, she couldn't be alone with it. It was going to drive her mad, for real.

She clutched the ball of light as the white haired girl rubbed her cheek on her stomach. It felt soft, but threatening. It was as if she told her she could rip her into pieced whenever she wanted. Not being able to hold her breath any more, Hinata gasped for air.

"Was about time," the girl giggled. The sound vibrated on her skin, and she almost pushed the ball of light into herself. She wished she could sink through the surface and away; but somehow that wouldn't work either. The muddy water under her would be darker and more scary than this creature. Water dripped off her hair, and back into the liquid.

"I never thought you would breath again. That would have been so sad; I would be sad if you died, girl. It almost made me sorry for jumping you." almost. That was the word. It was almost apologetic for scaring her to death. At least it was something.

"Hey, say something. I miss your voice. You used to be so talkative and cheery when you were younger. Now you're just so shut up in yourself and refuse to say anything if you don't have to." The girl looked at her through her bangs, and Hinata saw the flick of emotions. She was lonely.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," she managed to stutter, and the thing hugged her tighter.

"We really have to do something about that stutter of yours, yes?" she murmured into her skin, and it made the bluette giggle slightly. She was very ticklish on the stomach. "There you go," the darkness whispered and started tickling her. Hinata laughed so much tears fell down her eyes, and she tried to roll on her side, but the grasp was too strong and held her in place. It was getting harder to breath between the laughs.

"S-s-s-stop, p-p-p-please," Hinata barely managed to say the words, and the thing stopped at once. It sat straight up, and gave the girl her time to catch her breath. The ball of light was a tad stronger, and it had calmed down. It was as if it was watching their interaction, and the light mood had it relax.

"Fun aside," the thing said as Hinata drew one shaky breath, and grabbed one of her hands. She forced the bluette to sit up and stare her in the eyes. It was so weird, she was eye to eye with herself, but everything was so different. She had no pupils, all of her eyeball were shades of black, her white hair was so fluffy and her dark skin was nothing like her pale one. It looked strong, not fragile.

"As much as I want you to stay here and have more fun with me, you can't." The girl was serious, and for once, evil wasn't written in her face. It was blank, serious and stone cold.

"Do you know why you are here, Hinata?"

The girl shook her head, and the creature gave her a glare. "Use your voice, don't motion to me."

"N-n-no," she stuttered, a tad scared again. Why was she scared of this unknown person? It wasn't a person, but it looked that way and felt that way, but it wasn't. It was darker than anything she had seen before, sadder and lonelier, angrier than any warrior and more mischievous than any evil she had heard of. How could something so strong yet be so weak?

"Good girl," it told her, and Hinata blushed. It's voice was so strong and rich, and her voice was so puny and small. It was the same with their look; different as night and day. "You're here because someone is fucking with your head." Hinata stared confused at her. So it meant she wasn't crazy? All this was a misunderstanding?

"Oh, no. You're mad as a hatter, girl, but right now, you're going to have one of your fall backs." It was the first time the thing looked sorry. Why was it sorry? What was going to happen? A coldness crept at her skin, and she quivered. She started to feel cold again. The light made a sound she felt was meant to be a whimper. Why was it so scared?

"What comes next isn't going to be pleasant, girl," the creature told her. "I can make it go away if you want me to, you just have to tell me so," it giggled, and Hinata froze. Whatever it was going to do, it wasn't going to be any close to be gentle. It was going to be brutal beyond repair, and scar her for life. The darkness around the creature grew, and she giggled at her. It was the most horrible sound she had ever heard.

"Do you remember me, Hinata?" it spoke as the voice got darker. It grew in size and if darkness could glow, it did. It stretched out, formed, shaped and bent until it was satisfied. The image before her made Hinata gasp and let go of the terrified light. It circled fast around her, using it's little soft voice to call out to her.

A huge cat stared down at her, eyes darker than black, the upper coat white, the fur under the belly dark and long sharp teeth roared at her. It had eleven tails, ten of them were split in the middle and branched out into two. It slammed it's huge paws down on her side, claws breaking the surface of the water, rippling the image. It's eyes were surrounded with a blue fire, and it bowed it's humongous head down to her. It's snarled, sharp teeth exposed.

"Nijuuichibi," Hinata whispered, memories flashing back to her.

"**Time to wake up, girl**," it roared and swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata had been five the first time a man had claimed her innocence. She had lost her father and cousin in a crowded place, thrusting an older man when he had told her he knew how to get her home. She would regret it later as she had screamed for help in a dark wood for hours. He was barely breathing when one of her servants had found her. Ko, the guard personally responsible for her safety, had brought the girl home to her mom, but had been executed for not doing his job properly. The girl was a mute after that; Ko was the first death on her conscience. <em>

_She only talked to her mother, but it didn't take long before her little sister was born. Hinata loved Hanabi from the first time she had lied eyes on her, and that was the last time she saw her mother. Hinata used to be a kind and gentle girl, but after those tragic incidents, she became drawn away, distant and paranoid. She would scream and run at the smallest amount of sound, give up when sparing at the dojo and lock herself up. _

_Her father wasn't trying to make it better. He punished her for anything she did; he would make her stand in front of a mirror on a nail-math for ten minutes without making a word. Other types of physical torture was placed upon the girl for trying to make her stronger. It only made Hinata sink more into herself and close everyone off. She would smile at her sister, but hesitated when talking to her. _

_People bullied her at school; told her how nasty she looked and how ugly her voice was. Hinata was lost in her own mind at the age of eleven. It was the first time she had taken the offer of the tailed beast. The result had been murder, and Hinata had burried her first body at eleven and a half; tears streaming down her face, unrecognizable words uttered from her lips. The beast talked to her in her head, and she would some times scream at it to stop. It made people turn their heads at her, wondering what was going on. _

_The punishment had increased, and the will of the girl had broken more easily. The tailed beast got control of her body more often, and more bodies were added to her. At the age of thirteen, it was the only thing that made Hinata feel. Watching the life leave the eyes of her victim and hear their cries and sobs. **Good**. She had thought darkly. **Feel the same pain I did.** _

_The easiest way to get a hold of someone, was to sell her own body. It had been scary the first time, the tailed beast being in control of her and showing her what to do, but it worked. Soon she would be both pleased physically and mentally. Her methods became more sinister as she progressed; strangling, poison, gutting, starving, beating and drowning. _

_It had gone well, until one day she woke up in the pool of her friends blood. Hinata didn't have any friends, few people knew of her existence. But when a girl under her age had tried to befriend her, the tailed beast had taken her into the woods and strangled the girl before opening her as a fish. "look what I did, look what I did!" the voice in her head had screamed in delight, but it only made her stomach twist in pain before the content came rushing up. It was at that time Hinata's mind shattered._

* * *

><p>"No," the girl screamed as she opened her eyes. She was so disoriented as the memories she had forced away came streaming back, and at the sight that awaited her. It wasn't weird she was cold; her body was unclothed, she was being held down.<p>

"Stop moving," a voice snapped at her, and she stared into two yellow eyes. Hinata had never felt as panicked as she did now. She knew what it meant to have someone on her, and her heart fell in her chest. Her stomach twisted and the sight made her skin crawl. She knew what came next, but she couldn't think it.

"Such a pretty girl. You're so flat, just like a boy," the man laughed in a disgusting voice and licked the side of her cheek. It brought another death scream from her lungs and she tried to fight with all her strength. Her hands wouldn't budge, and her feet were spread too far apart.

"There's no point in that, my dear," the man whispered as his dark hair fell from his face. "You're already claimed," and with that, he gave another trust. It was so painful; Hinata thought she was going to die right there. Her body felt like it was breaking apart, and she let out another cry of agony. God, what was he doing to her? Why was it so painful?

The man bit down on her neck, drawing blood. She tried to take another breath, but the pain only made her able to whimper and yell. It felt like her voice was going to break, and Hinata sobbed harder. Another trust had her screaming again, and she turned her head away as another bite mark fell on her body. She was so ashamed, tired and humiliated she wanted to die. Fall over and die, right there. _Someone, take my pain away. Make it stop._

"_**What comes next isn't going to be pleasant, girl," the creature told her. "I can make it go away if you want me to, you just have to tell me so."**_ The words came back to her, and she stared at the man. She could just call for the tailed beast, let it out, let it kill this man for making her hurt this much. Hinata quickly chased the thoughts away as she remembered the small girls in her arms.

The girl of only eight was bruised around the neck, a horrid expression forever carved on her face, her stomach ridden open and her insides sorted all over the grass. The tailed beast inside had used the intestinal to write you, and placed the heart over the word. It made her so sick, Hinata felt her stomach clench and gag. Could she let another human at the mercy of such a faith? Could she watch as it tore another human being apart?

Another trust made her clench her body and try to push away from the surface. The person was too strong for her, and she only managed to help him in violating her. She tried to push herself into the wall, hoping she would fall through it, but it only made her spine ache as it rubbed against the surface.

**This man wasn't human**, the voice in her head taunted.** He's a demon, who deserves to die, just like all the others. If we let him go, he will just do it to someone else, too.** Hinata shook her head, and the man slapped her across the cheek. It stung and she whimpered at the abuse. Even after all that, she couldn't redeem him to her inner demon and take this human life. She had swore to herself to never be a part if the devil's killing again. Never again.

"Help," she shouted from the top of her lungs, hoping someone would save her. She couldn't see much, but from what she saw, it was the nursery. Beds and tables with tools were every where, but there was nobody there. It was empty except for them.

"Scream all you want," the man laughed and trusted hard. She did so, and felt her vocal break at the high pitched noise. It felt broken to her ears, and she braced for yet another, that didn't come. The man grunted and moved away, white liquid falling to the floor from his member. He let go of her arms and she stumbled to the ground. She could just let the demon beast be in control, and it would all be over. It kept screaming in her mind, telling her what an idiot she was and that she had to fight back. She had to get revenge over him, make him pay for what she had done.

She was so clouded in her mind, her body heaving from the strain. Tears were still falling down the corner of her eyes, and she blinked softly. She would never let the beast come out again; damn her mind be broken before she ever went through that hell again. Hinata was never going back to all those murders.

The man dressed up, and Hinata heard the door open.

"You've made quite a mess," a distant voice said, low and angry.

"I'm not sorry," the man said and Hinata felt someone slap her cheek. It would have been hard if it wasn't for the slip of reality. She felt like she was being dragged across broken glass. Everything hurt, and the sensation of the slap didn't falter her. It wasn't new. She couldn't move anything.

They quickly dressed her; everything hurt and she whimpered. The sound didn't make them more gentle, but hurried up. After that, she was dragged outside. It was so hard to follow; right, left, left, right, right, left? She didn't know. Everything was spinning and Hinata felt the content in her stomach empty out of her.

"Gross," the man said, and kept dragging her. "work those legs," the man commented and Hinata tried. It took a few slaps and hard pulls before she got enough oxygen to her brain to semi walk on her own. He was still dragging her, but she managed to stay up right and not fall over.

"What happened?" a voice called out, and she recognized it. It was Lee. Hinata wanted to tell him what horrible act had just happened, but they didn't stop. "She suddenly attacked the nurses. I have to throw her in the box."

"Really?" she heard Lee's voice call after them, but they were far gone before she could do anything. She wanted to tell him that wasn't what had happened, that it was wrong, but her voice didn't obey her. It was just as broken as her.

They turned more, and she wanted to pull her hands out of the tight grasp, but there was no way she had the strength to it. They only stopped for a second, as a winching sound reached her ears. Hinata tried to focus, but everything was out of order, colors were mixed and she felt another hit of sickness.

The man threw her into the dark room, and Hinata curled into a ball, afraid of yet another round of torture. Her body was quivering, in pain and she hadn't stopped crying since she woke up.

"Sweet dreams, sugar," the voice mocked as the prison cell closer. She had been thrown into solitary, and his job there was done. He went back the same way, and knocked on the nurses office.

The door opened and he entered without permission, scanning the area. His messy corner had been cleaned up, and there was no trace of the rape there just a few minutes ago. He smiled satisfied at the handy work of the nurse.

"Marvelous job. Maybe you should be a cleaning lady instead of a nurse?" he suggested cockily to the girl, and she snarled at him.

"Don't get fresh with me, Orochimaru," the girl said as she flickered her pink hair behind her shoulders. The smile on his face fell and he lifted his chin.

"I expect the money in three days, or I will expose you."

"And they will be delivered," she said while pushing a finger into his chest. "Your silence is cheep for me, so be sure to keep it, or I will personally get ride of you." The treat turned him on again, and he flashed her an evil smile.

"As you wish, Sakura," he grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it in his hands. She slapped it away, and he snarled angrily. Their staring contest was interrupted by a knock on the door and a brunette stormed in the door.

"Sakura-san, I hear-" Lee stopped himself as he started at his superior guard and quickly bowed his head.

"What is it?" she asked in her sweet voice. Orochimaru hid a smirk. She was an excelent actress, better than Tsunade had foreseen. The old lady had en eye for lies, but this girl lived characters; she wasn't lying, she was just entering a role and believed everything she said. Lies flew off her tongue and was turned into truths. He felt almost proud of knowing her.

"I heard there had been a ruckus here. Is everything alright?" He wanted to gag. The boy was trying to be a knight in shining armor.

"Yes," Sakura said, faking an almost scared tone. Oh, she was good. "Orochimaru was here to prevent the girl from going on a rampart. She is in solitary." The boy knitted his brows together. He had a hard time believing what the girl was saying, but sighed in defeat after some time.

"Get back to your post," Orochimaru said and the boy bowed his head, and stormed off. He was upset, but that didn't bother the man at all. Kids. They would always get on his nerves, being so annoying with their morals and gut feeling. They always stuck their nose in others business.

"Off with you, too. I got work to do," the girl barked commanding, and he slightly bowed his head.

"Until next time you call for me."

* * *

><p><em>I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long! It's so horrible and sad, yet a huge part of the story. It will mark something. What will happen to Hinata? Will she try to stick to her small light, or give in to the darkness? Will there ever be a knight in shining armor? Read to find out.<em>

_Holy sh*t! 300 views in one day?! Early update you guys! And I'm sorry about the lyrics in the begining of this chapter, I couldn't resist the dark humor it would bring._

_For those who doesn't recall, Nijuuitchibi meant twenty-one tail._

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Thanks for the review! It makes me happy to know my story did something good for your day! Ooh! A change of vote! I like that, makes me feel like I give some of these character more spark!_

_Yo: Thanks for taking time to review my story. It's an honor for me, and thank you so much for your kind words! I hope I can live up to your expectations in the following chapters._

_EmbraceDarkneSS: Thanks for the review! I cannot tell you if your asumation of Naruto is correct, but thank you for the guess! I feel like I accomplish something when I peak peoples interest! I'm looking forward to your return, even if it is a silent reader! I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations!_

_Kally-kal: Thank you for the vote and those great words! It makes me really happy when people take their time to review my stories!_

_Sabie0521: thanks for the review! We'll soon find out what happens as this story takes a dark u-turn._

_Thank you EmbraceDarkneSS for following this story! And Thanks to EmbraceDarkneSS, kally-kal and That's a Name for adding this story to their favorite! And all you silent readers out there! You are all awsome! Thanks so much! I will keep on updating fast if I fet alot of reviews, followers or views! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_'Wait 'til you're announced  
>We've not yet lost all our graces<br>The hounds will stay in chains'_

_- Lorde, Team_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9. The shoe <span>

Hinata didn't know how long she lied on the floor. She felt so horrible, her conscience was slipping. The floor was cold, and it felt nice to her burning flesh. Even if the floor was refreshing to her throbbing self, it didn't make up for the hardness of the floor. It bruised her body more, and she had to shift position every half hour. The result was restless sleep, and made her feel more sleepy every time she woke up.

It went on for some time; the girl lost track of how many times she had woken up and moved around. Was it day? Was it night? There was no way of telling or knowing, as the whole room was bathing in darkness. There wasn't even a crack anywhere in her room. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she barely saw the walls, the roof and the floor. The door wasn't sticking out, and the three lines she could see was the only sign of the outside she received.

It smelled old, rotten and puke inside there. Her own puke had stiffened her cloths, and she felt dirtier then ever. Her hair was fatty and flat, her bandage stained yellow from her sweat, and the uniform... it had seen far better days and would do better in a trash can.

The worst about all of it, was the itching feeling. It kept going on and on, and she couldn't scratch herself do to her bandaged hands. It was making sleep more tempting, but at the same time, she couldn't. It was hard when she wanted to tear of her own skin.

"**Hinata,"** a deep voice sang in her head, and she groaned. How long had it been? She didn't know. Judging by her still living form, it couldn't have been more than two days. It felt longer. When was the last time she had feed? Not too long ago, or maybe it was long ago?

She headbutted the wall, moaning as the pain brought her back to reality. She still felt so sore and weak, but she managed to slowly move back and forth. It made her storming feelings calm a little down, but she was still nauseous, and had to stop after a little while.

"**Hinata?"** it whispered again, and she moved her gaze; as if it was standing in front of her. She almost smiled. No matter how many times she turned, or where, it would always be there. It wasn't on the outside. No, this demon was in her inside.

"**Hinata, are you ignoring me? I know you can hear me**," it muttered and she could almost see the pouting look on it's borrowed face. Good, maybe it would be bored and leave her alone. She wanted nothing to do with it; not after what she had learned. If it wasn't for this thing inside her, she wouldn't be in this place. Sniffing, she half-hugged herself. It would have helped, if it wasn't for the pinching pain in her fingers. Cursed.

"**You know, I can help the pain go away if you would just say the word,"** it taunted.

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-ever l-l-l-letting y-you g-get a h-h-hold o-of m-m-m-my b-b-b-body a-a-again," she stuttered and bowed her head. She wasn't used to opposing anyone or anything, and it kind of felt alien and weird. Still, a small amount of confidence grew in her stomach. What could it do? Nothing, she was trapped inside here. The only one it could do something to, was her, and frankly, Hinata didn't mind that at all. Anything to escape this prison. The thought was appealing. Maybe she should let it in charge?

"**There is nobody I can hurt here,"** it said, and she felt it hold back an evil giggle.

"L-l-lies," she muttered and turned her head again. It was so heavy, it strained her just to move, to breath. If she was an animal, they would have already shot her; put her out of her agonizing misery. Was it cruel to leave a human alive like this? It could be. Depended on the person; if it wanted to live or not. Hinata didn't want to live. She wanted to die. There was no place in this world for her.

"**Stop putting yourself down. It's making me sick to just watch,"** the voice said with a snarl. It was upsetting her when she was sad? Hinata chuckled slightly. Serves it right.

"M-me f-feeling d-down m-makes y-you s-sick? A-after a-all t-those p-people y-you k-killed?" she managed to say it almost without a stutter. It would have been perfect hadn't it just been a whisper. "Y-you're h-horrible."

"**What, you allowed me to do it,"** it said, and she felt cold fingers run down her spine. Had she really done that, allowed it to kill all those people? Hinata thought back to it. Could a kid be held responsible for such a huge, unknown act? She would have to say no. life hadn't really been introduced to the child; how could it know what was right and wrong? And that snake had made her do it, loured her into it. Just like pedophiles did with kids. Her stomach turned, and she would have emptied it, if it wasn't for the lack of content. There wasn't anything left to come up.

"**Admit it, girl,"** it whispered, and it stung in her brain. **"You wanted me to kill all those people. **_**You**_** wanted to kill all those people." **

"Y-y-you're w-wrong!" she tried to make it sound louder, but her voice wouldn't work. It was harsh and hurt whenever she tried to use her vocals, so she didn't. _You're wrong_, she screamed in her head.

"**Ouch, there, girly. Stop being such a dick about it, I heard you the first time. It was just a joke."**

"S-s-sorry," she muttered and stared at her abused hands. If she could, she would press her index fingers together. It was something she did every time she felt shy, and this was one of them.

"**Ah, don't go pantsy on be. You can be tougher than that."** It felt strange, coming from the one guilty of her location. It was actually encouraging her. She felt a little better about herself, but it didn't last long. **"Don't read too much into it. If I got a weak host, I will appear weak, and I don't want that. So get your fucking act together." **

How wrong she had been. Hinata had thought it had cared for her there, just for a second. How foolish.

"**Hey, hey! I thought we talked about this sentimental bullshit you're doing right now." **It was the last drop. After her own abuse, and the rape, she felt under the weather, and the tailed beast did nothing to make her feel better; it was just making everything worse. How she wished it out of her head, and away. Far away.

"Shut up!" Hinata snapped. Her voice was loud enough to be over a whisper, but not high enough to be a yell. She could feel it build up rage and start lecturing her, but they didn't have a chance to start arguing.

"Hinata?" a voice said, and she looked around. There was nobody there. Talking to the thing is her head was one thing, but imagining voices? She had finally lost it. This place had gotten to her and she was becoming just as mad as it. She clutched her head. Another beast? Could it be another voice in her head? God, please, no! Hinata wasn't sure she could handle two of those. Maybe if she shut up, it would go away. She pushed herself up against the wall and stared whide eyed into the darkness. There was no movement, nothing. It was quiet and still.

"Hinata, is that you?" the voice called out again, and she recognized it this time.

"N-Naruto?" Her voice was a whimper.

"Hinata! Is that really you? Are you in the shoe too? Tell me I'm not loosing all of it!" His voice was desperate, and her heart bleed for him. How long had he been here? Not for that long, but so hasn't she, and Hinata was already starting to lose her mind.

"Y-yes! I-i-it's me!"

"Thank you," he cried. She could hear the tears in his voice, and her underlip started quivering. "Thank you for coming," he said and the rest was chocked out in a sob. "I thought I was all alone for such a long time. I lost count of everything. What day is it? How long have I been here? Are you real, Hinata?"

He asked so many questions, and she took her time answering them. Her voice wasn't all there, and she excused herself. It wasn't a problem; he just needed someone to be there. Because of the situation, Naruto did most of the talking. He went on and on about a game he had played, and couldn't wait to get outside to play it again. The mentioning of the outside brought up an unpleasant subject.

"Why are you in here, Hinata? You don't look like a mad person." She didn't know how to answer that. Tell him her inner demon had killed someone? Hinata couldn't. It sounded like something a mad person would do; blame their kills on the voices in the head. Great, just great. She thanked her tailed beast for the mess it had made, yet again.

"Hinata, are you there?" His voice was panicked. "Tell me I didn't imagine you here!"

"I-I-I'm h-here, N-N-Naruto," she stuttered. He exhaled loudly, and she bit her lip. Tell him, tell him not?

"Why are you here?" her mouth spoke before she could react, and she wanted to slap herself. She had spoke without a stutter, and it had sounded low. It wasn't her, it was her demon talking. _Shut up, shut up!_ She screamed in her head, and practically heart it scramble around to avoid the words from crushing it. **If you want to speak, speak up!** It whined.

"I-" he stopped himself and there was a long pause. She wasn't sure how she could hear him, but she knew Naruto was there. She wasn't imagining it, and thus she waited. It wasn't easy to talk about, she knew that much.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," he started, and she smiled. It was something she saw herself say every time someone wanted her story. "But there is a voice in my head. It says some mean things and is a real pain, and it takes over my body if something bad happens and I lose control. It's like a-"

"Demon," they said at the same time, and she sighed. So it wasn't just her. "Yeah," Naruto said, more eager than what she had ever heard him. "Yes, it's like a demon! How did you know?" the voice in her head roared with rejection of answering him. She pushed it away.

"I have the same thing." She didn't stutter. Hinata couldn't believe herself. It was her biggest secret, and it was the first thing she didn't stutter over. Oh, the irony.

"For real?" He beamed. "You hear him too?"

"N-no." Great, back to the stuttering. "M-m-mine i-i-is a-a-a g-girl, a-at l-least I-I t-think i-i-it i-i-is." She could feel Naruto wanted to ask more, but they were interrupted when the door to her room opened. The light was strong to her eyes, so she shielded them and her hand.

"Hinata!" a voice called out and she stared up into the eyes of Tenten and Lee. She felt herself start crying.

"Hinata! Everything all right?" Naruto called, and she nodded her head.

"Y-y-yes, N-N-Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade said and stepped forward. "I have no idea why you are in solitary, but you don't belong here." The questions in her eyes must have been obvious, because the blond sighed heavily. "You're getting out of here right now."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto screamed, and Hinata turned. At her side, on the wall, was a ventilation system. It must lead into the other side of the room, and that was why she could hear him. "Let me the hell out of here!"

"You verbally attacked one of my therapist and assaulted two of my guards!" She said while biting her lip and growling. A vein was visible at the side of her head, and Hinata shrank. The nurse was pissed at the boy.

"They had it coming," the kid answered, and the nurse slammed her fist into Hinata'd cell door, making her jump and denting in the metal in the process. "You're not coming out until I say you are! And as the way you are now, you're not getting out!" With that said, she stormed off, cloths whirling around her raging form.

"She's scary when she's angry," Lee commented.

"Tell me about it," Tenten sarcastic answered.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, all hint of rage gone. "Y-y-yeah?" she responded, staring at the source of sound. "Whatever anyone else tells you, don't believe them. You're not crazy." A faint blush spread across her cheeks, and she smiled softly.

"N-n-neither a-a-are y-y-you,"

"I know that, believe it," he said, and she giggled at his confidence. If only she had half as much of it, everything would be fine. Tenten and Lee helped her up by her arms. Tenten closed the door behind the girl, and they helped her stagger along.

"You look worse and worse every time I see you," Tenten said, and Lee sent her a warning glare. Blushing, the girl bowed her head low. She apologized for it, but they told her it wasn't a problem, they were just curious why, and how. Hinata couldn't bring herself to tell them. The shame was deep and she wanted to cry. She wanted to go back to the moment in her cell when Naruto had told her it was okey to cry, to scream, to let all the pain out. Going back there would have been so nice.

"Okey, I can take it from here," Tenten said, and Lee nodded his head. He patted her on the shoulder and told her to get well soon, and followed it up with several apologies when she whimpered in pain. It was the same shoulder he had touched earlier, the one that had been dislocated. It was still very sore, and what was meant as a gently gesture ended up in a painful pat. She forced a smile and told him it was alright.

They stumbled in the door, and Hinata told Tenten how sorry she was for being such a burden. The brunette giggled at her and told her it was her job to take care of her. It brought tears to her eyes. How could such a stranger, who wasn't related to her or didn't know her, be so much more kind then everyone else? Tenten was a true hero, in her eyes.

"We're not going back to your cell just yet," the words awakened a primal fear, and she stared wide eyed at the girl. She truly wanted to trust her, and have faith in this brunette, but so many horrible things had happened; it had her scared of humans and what they were capable of.

"Wow," the girl said and she rose her eyebrows at her. "Someone scared you really good. Don't worry, you're going to like what's coming next." When Hinata didn't give any sign of following her, but tried to run away, the girl sighed heavily.

"Jesus, it was going to be a surprise. I'm just going to let you have a shower,"

"S-s-shower?" Hinata said, eyes shining at the brunette. Tenten laughed and nodded her head. "Come on, we're entering the locker room now. I can't leave you alone, so I will be in the locker room when you take the shower." They moved as she talked, and entered the room the girl talked about. There was benches along the wall, and knobs over them.

"You take of your cloths here, and the showers are around the corner." She pointed while talking. "Can you walk on your own?" Hinata slightly nodded, and placed one of her hands against the wall. Tenten let her go, and she whimpered at the pain. It hurt in her hands for trying to hold her up, and her knees were still shaking. Tenten was there straight away to catch her, but Hinata shook her head. She had to do this; be victorious over this game the prison was playing with her. It was her first step toward the goal.

"I-I-I g-got t-this," she said and straightened up. God, her back and thigh hurt so badly. She clenched her jaw and started dressing. One look behind her revealed Tenten turned with her back. She was just a foot away, ready to catch her if anything happened. Hinata felt bad for questioning her earlier on. "I-I-I'm s-sorry f-for d-doubting y-you," she said, red in her cheeks.

"That's quite all right, Hinata. This place does horrible things to good people." Her voice was stern, and bitter. It told her this kind of thing had happened before, and something was weighting down on her shoulders. She's not looking, let's strangle her.

"No!" Hinata yelled and the tailed beast snickered in the back of her mind. Damn, it got to her.

"What?" Tenten asked, and Hinata blushed. "N-n-nothing. I-I-I j-just w-wont l-let t-this p-place g-get t-to m-me." she let the suit drop and looked at her underwear. It was so sweaty it was stained yellow.

"Good. It will try, and it might, but you stay strong. Don't let this place get into your head. I'm right here, and I will do my best to help you." Tears slipped down Hinatas eyes, and she smiled.

"T-thank y-you, T-Tenten."

"Every time, Hinata. Every time." She slipped out of her underwear, and stumbled toward the shower. She rounded the corner, and looked at the marble. For a prison, this place was beautiful. So clean and clear. She moved toward the knob, and turned it. Cold water came streaming down and fell on top of her head. She screamed out in surprise and her skin got goosebumps.

"What, what?" Tenten said, rushed in and slipped on the wet floor. Her feet hit the roof and the girl went back first into the pavement. Hinata turned around and covered herself, and saw the brunette curling up into a ball.

"God fucking hell that hurt!" The girl said, rubbing the sore spots on her body. Hinata couldn't help it. She felt bad for the girl, but the look on her face, and the weird movement of her body had her laughing. It hurt in her lungs, her throat and the muscles in her stomach, but she didn't care. She laughed, and seconds later, Tenten did so too.

"The floor is wet," she said, helping herself up and turning around to show the bluette. Hinata didn't feel shy around the older girl, and just looked at the wet spot on her cloths. "I'm going to have to change that, or I'll get sick." The thought of the guard leaving made Hinata scared. She started shaking and clattering her teeth.

"P-p-please d-don't l-leave," she said, moving forward and holding into the older girls hand. It felt weird. She was used to holding her little sisters hand. She was usually the one with the big hands and holding into the small one. Hanabi had done it for her older sister, but it had made her feel more like an older sister. This slightly bigger hand was helping her calm down. Tenten couldn't leave. The evil guard would be back if she did. Hinata had no real idea if that was the case, but it was her fear.

"Alright, alright," she said after staring down at the puppy eyes. "Just let go of me and I'll take a shower too. I need one." Hinata let her go and blushed slightly. She usually didn't grab people or opposed them of doing what they wanted, but this time, she did. She couldn't explain it, other then the fear of being left alone. It was what drove her.

She returned back to the water, now warm, and soaked her bandaged hands. They were stiff, and she couldn't move them at all. The liquid stuck her hair to her body, and covered most of her skin. Tenten returned and turned on the shower beside her. The girl had her hair lose and started washing it. Beside the knob on the wall was a box. Tenten pushed the middle of it while holding her hands under. Some kind of white slimy thing landed in her hand, and she rubbed it in her brown hair. Hinata realized it was washing soap. New found excitement found her and she went to push the button. Her fingers started hurting, and she gritted her teeth. She kept pushing until she received what she was after in her other, outstretched hand. Her hand flew to her head, and she tried to blend it into her hair, but it wasn't working. She couldn't use her fingers, and it only ended with her patting her head.

"Let me do that," Tenten said and started massaging her scalp. A few bumps in her head made she pull away a few times; until Tenten could barely touch and move the soap around when the girl stopped pulling away. "You're badly bruised. Your head is filled with so many wounds and your face has a swelling, black-blue mark What happened?"

"I-I-I d-don't w-want t-to t-talk a-about i-it."

"Fine, but you should tell Tsunade-sama. If someone did something, she will fix it." Hinata nodded her head as Tenten rinsed her hair. "There, fresh and clean." She gripped two towels and wrapped the girl in it before taking one around herself. They went back to the locker room and Tenten opened a closet. She threw Hinata one of the inmates uniforms, one without strains, and dressed in a guards uniform herself.

"We store the uniforms in the same place, just in case," Tenten said. Hinata wanted to ask for underwear, but the brunette seamed to have thought about that as well as she drew out a pair to her. "I didn't know your size, but I hope they fit."

They did, and they dressed as quickly as Hinata managed. "It's normal to wash all the inmates at the same time, but you were knocked out earlier today, and we used hours to find you. The new intern was in charge of the nursery so Tsunade-sama could get some shutter eye. She didn't know where you had ended up, but lucky Lee saw you guys and fetched me. It took some time to get out of that nasty leach where you were, but we managed to find you," she turned toward her with a smile, and helped her move out of there.

"Tsunade-sama wasn't happy when she heard; I heard it was the new intern that had you sent to the shoe. Whatever Tsunade-sama has in store for that newbie, it won't be nice." Tenten lifted her cheek, and Hinata felt the older girl wanted something bad to happen.

"It's her fault something happened to you, isn't it? And that damn Orochimaru. That nasty old pig did something. They were in on this together, weren't they?" Her voice was demanding an answer, but she had none to give. She couldn't remember anything but those evil, yellow eyes. She didn't even have the name of the people that was there, and she didn't know the name Tenten had just said. Her head had been too far away.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know."

"Don't cover for them, they're not worth it!"

"I-I-I'm n-not! I-I j-just d-don't k-know."

Tenten took a moment to stare into her face. The girl she had become to love as a sister, and her heart bleed for. This place was too harsh for her; she didn't belong her. One look at her face told her the girl was telling the truth, but she took her time to truly look at her. The expression didn't change, and she motioned for her to keep going with a nod. She believed her; every word she said. There was no lies in Hinata. Somehow, the girl was more pure than the people inside here, and the people on the outside. Tenten was going to do everything in her power to make the girl keep the innocence.

They came into the dining hall, and she was placed in another seat then what she usually had. Tenten told her to stay put, and Hinata nodded, glancing down on the table. New people made her shy, despite how many more she met.

"Hi!" a girly voice called out, and Hinata looked beside her. She was glad she wasn't seated in the middle, and a blond stared back at her. Piercing blue eyes had her wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Deidara?" she said, turning her head slightly.

"No, silly," the feminine voice said and she placed one hand over her mouth and the other waved at her. "He's my younger brother. My name's Ino," she stretched out a hand, and Hinata slightly took it. They shook a few times before the girl let go and turned to the other.

"The emo on my left is Konan. She used to have a piercing in her lip, but they don't allow that here. It's the reason they removed my navel diamond." The girl beside the blond gave her a death glare, before nodding to Hinata. Her hair was short and dark blue. Her eyes were red and she had purple shadow on her lids.

"They don't allow makeup in prison, but they can't remove the tattoo," the girl had a rich voice and a small smile formed. She was beautiful, Hinata realized, and felt shy under her gaze.

"That's Kakuzu," Ino told her an pointed to the man across from Konan. He had sharp green eyes and didn't look at her at all. His dark, long hair reached the mid of his chest. "Common, grupy head, at least say hello!" Ino complained and the man rose one eyebrow.

"Would you pay me for it?"

"Pig!" Ino screeched and made a move to slap him. He easily caught her hand and pushed her away. "I meant in money, you skank."

"Don't start," Konan commented and the boy beside Kakuzu said at the same time. He had brown, shaggy hair and a sour look. His pupils were small and he had no iris. "Kankuro," he presented and held a hand out for her. Hinata took it and he stared at her bandages. They were still kind of wet, and he quickly pulled the hand back, whipping it off on his shirt. She apologized and he just shrugged it off. "Happens the best of us."

"I heard he paints his face with his victims blood," Ino whispered in her ear, and Hinata's eyes widened. "Stop scaring the new girl," the man said angrily and threw a piece of his bread on her face that he had just removed out of his mouth. The slimy substance fell on her cheek. "Ew! Gross, get it off, get it off!"

"Kankuro," a dark voice said, and Hinata's heart froze. She couldn't breath and her heart started pounding loudly. Her eyes were as wide as sausages, and she gripped the table so her knuckles became white.

"Hey, that reminds me," Ino's voice was far away, but she could hear her. Her head was stuck in the stiff position, and she couldn't blink. Her eyes were focused on only one thing. "What's your name? You never told us."

The person across the table favored the loud blond one look before staring back at the girl. His blood red hair was a mess, and the dark circles around his eyes were very visible. It looked like he hadn't sleep for a long time. His eyes were so green, dark like the fresh forest.

"Stop frightening her!" Ino hissed at the boy, but he didn't bother to give her any more attention. He's eyes were focusing on his prey.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata," Gaara said and flashed her a wicked, knowing smile. It told her he knew everything, and that scared her even more.

* * *

><p><em>It's time for another update! Personally I felt this was kind of slow and boring, but what do you think? Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and remember to vote! Who is your favorite match with Hinata? Straight, bi, gay? Anything goes! (I haven't picked one yet, hehe.)<em>

_Sabie0521: Thank you for the review and theory! I love hearing what other thinks! I'm really glad you like some characters, though others are quite wicket. _

_WarFlower: Thank you for the review! We will see more of the Akatsuki, don't you worry about that, hehe. And thanks for leaving another review! Woaw! I get so pumped every time someone does, so thank you! _

_EmbraceDarkneSS: It's nice to see you again, thanks for reviewing this chapter! Something might happen to Orochimaru and Sakura for what they have done, but let's hope justice is served. I won't spoil. _

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Thanks for the faithful review! It makes me so happy to see you return to my story and knowing I haven't chased you away, hehe. I'm glad it was a surprise! _

_CookieDemon212: Thanks for the kind words and taking your time to review my story! I'm looking forward to your return, even if it is just as a silent reader! _

_Huge thank you to WarFlower, Cryconis, silent cresecndo and violadumas07 for adding this story to your favorites. And another thanks to CookieDemon212, silent cresecndo and violadumas07 for following my story! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight;  
>Hunt you down, eat you alive.<em>

_Maybe you think that you can hide;  
>I can smell your scent for miles.<br>Just like animals." _

_- Maroon 5, Animals_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10. Therapy<span>

She didn't get any kind of sleep that night. The wretched face of that human-like demon was haunting her beyond ignore. The Nijuuichibi was still there, in the back of her mind, being as annoying as ever, but that wasn't the biggest problem. What made her most uncomfortable was the redhead. He had stared at her all dinner, and it had caused her to not be able to eat half of it. His intense stare, those focusing eyes, that fucking smug smile of his! **She was going to rip it all out and stuff it down his throat! **

"No, no! T-this is n-not m-me!" Hinata stuttered. _Get out of my head, please._ The demon gave a long, howling laugh.

"**Oh, dear Hinata, don't you want to watch him bleed out on the floor? Expire? Wouldn't that be fun? Just think about all the ways we could kill him!**" Her mouth chuckled, and Hinata turned her head away from the evil.

"N-no, t-t-there's n-no w-way w-we c-can d-do t-that. H-he's a-a h-human b-being j-just l-like m-me." Her head snapped back to her left.

"**Maybe a tad madder, or is that you? But I don't judge, everyone bleeds and screams. It's just up to us to figure out how, and when."** It giggled and she shook her head, shifting in her seat.

"W-we c-can't d-do t-that! I-it w-would m-make s-such a m-m-mess."

"**Oh, but quite a delightful mess, don't you think, my dear sweet? Don't you miss the sound of dripping blood? Murderous screams? Shading tears? We had so much fun!" **

"N-no! I-I-I d-don't!" she clutched her head with her bandaged hands. They were still wet, but that was all right. Her hair was soft and she whimpered. Such a bruised body.

"**Exactly my point!"** the demon broke into her thoughts. **"We should make this pain go away by making someone else feel it. And who better than that green and red human? He's just a human, bones break so easily, we can do it. Let's do it, Hinata! Let's sneak out and into his cell, molest his flesh and bath in-"**

"No-no-no-no-no!" She screamed, trying to shut it out of her head. It wasn't working. She didn't want this! The blood lust the man had eradicated had made her inner demon wet it's pants with excitement. It was all his fault; and she had just calmed it down! The nightmares had been gone, but now; now it was back. It was haunting her, and it was all his fault.

"**Kill him, kill him,"** it sung and she rose from her seat. Sitting there wasn't helping. Maybe walking would allow her to move away from it. It was just wishful thinking, she knew, but whatever had a slight chance of working; she was going to take it. Every single time.

"I-I-I w-wont," she chanted back and paced in a circle. It didn't matter that her feet were sore and she limped; Hinata was determined to outrun this thing inside her. She kept holding her head while walking, shutting her eyes close and pacing.

"**Oh, common, don't be such a party crasher!"** Her body stopped up, and she giggled slightly. It didn't feel good to her throat, and she chocked half way. **"It would be so much fun! Let's do it, right now, get some release, like before!" **

"N-no! I-I'm n-n-never g-going b-back t-to t-that!"

"**Stop being so boring! You don't have to fight me, I'm your friend, remember?" **A flash of rotted bodies, molested flesh and carved skin came to her mind, and Hinata screamed out. It was so bad she almost stabbed her own eyes out with her fingers. It wouldn't have helped, seeing it was mental images that haunted, but she wished it would prevent her from having any images like that in the future.

"**Don't be silly, child! Let's take someones eyes and rip them out of their sockets, no reason for self harm. Let's do that, it sounds so fun! Just pop them in our hands, squish them like a pair of eggs!" **

"N-n-n-never!"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted and gave her a murderous look. "You're louder than a paid whore! Just shut the hell up!"

"**Make us, papa's boy!"** Her demon taunted the boy, it's reflexes faster then Hinata's.

"S-stop t-that!" Hinata whimpered and hit her own head._ Get out, get out, get out!_ **Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

She started counting, shutting out Sasuke's cursing screams and deadly threats, and the voice in her mind slowly ebbed away. It first mocked her for trying to make it go away, then started screaming at her as it was getting lower, before begging her to not leave it alone; it was so lonely. It would have worked, if it wasn't for her determination. It had played with her long enough, time for some peace in the mind. She counted her toes, her mind finding exotic ways of molesting them. The grotesque images slowly faded away, and the numbers filled her head. It was more peaceful.

Hinata sat down in the middle of her room, and counted the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," a voice shut through her train of counting, and she jumped in her seat. Her butt was numb and her feet stiff. She quickly turned her head and stared into a guards face. The man was opening her cell, and she slowly got up.<p>

"Oh, right!" He said upon further examining her. "You're the one who's allowed to wander without strains. Something about an injury, I think?" the man asked her, and she couldn't answer. The verbal abuse from yesterday had left her mute over the last few hours. She had tried to count out loud, but her vocals wouldn't obey her order. Instead of telling him, she lifted her hands up and showed how over bandaged they were.

"Oh," he said, eyebrows rising up. "That doesn't look pleasant. How long do you have to have them on?" Hinata shuffled her shoulders. What day was it? When had she been at the nurses office? She didn't know. Hinata had no clue what date or day it was. Loosing track hadn't been a choice, it had just happened slowly on the road due to all of her irregular sleeping and all those cases of fainting.

**Too fragile**, the voice in her head mocked. It was so quick back it made her snarl under her breath. _Go away!_ It didn't do anything but chuckle darkly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the man asked in a kind voice, which had her shake her head. Hinata hated talking. It came due to her father's none stop nagging about how much he hated her voice and he wished she was stronger; wielded more authority. **Let's kill him!** _No, go away! _

"What's your name?" the man asked, and she stared up at his face. He was chubby, but in a cozy way, like Santa Claus. Hinata wrote her name with kanjis in the air.

"Hi," he said as she drew invisible signs. "Na," a small smile spread on her face as he read, eager like a child. "Ta."

"Hinata," he said after she lowered her hand, and she nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Hinata. My name is Choji." He held his hand toward her, and she took it. His grip was firm, but gentle. His hands were so big it made a small amount of pink form on her cheeks. They felt so safe. She could feel he had a gentle soul. His eyes reminded her of Kankuro, just kinder. He had a spiral on each of his cheeks, and bristling, orange hair. It had a beautiful hazel shade, and she lowered her head. Another kind guard.

Or was he? He could be like that bearded man; mean. He hadn't been anything but gentle so far, yet, he could be like the nasty guard that had raped her. Not that she knew what the guard was like. He had been rough with her, and she hadn't seen him after that. Was he a snake, hiding in a skin of fake tender? He didn't appear so. She dared another quick glance. He had a faint smile on him, as if the world was a beautiful place, and just living made him happy.

It confused her. Could someone be happy for just living? Had she been happy before coming here? No, she couldn't say she did. The hoax of trickery her inner demon had deceived her upon killing someone, and confused that with happiness wasn't anything but that; a self con. It had been a slippery one, but she now knew it. It was all just an illusion so the demon could satisfy itself. She gained nothing from it, and would never go back there whatever the cost.

"We're going to your therapy right now," he informed her, and she stared confused at him. Choji gave her a calming smile. "It's the orders of the therapist. She wishes for you to exorcise before breakfast, so your intake of food will have maximal effect. And judging by your size, you're going to need it." By the mentioning of food, her stomach started to growl. Hinata blushed, embarrassed. She hadn't eaten much the day before due to the stares from a certain someone.

"Yeah, mine does that too," the man said and clapped himself on the stomach. "want some?" he asked as he pulled out a bag of potato chips and opened it up. Hinata accepted politely and took a few pieces. They tasted good and she stuffed them down. **Take the whole bag**, the nijuuichibi whispered to her, and Hinata felt the smile on her face fade away. _I won't. He's a good guy. _

"This is your stop," Choji said and pointed at the door. "I will be back in an hour and fetch you for breakfast, understood?" She nodded and he opened the door for her. Hinata entered, and the guard was gone as he locked the door. She stood there, shy and biting her lip. The room was calming; a light green color and furnished with two chairs, a desk and a small stand. There was a carpet on the floor, and it felt soft against her footpads. After days on the hard floor, it felt foreign and weird; but very good.

A girl with short, pink hair and sharp green eyes observed her from behind the desk. She had her hands in front of her mouth, elbows on the wooden desktop. The thumbs supported her chin and her shoulders rested. The intence stare made Hinata shuffle a little before finding her gaze to the floor. What was she staring at? What did she want? Was she the therapist? It looked like it. They stood like there for some time, and the bluette started biting her lip. It gave her a bad feeling to be there. For some reason, she didn't like the girl. **With good reason**. _Please go away._** I'm just sayin-**_ I don't need this right now._** Fine. Don't come whining to me when the banshee pulls your hair.** That wasn't going to be a problem. She wasn't going to ask it for help.

"H-h-hello," Hinata blushed while bowing her head. Her father had always bickered about her manners, and it still stuck with her. Besides, the silence was chocking.

"Good morning," the girl said and blinked.

"G-g-g-good m-m-morning," she answered, the red hue expanding down her neck. Of course, she couldn't be classy enough to address the right time of the day. If her father could see her, she would be punished for sure.

"Please, take a seat," the girl motioned to the chairs in the middle of the room, and she hasty went to the first one, sitting down. She folded her hands in her lap and didn't dare look up. She was too shy, and the orbs of this pinkette made her think of that man. Get him out of the head, she mentally scolded herself. Don't let him get to you like this, just don't think about it, and it will go away. Taking a deep breath, she let it out in an elegant manner.

The girl rose from her seat, dressed in a light pink uniform. She had sneakers on her feet and long legged pants. The shirt went to her neck and the arms stopped at her elbows. It was plain, no pockets beside the one on her left chest. The girl had several objects in her pocket, but Hinata didn't see anything beside the watch strapped to it. It read half eight. A small smile formed on her lips. So it was either day or night. Despite being tied to schedules her whole life, she missed the concept of knowing what time it was. Sitting in a dark room with nothing but herself was starting to twist her reality. It wasn't healthy.

"Now. You have physiotherapy with me every other day. Do you know why?" The girl sat across from her with a notepad in her lap and a pink pen in her hand. Her eyes never left the form of Hinata, and it had her gaze shoot down every time she tried to look at the nurse. At the question, she shook her head. The girl sighed. It sounded frustrated. Hinata shrank in her seat. She was a burden, again.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," the girl pointed at a name tag on her chest that Hinata hadn't noticed before. The letters were in a darker shade of pink then her uniform. She was a really girly girl, the bluette thought. Pink was a pretty color, but she preferred purple herself.

"I'm going to help you train your body back to normal strength. From the test results I received from Tsunade-sama's rapport, you have a very weak body from before arriving here. Apparently your upper arm strength is lacking and your ankles are fragile. And now," she glance up from the pad, and on her bandaged hands before diving back into the notes, "you have some seriously damaged hands. Torn muscles, broken bones and mutilated tendons."

Her eyes slightly widened before she regained her natural mask of authority. "Do you have any idea how grim the long-term consequences to this injury can be? You might never be able to hold a cup again."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat and she stared up at the girl. Never be able to use her hands? She wouldn't be able to hold a brush to brush her hear, not feed herself, never hold someones hands? Her eyes flashed with horror as the realization hit her, and her mouth fell open. Hinata wanted to cry.

"Hold your horses," the girl said and held a held a hand in front of her to sign the girl to stop. "It could be like that; and that's why you're here. I'm going to help you prevent that from happening. We are going to train the meager muscles of yours; all the small supporting ones." She didn't understand what the girl was saying, and she gave her a questioning look. The pinkette rolled her eyes; as if this was something everyone should be able to grasp and understand right away.

She put the pen down on her lap and started pointing on her own hand while explaining. "Our hands are build up with several sets of muscles, not just one or two. We have long muscles that goes from the skeleton on my elbow and to my hand, and shorter ones that are just on our hands, not the rest of the arm.

"For example, when you flex your hands inward, the muscles are seated on our underarm. Most of these muscles are attached to the inside of our cartilage and bones in our elbow." She demonstrated by bending her hand forward and pointing from the point and all the way to her addressed point. "We also have muscles attached to the upper side of our hands, that allows us to bend the hand back." She demonstrated by bending her hand back in place. "Several of these muscles are also connected to our elbow." Hinata understood what she meant, and so she nodded.

"Good. Now, we have several small ones, like those in our fingers. They are joined with these bigger muscles. Picture it like a web, every string has to be intact, and it makes a bigger set of creation. The smaller muscles has to be strong, like the bigger ones, so they can support them. They are the lowest layer. It's what we are going to strengthen; your foundation." Eager, Hinata nodded. That made sense to her, and the pinkette was doing a good job in explaining.

Sighing, she picked up her pen and leaned back on the chair. "Alright, start with trying to stretch your fingers." She looked down on the pad and doodled. Hinata felt starstruck. She wasn't going to let her out of the bandages? Maybe it was a part of the healing process. The girl tried her best to move her fingers, and she could feel the muscles crack. God it hurt. She moaned in a whisper, and it caught the nurses attention. The bluette was staring down at her hands, willing them to move and respond to her. Tears were in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"Oh, my bad," the pink nurse said and moved forward. Hinata glanced up at her, and caught a glimps of an evil facial expression. It was gone faster than she could process it, and left Hinata confused. Had she seen right? Had it been there, or had she imagined it? Confused was the emotion she felt as the emerald eyed girl bent down and scrambled around in her pocket. Didn't she see it before, or had she just ignored the fact that her hands were tied? The second of another face had her question if she had done it on purpose. The girl came forward with a scissor and made her feel even more on edge.

**The artillery in your neck, slash across the inside of your arms, stab you in the eye, kidney-** _stop it_! She complained to the warning voice in her mind as she fought the urge to flee. This girl wasn't right. She didn't like her. Pushing her back into the chair, she whimpered slightly. The pink haired girl gave her a quick look before focusing on the bandage. She gripped her wrist and held her in place, just in time when the bluette was going to run away.

"Stay still," she said, voice harsh. She cut the bandage fast, and Hinata let out a low cry from the pain. The girl didn't try to not avoid her fingers as she removed the cloth. The second her hand were free, she caught the other one and started cutting. Hinata tugged on her hand and shut her eyes as the sound of tearing and ripping reached her ears. It hurt, it hurt! Why wasn't she being more gentle with opening it?

Cool air hit her damp, wrinkled hands, and she breathed out, exhausted. The girl returned to her desk, and found a washing cloth and disinfectant. She cleaned her tool, before turning back to the bluette with a piece of new bandage, the sterilizer, scissors and a rag in hand. Without Hinata's consent, she grabbed her hand and poured the cleanser on the bleeding wounds. The girl whelped in surprise and pain. Hissing, she sent her a glare. Couldn't she try to be gentle? What was with this nurse.

"You don't deserve my compassion," the girl growled back at her, and Hinata stopped trying to bring her hand back. And why not, her horrid face told her, and Sakura squeezed one of her fingers in her hand. The open gash bleed violently and Hinata jumped back, sending the chair flying into the wall behind her.

"You're one fucked up bitch," Sakura said and twisted her hold. Hinata tried to push the hand away, but her other hand was useless. It was weak and hurt just as badly, but she tried. She could endure the pain, and kept tugging at the strong grip. "You dare to tell me you have no idea what you did? What you did to me, to my family? That you don't fucking remember!"

She broke the finger backwards and it snapped in her hold. Hinata howled with pain, tears streaming down her face. The pain was horrible, almost unbearable._ Make it stop, please. _

**Ask me. **

_No, I won't. I will never, no matter what. _

**Don't be stubborn, child. This banshee is serious. You won't get out of this with just a busted rib or a dislocated shoulder. **

_I won't, I won't!_ She sobbed loudly and Sakura let go of the hand just as the other grabbed a new finger. "Do you know how easy it is to break a finger? Some say it's like taking a bite of a carrot; it's just mentally blocking that makes us think it's harder. I mean, common, bite of someone's finger?" She giggled and the face she had seen earlier was back. Her grin reached from ear to ear, and her pupils were reduced to near nothingness. It was the second time she had stared into pure madness.

Sakura stretched her finger and opened her mouth. A wave of terror ran through her body, and Hinata lashed out on the girl. She caught her fist in her hand and kicked the bluette in her stomach. Hinata crouched forward and gasped for air. The kick was inhumanly strong and she whimpered. As if her body wasn't hurting from before, she now had to deal with this too. The emerald girl kicked the side of her stomach, and Hinata fell on her back, gagging.

She kept rolled over on her stomach and made to crawl away, but Sakura took a huge amount of her hair in her hand and tugged her backward. Hinata felt herself getting tossed on the ground, and clutched her eyes shut. Somehow, pain was worse when her eyes were open. Maybe it was the feeling that it felt more real if she saw the cause. The pinkette wasted no time and mounted the trashing girl.

The scissors in her pocket were fished out and she made a stabbing move toward her head, rage filling her entire being. Hinata managed to barely dodge it, and kept moving around.

"Stand still, so I can end it here!" the pink haired girl voiced in an outrage and stabbed again. Hinata barely managed to move in time, and the side of her cheek was painted with her own blood from the open cut. She let out an angry screech in fury and kept stabbing. Hinata moved around, wasting no time, heart beating loudly in her ears. She was fighting for her survival.

In a swift movement, she went from the defensive to the offensive and knocked the weapon out of her. The sharp object was sent flying across the room, and it provoked the redhead more. Her temper grew hotter, and she sent her knees down on her arms; pinning them tightly under her. Hinata let out a cry of pain and bent her head backwards. The dominant girl wasted no time, and went in for the kill. She wrapped the fingers around her neck and pressed with everything she had. The effect was immediate; the girl started moving more violently and she stared at her with terrified eyes.

"Is this how it was? Did it look like it does now? Was this what my sister looked like when you took her life, strangled her to death?!" The pink girl sent her a snarl and squeezed harder. Her eyes were filled with the intent to kill.

"Was she dead when you rearranged her insides? Did she feel pain, was she crying? Did you know who she was, what she went through? My little sister was only eight years old! She had her whole life in front of her, but because of you, that's no longer an option." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and her snarl turned the corners of her mouth down wards.

"My parents were no longer working after the funeral; they drink the sorrow away every single day. They both died at the bedside, neither being able to eat, the other dies from grief of the loss of the first. Do you know what it feels like to come home to two bodies, one of them hanging from the ceiling and the other drowning in their own blood in the bathtub? Of course you don't! Your father is still alive, and so is your younger sister. You barely knew your bother when she died, and it was from a child birth! A FUCKING CHILD BIRTH!" Tears fell down her cheeks and on Hinata.

"She was such a beautiful girl, you know," Sakura sobbed, "with spiky blond hair and dark green eyes. Do you even know what her name was? Why her! She was an innocent, little kid." Hinata felt her heart break at the story. She knew exactly whom Sakura was referring to, and that was the worst thing. It was the one kill that had her scared for life, the one thing that had woken her up from her deep delusional dream of how the tailed beast was her friend and they had fun. It wasn't fun. It was damaging and had shattered her soul.

"You're a fucking monster! I'm going to end it here, so you won't ever hurt anyone ever again." And Hinata agreed. It was ironical justice that she would let this girl take her life; the older sister of her first true friend. The bluette stopped struggling. She closed her eyes and couldn't speak. Her head was becoming clouded from the lack of oxygen, but she still had strength to do one thing. She opened her mouth, and whispered without any words.

"_I'm sorry."_ Everything became black seconds after that.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. She felt nothing, no temperature on her skin, no movement, no moister in the air, not the feeling of breathing, and nothing inside herself. Hinata was empty, and funny enough, that brought a motion of sadness and relief. It was all over.<p>

"**Not quite yet,"** a dark voice whispered, and Hinata sighed. She knew that voice; she would have recognized it anywhere. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy she gave up straight away. There was no point, anyway. Her life was going to end. Might as well remember the crying girl of the pinkette instead of the beast.

"**You're not dying yet, Hinata,"** it whispered seductively and she felt the warm embrace of darkness around her. It wasn't the way she first thought; it wasn't cold, it wasn't warm, it was just like a feeling of rage, lust and passion. **"I'm not letting you die just yet."**

"I want to die," she whispered, and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Funny how she could feel that, but not hear her own heart beat, not feel her own breath.

"**And I don't. I'm not letting you die here, kid. Just lift you arm, and I will tap you out of this nightmare."** A chuckle might have escaped her lips if it wasn't for the lack of her voice.

"I can't. She's sitting on me."

"**You can, and you will. Just will your hands to move and it shall do as commanded."** It was so gentle, encouraging, and the feeling was chasing all bad thoughts away.

"Are you going to kill her?" Hinata asked, and felt her hand move up beside her head. She felt fingers barely tangle into them, before hitting it slightly. It made a cheering clapping sound before the soft hand was gone. A high five. It had tapped her out, and she had let it.

"**Don't think about it, princess," **a dark, calm voice whispered in her ear, and Hinata felt herself lean into the safe hug. Strong hands held her in place. **"I'll take care of it."**

* * *

><p>Sakura could feel the heartbeat stop, and let go of the throat. The girl was already pale and one single drop of salty tear ran down her eye. It had been hard when this child suddenly had told her she was sorry, out of the blue, but it didn't change a thing. She was going through with it; consequences be damned. The only reason she had taken this job was to get close to this person, to be able to take her revenge for tearing her family apart.<p>

"Rest in fucking peace," she said between tired breaths and sat back. It didn't make her feel better right away, but Sakura was going to give it some time. The death of her long hated nemesis hadn't really kicked in on her yet. "It's finally over," Sakura told herself and leaned back against a wall. Her hands were fresh with blood, and her uniform looked like one of a butcher. It didn't bother her, the work was done.

"**What's over?"** a dark voice said, and she felt the hair on her neck stand up. Snapping her head to the corpse, she felt herself move in slow motion. It sent her on edge to see those red eyes stare at her. She hadn't moved from the position, but barely nodded with her head. It frightened to see those looming eyes explore her, barely visible over the body.

"What the hell?" Sakura screamed and backed away. Her heart was beating loudly and she was breathing so hard it hurt. She felt a tremble wander through her body and her skin was in goosebumps.

"**Not exactly hell,"** the girl said and sat up. She slightly cracked her neck with her hands, and flashed her a wicked grin. **"I guess it depends on the eye who sees, but you **_**are **_**going to feel hell soon enough." **

"I killed you! Your heart wasn't beating; you weren't breathing!" Sakura backed away and toward the door, but the once young child, now a monster, gripped the adult and drove it's finger into her neck, making the pinkette scream out in pain.

"**I guess you made a mistake."** It let out an evil, thrilling laugh. "**And mistakes like that will get you killed."**

* * *

><p>Puh! What do you think?<p>

New game! I love games! And reviews and response *snicker*. Okey, so I'm going to keep count on who you guys vote for. Who should be the end result to Hinata? I have no idea, so I'm leaving it to the voting! Let's take a look at it, shall we? Chibi's! To the records!

**Lee: **5

**Naruto:** 4

**Gaara:** 3

**Itachi****:** 2

**Tenten:** 1

Damn, Lee! You're the readers favorite right now! Remember, everyone can give **one vote every chapter to whom ever they want**; even if the person is not listed! Your vote counts so make sure to leave one!

Hinata-Hime-Starz: To be honest, I don't know who I want Hinata to end up with. It's like you said, Lee, Naruto and Itachi are all being sweet and kind to her! I only see Tenten as her bigger sister, but who knows. More can happen -giggle- Thanks for the ever so great review and faithful follow. It makes me so happy. And thank you for voting!

AshitaHaku23: Welcome to the story! And thank you for both the review and vote! I'm so happy you took your time to write me! I'm looking forward to your return, even if it is as a silent reader. I hope you leave a comment, though, but no pressure.

EmbraceDarkneSS: Thank you for the review! It warms my heart to see people returning to this story. I hope this chapter kind of made up for all the things that happened to her; not really. But everything in due time. The road is still long; a lot is going to happen. I hope you'll continue to read.

WarFlower: Thank you for those two encouraging reviews. It made my day and I was smiling silly all of it! I wish to see you again soon, so I hope the story is satisfying and makes you want to return.

Sabie0521: I hope this chapter cleared something, and thanks for the review! I will -ehm- might go deeper into other deaths and background, but we'll see. Everything in due time, hehe. I hope this chapter was satisfying for you, and I'm looking forward to your return, even as a silent reader.

Thanks to Kami Pein for for following this story and adding to favorites! You inspired me to finish the chapter today! So thank you very much, and thanks to all the silent readers! I'm so glad to see so many being interested in my story! You're all awesome!

I also want to thank Drizzt Do'Urden77 for sending me a PM with a vote. Thank you so much for doing it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_'But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough'<em>

_- Gotye ft. Kimbra, Somebody that I used to know_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11. Consequences<span>

Sighing, Tsunade massaged her forehead with her index and thumb. Why were it always such a mess when she came to work? She had already sent five people to solitary in one week, and had just signed the sixth one in. The new intern was somehow involved, but she didn't know how to pin her. It was always the same pattern; Sakura, Orochimaru, inmate – Sakura, Orochimaru, inmate, and it went on like that. The guard of a snake had told her he had just protected the intern from any harm, yet she didn't truly believe them. She couldn't detect any lies from any of them, and that is what provoked her the most. Her sixth sense was telling her they were lying, and her gut feeling was urging her to trust the inmate on their statement. But she couldn't do that. Oh no, the inmate was the least to trust, in the protocol. They were here for a reason, and Tsunade was cornered to to believe those liars. She knew they were lying, but Tsunade had no way of proving it. Damn it all! She slammed her fist on the table.

"Anything wrong, Leader nurse Tsunade?" Oh, and then there was that problem. The two men across her desk; as different as night and day, yet working for the same cause. The one on her left side had white, long hair which looked like it had never been groomed in his life. They graduated the same class, but he went for protection and she went for support. They ended up the same place, and talked more now then they did when in the same class. The other man had brown hair, tied with a rubber band. It made his head look like a pineapple. He had a lazy look and was currently scratching the inside of his ear, impatiently. The blond on her right had a guard suit while the other were in a dress. Both were classy in their own way.

"I'm just fine," she grumbled and leaned back on the chair, making it squeak under her. The situation was stressing her beyond control. She needed a drink, a long one, but that wasn't appropriate right now. It had to wait.

"Alright," the brunette said and started shuffling through his papers. His eyes traveled in such a lazy way she wondered if he read at all. She had known the guy for some time; he was the one that always came to check on how the prison was doing. He had always done it, for as long as she could remember, yet he only looked about Sakura's age.

"Here we go, normal routine. Cells, dining hall, nursery, courtyard and solitary. Which are you responsible for again, Jiraya-san?" The white haired man let out a heartwarming laugh while the nurse suppressed a growl. They had done this often enough for the man to be able to remember it. She was almost sure he did it on purpose to taunt her, and this was not her week. She let out a sigh and tried to chase the demonic headache away. Always these damn migraines when she didn't need them; not that she ever did.

"That would be the dining, courtyard and solitary. We patrol the cells, but they are mainly the nurses responsibility."

"Jiraya!" Tsunade gave him a disbelieving look and the man laughed even more.

"I'm just kidding, Tsu-chan!" neither the brunette nor the blond looked amused by his little attempt to lighten the mood, and it was his turn to sigh. "Fine, fine. The guards are placed everywhere. The nurses are only fully responsible for the nursery rooms and therapy rooms."

"Therapy rooms?" The brunette asked, rising one eyebrow while scanning the paper in front of him.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "We established and took use of some of the empty rooms to make personal therapy rooms."

"Isn't therapy for sharing and listening? Wont it cost a lot to hire more therapist to have just one and one patient?" She gritted her teeth. Always about the damn money they didn't have. Thanks for the reminder.

"Some of these people need it. They aren't able to share in a group, and frankly, I think some of them are getting worse." She remembered how Kusina's report had made her uncomfortable. There was something about putting those nine, no eight, together in a group. When that man had been there, everything had been fine; but she suspected it to fall down the second he left, and by the judge of the redhead's absence, something disturbing had happened that session. The guards were always on the outside of the room, ready to run in if they heard the voices rise up, so they didn't know much of what had happened.

"I understand that, but do you have the economy to do this?"

"Shikamaru." Tsunade slowly rose from her seat and leaned over her desk, glaring at the man. "I'm not changing this." she slammed a finger into the counter. "It stays this way," slam, "and it's going to do so until I say they don't need to have a personal therapist." Slam. "Regardless the cost." Slam. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said without batting an eye and wrote down on his board. They went way back, so she wasn't able to intimidate him the way she used to. She dumped her butt back in the chair and rolled with his eyes. Great, another note to the council about how she ran this prison. It better be a flattering one, she thought.

"Let's just run the report and inmate check right now," he said. Oh, so now he remembered. If she knew that before, she would have been up in his face the second he entered her office. Her office was just like it always had been; a desk at the back of the room, in front of the door. She had stacks of papers on it – some done, others not – and a plant in the corner to her left. It was very night due to the huge windows.

"Jiraya, could you-"

"I'll be in the hallways if you need me," he caught up with what she wanted, and winked at her. Always such a big flirt and show off. His light mood was needed, and she was never going to admit it, but she liked having him around. It somehow made the days easier. She nodded and turned back to the man as the door shut with a click.

"Any incidences lately?" He went right for the juicy part. Typical. A lot had happened, and it was making her grit her teeth.

"Actually, yes." Tsunade groaned and placed her elbows on the table. This was what she didn't want to talk about; it could go on for hours, and it would.

"Let's talk about that later," he said, and she glimpsed a small smile at the corner of his mouth. This were the perks of knowing each other. He could read her like an open book, and make the round and come back at the council a lot easier for her.

"Very well," She said and suppressed a smile. They could take the incidences at the end of the day with a drink in hand, a much needed one. It was almost starting to turn into a ritual. They did it every year.

"Any new inmates?" He glanced down on his note in hand, ready to write.

"Yes. We have," she opened a green book on her left side and went to the last written page. "five new inmates. Wait, make that six," she groaned. "We had one come in last week." Shikamaru wrote down the number before staring up at her. His eyebrows drew to his nose.

"The Hyuuga girl, right?"

"Yeah, I guess she's pretty famous." Tsunade made a round on her chair, taking her time looking at the outside world. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining over the white covered landscape. Winter was approaching, and she loved watching the cold from a warm room.

"Which reminds me." He pulled her back to their conversation by clearing his throat. "How is the girl hanging up? I believe the other inmates doesn't know what she's done, yet."

"I haven't heard any report about anything like that. I believe some of them would try to kill her if they knew. And as for the girls mentality," she bit her lip and fished a file out of her messy pile of papers. Anyone else would say she it was a mess, but she knew where everything was. She had her own system in the mess. It was almost empty, and that was to be expected. The girl hadn't been there long, so they hadn't had time to gather reports on her. She picked the only none information file in there and drew it out. It was Kushina's notes.

Tsunade didn't tolerate sloppy work, but she had made an exception this time. The woman had been a mess when she had left the report on the therapy session in a whirlwind in and out. She had barely seen the red hair before it was gone. Knowing from experience how though and harsh some lessons could be, she hadn't taken it up, but let the woman go home. It had been a long day for the both of them, and the nurse had just picked up the bottle and chased it all away.

"Scared little girl, says she wants to go home," Tsunade read. Well damn. Now she regretted not having asked Kushina to go deeper into what she had meant.

"Okey," Shikamaru said, unsure. "How is she, as an inmate?" He made a few more notes on the pad and this time, the nurse didn't have to look in the file. She knew every single medical report written there, simply because she had done them herself.

"I'm not sure if I can call it bullying, or if the inmates subconsciously know who she is." The blond leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, suddenly finding it interesting. She almost prayed he wouldn't ask what she meant, but that wasn't the way this man worked. It was inevitable to talk about this.

"Oh?" he asked; his lazy expression set to a concentrated one. Despite his slothful attitude, he was the most intelligent man she had ever known. He drew conclusions and saw strategies and plans miles before everyone else. It was a shame he didn't become one of her workers. He would be an outstanding good helper in analyzing the inmate and finding a way of helping them faster. Sadly, the man was too idle to work more than what he needed. She 'tsk'ed with her mouth.

"She's been in here two times after the medical check, and it's only been a weekend." The man waved for her to continue talking and she did with ease. "I did her medical check when she came here, rolled her in on the bench. The girl didn't seem like one to be able to do those horrible things she's accused of, murmuring to herself and talking nonsense. She barely knew where she was, almost didn't know who she was." The brunette didn't write anything. He simply placed his cheek in his palm and listened to the story. She could feel the weals in his brain turning and working.

"Barely days after she was put in her cell, she snapped. It's not unusual, but this girl." Tsunade bit her lip and wrinkled her eyebrows. The blond clearly remembered the night they had ran into her office, then one after another had rolled into her operation room. "She entered this primal state. Beat some of the guards, no casualties, before escaping her cell. Usually they're taken up when they take a wrong corner and meet a dead end." Shikamaru nodded as she told her story.

"Somehow, the girl came into my office. I had no idea how she found it, but I don't think she meant to. I was doing my work," She stared at him before adding. "You can write that in the report," and Shikamaru laughed. The blond was known for being doubted when it came to her work. "When she came storming through the door. It's not new, I mean, this has happened before. Inmates find themselves confused and ends up in my office. I only have one door, and the chase ends here. But this girl," she bit her lip and tasted the feeling of copper on her tongue.

"She was so frightened she jumped straight through my window. The girl wasn't thinking, registering, processing. She was just acting on pure survivability and went straight for the only escape she could see." She lifted her right hand and pointed at one of her windows. It had been done repairing just a few hours ago. Tsunade had whipped them, to cover up the huge almost escape they had.

"Her eyes, Shikamaru." Her brown orbs met his darker shade. "She was like a haunted animal. So scared, terrified behind shaking. Whatever had happened, is tearing this girl apart. This girl isn't just here because of what has happened to her. She's here because something made her go crazy, and I'm willing to do whatever in my power to help this kid."

"This is the second floor," Shikamaru commented, and she smiled softly.

"I know. How she did it is a mystery to me, but the girl survived the fall. Lee caught her later on."

"Rock Lee? But he's assigned to another building," the brunette commented and didn't bother to look down on his paper. He had memorized it the first time his eyes met the words. It was one of his gifts; photographic memory.

"Yes. Hyuuga Hinata got as far as to cell-block F."

"What block is she from, this one?" The blond nodded. "From C to F? That's quite impressive. That, or Jiraya is getting sloppy with his recruiting." They both laughed a little, smile resting on their faces.

"How was her medical report? I don't believe it if you don't tell me she was sent to the infirmary." The blond shook her head. This was what her conversation was leading up to.

"The most peculiar thing about her was just that. One dislocated shoulder and a broken rib from when the guard tackled her. No other injury, beside her beaten hands."

"Her hands?" He drew his brows down and frowned at her. She hissed at him. None of hers dared touch the inmates, or god help her she would make their life miserable.

"From the report Asuma gave me, she beat her hands to bits and pieces against the wall. They said she snapped out of no where and started beating her hand against the wall. One of the guards saw all the blood and called for help. It was at that point the girl lost it and made a run for it."

"I see." He was deep in thought, collecting every bit of information she had given him.

"Any idea why she snapped like that?" Tsunade let out a huge breath she didn't know she had held. She had a lot of theories, all of them connected to one thing.

"In fact, I do. She had therapy that day. Together with Gaara and the rest."

"You placed her in that group?" The blond let out an angry growl and slammed her fist on the table. She bit her lip and started tacking with her nails on the desk.

"I didn't." She growled again. "That stupid council meant she belonged in the group with the rest of those bloodthirsty..."

"Animals?" Shikamaru asked, smiling at her. He was mocking her story, but in a friendly way. Had it been any other person, she would have had them thrown out or executed on the spot. The brunette wasn't bold, he was just stating the obvious and logical. A good speaker, too. Shaking her head, getting ride of those thoughts, she sat relaxing back down.

"We can gossip later with sake. Do you want to take the round?"

"It will be my pleasure," the man said as they both rose from the seat. "Begin with the infirmary and operating halls?"

"Sounds good," the blond answered as she walked around the table, picking up a few documents on the way. They didn't get far as a brunette stormed through the door, panic in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, there's a-" the woman silenced herself as her eyes fell upon the man in the fancy suit. He gave her a questionable look, and Tsunade one of disbelief and horror.

"Shizune-!" The new girl jumped up and down where she was standing, as if what she had to talk about made her want to pee. Tsunade knew that look. It brought bad news, and the kind she could only take in private.

"Jiraya!" The blond called with a strong voice and authority. It only took seconds for the white haired man to storm in her door. He had a look of drowsiness over his face, and she mentally groaned. He had been sleeping at his post, again.

"Show Mr. Nara here the courtyard and cell-

"D, E, F," Shisune said when Tsunade waved a hand at her. Both of the guys rose their suspicious eyebrow at her but she cut it down with a hard stare on her guard. He shrugged it off and waved for the Nara to follow him. Shizune didn't stop jumping until Tsunade gripped her shoulders.

"Speak up."

"It's an emergency, we have to – oh god, Tsunade-sama, we need to, at once, so much blood," The girl was still shaking and the stuttering and mumbling drove her patience away.

"Quit that, just get to the point!"

"It's Sakura!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade stormed up to the door and pushed herself through, Shizune straight in her heels. She pulled back at the overwhelming stench and sight. What the hell, how the hell? The room was smeared in blood. Handprints, coats of red and hues of crimson every where. It was on the wall, all of the floor and even some prints on the roof. The girls placed a hand over their mouth and nose, blocking out the sickening smell. The scream hit them before the scenario did. Shizune gasped by her side, and Tsunade started to tremble.<p>

"What the hell," the blond nurse whispered under her breath. The pink intern was hanging from the hand over her head, impaled. Every single finger was broken in a weird direction. Her ribcage was torn open like a pair of doors and her guts were spilling out. Her eyes were torn out of her sockets, hanging by a string like tears down her cheeks. Chunks of flesh was bitten or torn of her body, and Tsunade could see the lungs of the girl moving up and down. How was she still breathing in that condition?

"**My, my, my,"** the girl beside Sakura purred. Her once white suit was painted and decorated with blood and flesh. **"Look what we have here." **Tsunade would have turned on the girl right there and then. Forsaken her, ended her misery before she could hurt anyone else, if it wasn't for one thing. This wasn't Hyuuga Hinata. This girl was dark in the skin, she had black eyes and white hair. Well, spotted with red stains.

"**If it isn't the blond nurse and her lapdog."** The voice was dark, and sent shivers down her spine. The being chuckled slightly and stabbed Sakura in the forearm. She screeched again and sobbed loudly. The blood thirst was so much it sent Tsunade gagging. Placing a hand on her stomach to try to calm it down, she sent the monster a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Despite her situation, she had a strong, demanding voice.

"**You hurt me,"** she said in fake false shock. **"How can you forget about your own patient?" **

"Patient? You're not Hyuuga Hinata." The smile vanished from the face and the girl rolled her shoulders back and moved her head a little, eyes darting to the floor. She looked like she was thinking, trying to come up with a new plan. It was obvious she was a little supprised by the nurses ability to spot the truth right on.

"**True,"** she said, wandering in front of the hanging girl while pushing her fingers together. It made Tsunade wonder how Sakura was still alive. There was so much blood, so many injuries. It wasn't normal. The girl should have been dead a long time ago.

"**No, I'm not Hinata,"** it confirmed.

"Then who are you?" It gave out a loud, hysterical laugh. It was twisted on the little girls face.

"**You humans call me the Nijuuichibi. Twenty-one tail, the beast of torture. Ringing a bell?"** Tsunade and Shizune both stared wide eyed. It couldn't be true. At their reaction, it laughed again.

"**Oh, you should see each others face. So priceless." **

"You can't be!" Tsunade said, straightening up, taking a step forward.

"**And why is that, Slug princess?"** By the mention of her nick name, she bit her lip. There was no returning now, so better spit it out.

"Because I killed you."

"**Ah, yes. I suppose you did so. Or did you?"** it mocked as it stared down at it's own hands and gave her a sinister, toothy smile. **"No, my dear little girl. You did not."**

"Shizune, fetch Lee and the other guards, now!" The brunette didn't answer. "Shizune!" She glanced back and stared into the horrified face of her apprentice. Shizune was paralyzed with fear and the killing intent of this being. "Get the hell out of here, now!" Tsunade ordered with her loud voice and pushed the brunette through the door, before slamming it behind her. She knew it probably was suicide to be alone, but she couldn't help it. She could not doom her friend, too.

"**Such a heroic act!" **the young, possessed girl said, clapping her hands. It made her snarl.

"Get the hell out of that little girls body. You're tearing her soul apart!"

"**Yes, I know,"** it said, giggling and dancing around. It was a grotesque image Tsunade was never going to forget. **"Isn't it exciting? The poor girl is trying her best to stand against me, trying so desperately to cling into her humanity."** It sent her a wicked smile **"Do you want to know a secret?"** She leaned forward and tilted her head, smile growing wider. **"It's. Not. Working. And that is no thanks to you. I mean, common. What did you think would happen if you placed her here, letting Asuma of all people be her guard? Kushina her shrink? Honestly, you could do better then that. Maybe you're the psycho here and not me?"** It rose it's eyebrows at her, giving a puppy look, urging her to agree to that. And how couldn't she? Tsunade had seen it coming, had seen how wrong the council had placed the humans who were suppose to work with her. It had been torture for both parts, and there was nothing she could have done. Their words were final. Damn it all.

"**I though you knew better then that, Tsuna-chan." **

"Are we going to do this, again?" She was done listening. It was damaging to her mentality to be in the presence of this thing. It could make her tear herself apart if she kept listening. This thing wasn't the beast of torture for nothing. The only thing to do was skip the bullshit and get straight to the problem, and the only way she knew how to solve it, was to fight the thing.

"**Aren't you a little too.."** It tasted a few words in it's mouth, fluttering it's lashes, **"old for our brawls? Isn't it about time you retired?" **

"How dare you? I was able to beat your ass at the age of six, and I'll be able to still beat it when I turn hundred. You can bet your money on that," she straightened her back while talking, placing her right part a little in front of her left. It was a good position that allowed her to move both ways if needed.

**"Haven't you heard?"** It chuckled, leaning forward. It's muscles tensing up, feet finding a balanced position. "**Demons don't need money,"** and it hurled itself forward, going for the nurses throat. She dodged it with great swiftness and whirled around it. Her hands clenched and she went for the back of the girl. It moved in mid air, bending like a cat, and her fist connected with the wall. It shattered under the great pressure and crumbled to ruins. The blast shook the floor under her, and made the liquid stand still in the air for a second, before it fell down to the ground.

"**Watch it! That could be dangerous,"** the monster laughed with thrill and sent a hand full of claw to her. Tsunade had just enough time to rise her fists in a guard before the nails slashed her and she let out a cry in pain. Four stripes of open wound bleed and she gritted her teeth. It had become stronger.

"**And now for the finally, ladies and gentlemen. Fly, birdy!"** it roared with laughter and picked her in the abdomen. It send the breath out of her and she was tossed across the room and into the wall. She curled her back to protect her head, but stretched out as the hard wall met her. Tsunade whimpered in pain and sank down to the floor, heaving from the strong blow.

"**I think your age finally caught up to you,"** it mocked and in a flash, was standing right in front of her. She didn't have time to retaliate as it gripped her by her throat and lifted her up, over it's head. She couldn't feel the feet under her, and gripped at the outstretched hand. Her airways were blocked and the only thing she could do was try to gasp for air. Where the hell were the guards? This wasn't what they were paid for. Was Shizune still frozen in the hallway? Well, bloody hell.

"**Any last words?" **

"Yeah," she grunted as the door to the room opened and the guards stormed through and toward the demon. "Screw you."

* * *

><p>It cursed them out as they dragged it toward the shoe. Five of her guards were minor injured, and one ended up with a broken hand. By the end of the caging, healing and filing, Tsunade stumbled down in her office chair and sighed heavily. What a day. She fished out the bottle from her desk and lifted it to her mouth. At the same time as she took a sip, the Nara came back into her office. Oh, and then there was that.<p>

"Drinking on the job?"

"Be my guest, take a seat," she grunted and took another longer drag of it. She took out another bottle and handed it to her friend. He sipped carefully from it and sat down on the seat across her table. The woman put the cool carafe to her temple and numbed the pain. This wasn't her day at all.

"I take it something awful happened."

"You can say that," she said, drawing a deep breath. They drank some more in silence before he started telling her about the tour. She smiled occasionally at Jiraya and his tricks, and felt a small relief of how well it had went. "I took the time to enter the infirmary when the guards rolled in. It gave me time to observe your work under pressure of the fresh incident in mind." She felt a little enraged at his cockiness. Wandering around where he wanted in her prison? It didn't sit well with her, but him being a close friend and comrade, kind of made her take it calmly.

"And?" she asked, ready for the judgment.

"Outstanding job, Tsunade-sama," the man commented with a smile. It was a real, friendly smile. Not those he used to be polite, but a genuine one. "You handled the situation better than anyone else could have."

"Thank you," the blond said, blushing a little from the compliment.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a-!" it was the second time Shizune stormed through her door that day, with the same panicked expression. A feeling of dread filled the nurse.

"What the hell now!?" she rose from her seat, yelling in anger.

"The prisoner, 21, has escaped!" she said, jumping up and down and grimacing.

"What the hell are you talking about? Hyuuga Hinata is in the box! I placed her there myself. Nobody has ever broken out of solitary!"

"She's gone! Vanished in thin air when the guard came with her food, we can't find her anywhere!"

Bloody hell. This was far from her day.

* * *

><p>So, wow! What do you think? Where is Hinata, and what happened? (I love theories!) Read to find out!<p>

Let's take a look at the votes, shall we?

****Naruto:****** 8**

****Lee:****** 5**

****Gaara:****** 5**

****Itachi:****** 4**

****Tenten:****** 2**

****Kisame:****** 1**

**Tobi:** 1

So NaruHina is most common, I suppose. I'm more a GaaraxHinata myself. Naruto and Hinata makes a thimed relationship, if you ask me. But hey, everyone for themselves! Remember, everyone can give ****one vote every chapter to whom ever they want****; even if the person is not listed! Your vote counts so make sure to leave one!

I've never had so many reviews on one chapter! It makes me want to cry, you guys T.T

EmbraceDarkneSS: I once read a Hinata x Kisame fanfiction. I think it was named Hummingbird, or something like that. It was pretty good, so I see the fun in that. It's kind of like the stocholm syndrome, but can be pretty interesting. Thanks for the review, and the vote!

Kally-kal: thanks for the compliment and the vote! It's nice to see people take their time to review on my story.

Silent cresecndo: You have a very interesting way of definding cute, but hey, I won't judge. Thanks for the vote and review and the wish! I'll see to what I can do about it, and I hope it will live up to your expectation when I do.

Mommymomo: Thanks for the vote! And the review! I'm so glad to see you took your time to do so.

Sabie0521: Hehe, I understand what you are going through! And thanks for the review and vote, it makes me so happy to see your theory and wish for this story. I'm looking forward to your return, even if it is as a silent reader.

Silent Knight: Hey again! I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw you took your time to review once again! So thank you so much for that. Your compliment means a lot to me, so I'm grateful you take time to do so. I'm working on the spelling and grammar, and I hope I can keep satisfying in the future.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: Thanks for the ever so faithful review! I know I say that a lot, but I really mean it. It means a lot to me when people return to my story, and even leaves reviews. Hehe, I'm not a fan of Sakura, but I can't say I blame her. I don't hate any character in Naruto (I know people hate on Sakura for being useless, but I get her). The rape incident? I guess you just have to read to find out, hehe!

Jormungandr1994: Thanks for leaving two reviews on your favorite pairing! It made me smile and giggle at your eagerness! I'm looking forward to your return, even if it is just as a silent reader.

WarFlower: Tobi and Zetsu? Oh, they're here, alright.. You'll just have to keep reading, and we might find them! Thanks for the review!

Reviewer: Thank you so much for the compliment, vote and review. It warms me to see people leaving reviews and wants to read my story.

Anonymous: Thanks for the vote, compliment and review! I'm looking forward to your return, even as a silent reader! It makes me very happy!

I also want to thank Jarl of the North, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki, Dancenightrose, ellaskyr520, NamirPyralis and thisismynewpennamegreatisntit for following this story. I also want to thank Rosey-Chan for adding it to your favorites! And to all you silent readers! You're all awesome! So thank you very much, and see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long,  
>Just tryin' to find my way back home,<br>But the old me's dead and gone."_

_- T.I ft. Justin Timberlake, dead and gone.  
><em>

_I deleted the comment that made me uncomfortable, gamed a little and listened to crazy music. And you guys know what? Fuck you if you can't say anything nice. Here's the fucking follow up, BELIEVE IT!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12. Being back<span>

_5 years later._

Piles and piles of papers were stacked on the desk. A soft snoring sound echoed in the room. It was a huge mess; open books, torn papers, scrambled notes and half used pencils everywhere. A door creaked and someone stumbled inside, avoiding tipping over anything or step on the notes. All of them were written by hand and the brunette stared at the wall. The once clean office was a huge pile of paper-land. Warnings, signs and look ups were hanging on the wall lines between them, leading to a huge map over the world. Most of it was red, noted and torn; so many locations explored. But not anymore.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders, and she tied it up in a low ponytail. She wore the normal, working outfit, but had a few more pockets then the normal suit; Shizune was more like the secretary who took care of planing and executing those plans. It would have been the Nara's job, if he hadn't – Oh, so politely – refused.

The older woman snored and the brunette stared at her blond boss. She had her hair in two low pigtails and her head on top of her hands. She had a green jacket over her outfit. Tsunade usually just looked at them work, and rarely interacted in the operation or medical process unless it was the first time examine, or a very complicated one. The woman liked to know who, and what she was letting inside her hospital.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" the brunette tried again, tripping on the same spot. She was very nervous and eager; no doubt about that. This was huge, but waking the blond was never advised, and should never happen; though this, this was something she had to hear.

"Tsunade-sama?" she rose her voice and let out a cry in fear when a bottle barely passed her head and smashed against the wall. She hadn't even seen the woman raise her hand.

"I heard you the first time. What do you want?" the blond asked as she turned her head, finding a more comfortable positing. She was irritated, due to lack of sleep. It didn't help that these coworkers and other imbeciles ran into her office every five second to check on something, hear if she had heard something knew or a new lead was up. She would announce it to them, damn it. They didn't have to pester her about it. "Speak up or get the hell out of my office," she glared and Shizune squealed.

"W-W-We f-found t-the g-girl," she stuttered, terrified. The brunette had worked with a lot of inmates, seen a lot of terrible things, but her superior still scared the crap out of her.

"You what!" Tsunade said, rising from her seat, slamming her hands into the desk. All the papers fell of it and hurled to the floor, looking like falling snow. "How? When? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She stormed around the corner and toward her secretary.

"T-this m-morning. J-just half an hour ago."

"Half an hour?! And you didn't think you should have informed me sooner?" The blond stormed on and out the door, her friend close behind.

"Well, you see. It's not really that big of a deal." Tsunade turned 180 degrees on her heel and went chest first into the jumping brunette. She grabbed her by the collar and pushed her face up into her. Veins were showing in her forehead and she was biting her lip. A typical sign of her anger.

"We have a killer on the run, one who ran away from the most secure place in this land, and you're telling me it's not a big deal? Who know what kind of mischievous she's done in these last five years? She should never have been out in the first place! For heavens sake, girl! The demon inside her killed fifty people in two years! Two years! And that was when she was a child. Do you have any idea how catastrophic this is? Do you even know what kind of demon that is? It's not like the others we have here; no, this is much worse. And she's on the run, and you're daring to tell me it's not a big deal!"

"I, I, em." stuttering, the girl swallowed a couple of times, and blinking. It took her a few seconds before she was able to speak again. "She's inside the hospital."

"She's what?" the nurse said, shocked and bewildered. Her hands let go of the jacket and stared at the girl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"One of the guards found her in the solitary confinement this morning. He was going to put one of the inmates in it, when he stumbled across the girl. She was sitting on the floor, blinking at him. He said it was almost as if she didn't know where she was."

"Where is she now?"

"Back in her cell, of course."

* * *

><p>Hinata was sitting in her cell, staring up at the ceiling. Sighing heavily, she lied down and placed her hands behind her head. She was back in her old cell, and despite only staying her for a couple of days, it felt nostalgic and nice. The rest of the inmates were in the dining hall, so she didn't get to talk to them. Feeling a little nervous, she wondered if Naruto and Sasuke was still here, or if they had been let out. Had they changed? Stayed the same? Were they handsome now? She wondered and sighed while rolling over on her side.<p>

Boy, had Asuma been surprised when he had opened the cell and saw her. But she couldn't blame him, she wasn't sure she was back or still in that place. It had been so weird, because they looked exactly the same, but the guard uniform had been a dead giveaway. Before she had time to do anything, he had hurled her into the prison without a word, storming off in a hurry. She could have broken his neck and escaped easily, but that was no fun.

"And you're sure about this?" a voice in the distance said and caught her attention. Hinata sat up in her cell, ready to meat whoever it was. Though, she had a tingling feeling in her stomach that she already knew.

The blond nurse and her brunette friend came into her vision, and she couldn't help the small smile on her lips. Tsunade had always been so kind to her, and treated her with respect, not like some of the guards and the other nurses. People had been scared of her – for a good reason, she later found out – but not this girl. She had seen her as a human being.

"Tsunade," she greeted warmly.

"Hinata," the nurse said, and drew a deep breath. Her eyebrows skyrocket and she was clearly confused and startled.

"Shizune," the bluette then said, letting her white orbs fall on the other woman. She jumped back and bowed her head slightly. Wasn't that cute; she was shy. It reminded her of the old days. Not that she longed for them, but that also gave her a nostalgic feeling.

"How, when, what?" the nurse muttered to herself, blinking rapidly at the Hyuuga. Maybe she thought she would disappear right there and then if she kept blinking enough times. A small laughter escaped her by the thought.

"I'm back, Tsunade-sama," she said, giving her a warm smile. "I can see that," the nurse muttered to herself before shaking the weirdness off.

"Welcome back, Hinata." And then she stormed off, barking at the guards to get her something to eat and a more appropriate outfit. Glancing down at her self, she felt a slight red hue creep up. Her uniform was very tight around her chest; in fact, it was too tight around everywhere. A girl with brown, short hair and a bandana around her neck came storming to her.

"Do you want to change here, or?" Hinata rose an eyebrow. What was this? She was actually given a choice.

"I'll just take it here," she said and put her hand out, waiting for the piece of cloth.

"You don't think you could back away a little? We're not allowed to give inmates anything unless they're backed up against the wall." The girl was embarrassed and Hinata smirked. She couldn't help it.

"Alright." she turned around and folded her hands behind her head and spread her legs. The second the girl pushed her hand through the bar with the outfit, she whirled around and grabbed her hand. She had moved across the room so fast the girl didn't even manage to blink before she was caught. "It wouldn't matter if I'm backed up against the wall. You can't do anything about my speed." Taking the cloths out of her hand, she let go before the girl got a second into her scream. "Thank you," Hinata said, turned around and started stripping.

"Matsuri, are you okey?" a person came storming to the girl, and Hinata dropped the lower part of her suit. She stepped out of it and sighed. It had been too tight around her chest, she felt that now.

"Hey, you!" the voice called, and Hinata took her time dressing up again. She didn't care what they saw; it wasn't anything new. "I, eh," the person halted. They probably saw her scars. No big deal. Hinata wasn't ashamed of them. She was proud, it was her proof of how successful she was at living. Turning around, both she and the guard halted.

"Tenten," Hinata said, a huge smile breaking into her face.

"Hinata? What the hell, girl!" she giggled, and they shook hands.

"Careful, Tenten-san. This one is dangerously strong and fast," the girl named Matsuri said and narrowed her eyes at the inmate. Hinata noticed how dark her eyes were, and how dilated her pupils were. Was she high? She wondered.

"Hinata? Please, this girl wouldn't even hurt a fly if it sucked her blood and left malaria," Tenten commented, and Hinata smiled.

"But I saw, and she-"

"So how long have you been back?" Tenten asked, ignoring the girl. Hinata felt a little bad for her, but didn't get time to reassure her she was right, before the guard stormed off before she got the time to comfort her.

"I just got here," she said, staring at the back of the girl. She knew how it was to be ignored, but this this little one was stronger than her. It was in her eyes. Could get dangerous, she took a mental note and made sure to remember her for later.

"Like right now? Huh, fancy. Who caught you, if you don't mind me asking?" Tenten blushed and placed the hand on the back of her head, giving a silly smile.

"I suppose Asuma-san did." The brunette rose an eyebrow at her.

"Asuma? But he never leaves the prison." Hinata was going to tell Tenten about her suddenly appearing, but they were interrupted as another guard came sprinting down the corridor.

"Hinata-san!" another brunette called out, and he stopped up at Tenten's side. He clutched the bars and stared wide eyed at her. She smiled and waved her hand, enjoying the disbelieving look on his face. What was with these people? Had they never seen her before? "You're really back," Lee said, smiling.

"Well, obviously she is." Tenten answered sarcastic, but it fell off him like water on a goose. They had been friends for such a long time, irony and sarcasm was their daily routine.

"Are you hungry? I heard Tsunade-sama say something about getting you food. Do you want to go to the cafeteria? We can place you at your first table."

"Are everyone still there?" she asked, standing merely a feet away from the bars. They weren't scared of her, and Hinata had the urge to take her hand out and place it on them. Just to see if they would be spooked and run; she didn't, however. It would be too weird, and she had no other explanation then to tell her story. And that was not happening.

"Everyone? Ah, you mean Itachi-san and those guys? Yes, mad as ever." Tenten giggled.

"I would love to," Hinata said, smiling at them. They opened her cell and she stepped out. It felt weird; the floor was so hard. It was the way she remembered, but it felt so unusual under her footpads. It was like the fist day she had been there.

"Tsunade-sama said you have to be in your strains even at escorts, but I don't think it's a problem right now. Tenten is the best with the tools we have, and I'm the strongest guard in here. We'll handle it if you go rogue again," Lee said and pointed a them with a smile. The female slapped the back of his head and called him a moron for saying such awful things, but Hinata reassured them it was okey. If she hadn't know better, she would also have called herself a rogue.

They talked about the small changes, a few new inmates and how things had calmed down. Tenten was complaining about some of the lazy guards still being there, and Lee was telling them about his love for the nurses. Hinata smiled, listened and laughed occasionally. She had missed this. This type of normal. The walls were as white as ever, and the floor as cold as she remembered.

"I'm not going to ask you where you've been," Tenten said, and Hinata stared blankly at her. It was normal to be curious, and she wasn't the least? She wasn't sure if she should be hurt or relieved. "You'll tell me if you want me to know," Lee finished and gave her a thumb up. She giggled at them, and they entered the dining hall.

The first thing she noticed, was the change of light. She remember how it had shone of the wall, yet it felt so empty and cosmetic. At the top of the wall were small windows, bringing in light from the outside world. She smiled at the sensation and followed her guards as they lead her to the table. She knew the steps by heart, and it was starting to beat very hard as her eyes fell on the familiar table.

Itachi was the first person to meet her eyes, and he was just as wonderful as everyone else. She could see him mentaly tilt his head to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. It didn't help the smile on her face, and she grinned widely.

"And then I-" Hidan stopped mid sentence as she sat down on her place and they all stared at her. Some gaped and others blinked several times. Maybe she should do this more; their reaction was funny. As if they had seen a ghost.

"I'll fetch the food," Tenten said, patting the girl on the shoulder before leaving. Lee followed her steps and never stopped talking.

"What the fucking hell?" Hidan said, breaking the silence. It threw the others out of their spell and Deidara continued.

"Baby blue! You're back, and not so baby anymore," he said, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Sasori nodded his head, eyes never leaving her chest. She never took the redhead for a pervert, but this was down right hilarious. It felt like he had never seen an asset of those before.

"Well, this is a surprise," Itachi said, blinking confused at her, and she smiled at him.

"What happened? You've been gone for a very long time, and came back as a serious babe," Deidara said, placing the food down on his tray. Everyone but Kisame seemed to stop eating, and he nodded his head as their eyes meet. She nodded back. The funny thing was that they looked the same as when she had left. Deidara still had the same look and fetures as his sister, Sasori was as baby face as ever, and Hidan was still an albino. Kisame was as pale as ever and Itachi didn't look a day older then she remembered him.

"I know," she said and stared at their plates, curious what was for dinner. They were eating some kind of meat soup. Perfect, she thought sarcastic and leaned back on her chair. "What kind of meat is it?" She asked.

"I think it's a fucking cow or something," Hidan said, staring down at his plate. She nodded, pleased with his answer. She could eat cow; that was no problem.

"You seem different, somehow," Kisame said. "Beside the huge rack you suddenly evolved, there is something."

"You mean the stuttering," Itachi said, staring at his friend. She slightly blushed. So he noticed.

"Yes. It's almost gone."

"Almost? You haven't stuttered once yet," Deidara said, giggling in a childish manner.

"Hinata-chan! You're back!" Someone called, and she stared out in the room. Her eyes met the blue of her cellmate, and she flashed him a dazzling smile. He hadn't changed, other then losing the childish shapes of his face and gaining more manliness. Naruto had turned out to be quite handsome. She waved at him as his wouldn't stop.

"Naruto, stick to your fucking table!" Hidan growled at the blond and got a smart ass comment back. Sasuke was sitting beside his friend, and their eyes met. _One_, the bluette counted, and slightly turned the corner of her mouth, _and now two_. The little brother of Itachi was just like Naruto; he hadn't changed much, still had his hair spiky and those cold eyes as ever.

Only one person reminded to find in the crowd, but she didn't have to turn to look at that one. She already knew, and it already knew. She could feel the cold eyes on her back._ Three. _

They didn't have time to ask her more questions as the dinner was over. She had managed to eat enough to fill her belly, but it didn't require much. She was used to eat little. A guard she didn't know escorted her back to her cell, and he tied her very tight. It almost made her want to break his neck. Stupid guards. They never learned. How would he have liked it if she tied his belt to much around his neck? Wouldn't be looking so smug then, she thought to herself.

Back in her cell, the girl leaned into the bars. The guard stormed off, and the guys came back to their new home just minutes after her. Hinata watched as the last guard left before untying herself. It didn't take more than seconds before she was free from her strain and bounced a ball back and forth her and the wall. It fell on the floor, then the wall, and back at her.

"Hey, how did you get out?" Naruto said, ogling her. Despite his grown appearance, he was still childish at mind. It made her miss the old days; when she had her innocence still intact.

"I picked the lock," she answered, once again throwing the ball and catching it as it returned to her.

"Can't pick these locks, girly. They're on the outside," Sasuke said, suspicious.

"I guess I'm just more skilled then you," she said, giving him a smug smile. He was slightly taken aback by her sudden intimidating stare.

"Something is new about you," the blond said, and she giggled slightly. He was kind of dense, wasn't he?

"She's not stuttering any more, idiot," the brunette said, and Naruto snapped for insulting him. Hinata felt like she was watching a soap opera or an old married couple. Despite their bickering, she felt their friendship was deep. These guys didn't need kind words to stay friends. Their bond was true.

Their name calling and arguing went on for a little while, until Asuma stopped in front of her cell. They had eye contact, and her face didn't change at all as she kept moving the ball.

"How did you get out of your strains?" He asked, voice harsh. He hadn't changed, and his stance was angry. She could feel all his rage radiate off, but it didn't move her at all. She bounced the ball one more, and caught it with one hand.

"lock-picked them," she answered, moving the ball again. The guard followed it one round with his eyes before staring back at her. The belt on her arms weren't torn; they were opened as if someone had done.

"They can't be 'lock-picked', Hyuuga. They are on the outside of the cloth."

"I guess I'm just more skilled then you," she answered again, giggling for herself. Naruto barked with laughter, and Sasuke sighed at her. How was it that she had to give the both of them the same answer? It made him feel stupid. The man growled and slammed his fist against the bars. She only rose an eyebrow at him before starting her little game again.

"Where did you get the ball, then?" Asuma was clenching his jaw tight, so hard it was starting to hurt.

"Snapped it of the guard," she answered truthfully. No use in lying. What was he going to do about it, throw her in the shoe? That wouldn't lie good with the blonde.

"You're too cocky, considering where you are." Hinata could feel the threat in his voice. Was he really going to take that road down? He wouldn't like the end destination, and she deeply hoped he wouldn't test her.

"Have it occurred to you that I might be here because I want to be here?" she asked, lifting her gaze to meet his. She felt her self calm, chest rising and shrinking as she exhaled and inhaled.

"Up against the wall," the brunette commanded, and she was really tempted to tell him go screw himself, but did as he commanded. No use coming here and ruin everything. So Hinata did as she was told, and folded her hands over her stomach, waiting for the man to put them in place. He was slow, as he opened her cell and towered over her. Too slow. She could have escaped three times already. He was too reckless.

"I'll cut one of your hands off if you tighten it too much," she whispered, voice low and growling like a hunting predator. The man sniffed, as if he didn't believe her, but tightened them just enough. It wasn't like the time he had done it too hard, and she accepted it. Asuma took her by the hand, firm but gentle, and lead her out the door. Hinata wasn't going to ask him, because she had a small feeling she already knew. It was evening, and they had some kind of social hour every day, even if it was therapy, the courtyard or the hall with those games.

She noticed how he left the ball in her cell, and lowered her eyes.

"You know it wasn't me, right?" she asked as they entered an empty corridor. The adult stiffened and she tilted her head. How was he going to react? Was he one to get violent? Verbal? Abusive at all? Or would he forgive her of she just said sorry?

"Tsunade-sama told me."

"I feel a but there," the girl commented, eyes wandering of in the distance.

"It's hard to comprehend and accept that you were just a second pilot when it happened. That you had no power, what so ever, to stop it."

"I wasn't strong enough to stop it," Hinata said. He relaxed his grip a little, but she could feel him take breaths to calm himself down. Heh, he wanted to beat her right there.

"And now you are?" His voice was harsher than before. So full of hate and doubt.

"Yes." The bluette stopped and stared the man straight in the eyes. "Now I am strong enough to stop it." He inspected and observed her face, looking for signs of weakness. He found none, and they continued the walk in silence. When they reached the hall to the dining, she knew it was the game day.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said, and meant it. If she could do everything all over again, she would have made a difference, fixed all the wrong.

"Sorry wont undo what you have done."

"No. It wont, but I can't change the past. The only thing to do now, is put it behind me and be a better person from here on and into the future." They reached the other inmates, and she moved her hands in front of her and out of his grip. The guard stared wide eyed at her. How the hell had she gotten out of it? He had even tied them, making sure she had no chance of opening them from the inside. What the hell had happened to the shy girl he once knew?

She heard is last remark as he left the room, and she smiled. "You're full of bullshit, Hyuuga." She didn't take it as an insult, but the opposite. It was the closest to a compliment she was going to get from him, and it warmed her heart. The fact that he had taken time to say those words meant he was actually considering her words at truth.

"Baby blue, play with us," Deidara called and jumped up and down.

"I'll be right there, I'm just going to do something first." The bluette walked up to the chessboard and sat across from Sasori. He smirked as his eyes wandered all over her.

"You know, I'm not so sure I want to make you a doll any more. Your skin is perfect, but," he tilted his head. "Having you alive with those assets and your current personality is much more fun and if I can say, it's a pleasant turn on."

"Sasori-san. Can I take your seat today in the game?"

"Do you know how to play?" He asked, poker face on. This wasn't just a game to him. Sasori took the game of chess very seriously, and she sent him a soft smile.

"I'm pretty sure I can win this."

"Hm, I'm not so sure. What do I get for it?" He asked, sly smile in place. His eyes wandered all over her body, and there was nothing Hinata would have rather done then poke those orbs out.

"I will owe you one." Her dominant voice had him smirk and nod his head after a few seconds. They both rose from their seat and as she passed him, he whispered; "I love a woman on top."

"I know," she smirked over her shoulder and sat down by the game. It was with white and black pieces. Hers had the black one, and the player with the white ones always started. She remembered that much from her last match. She studied the board. It was just like Hinata remembered. The knight, rook, bishop, pawn, king and of course the queen. She picked the royal piece in her hand and looked at it. It was slightly smaller then the kind, and she found that amusing. So this queen was smaller then the royal male crown. That felt kind of weird, but amusing none the less.

"Do you know how to play?" a hoarse voice asked and she put the piece down.

"I know a few moves," she answered, studying the board.

"White always begins," the man said, and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Did every one judge her because she was a girl, or because she was still kind of new here? Maybe she looked like a blond bimbo with no brain? Blame the stupid balloons glued on her chest.

"I know," she answered him and watched as he pushed one of the pawns forward. It jumped two squares, and she picked the opposite and jumped it the same amount.

"The first time a pawn is moved, it can skip two routes, right?"

"Correct," the man said, and moved another pawn. She mirrored his movement and could feel his eyebrows knit. A small smile rose on her lips.

"Only one jump?" he asked as he studied her movement. The bluette nodded to confirm, and moved one of the pawns beside two.

"A trap," the male said and leaned back on his chair. He took his time, thinking, before moving a knight out on the field. She moved one of her bishops, trapping the knight from moving any further.

"Good move," he said, pulling his hand back to his chin. Hinata smiled and finally lifted her gaze. Guys like this had to be won over with skills and not only a pretty face. His bloody hair and deep, green eyes weren't looking at her. The skin around his eyes were as dark as ever, and his body was pale. The man looked like he had been in solitary all his life, never sleeping. Hinata could relate to that feeling. He was planning his next movements and studying the game. It was a very civilized game and gave the brain intellectual stimulation. He moved his second knight, and she a pawn.

"Something tells me you're not here to just play." Another moved piece. It ate her pawn, and she tilted her head, before trapping that piece too. He was careful; one of the pieces were always backed up by another, ready to eat hers if she ate one of his.

"Not exactly," she said, and he moved, taking another piece. It was the one she needed removed, and dove in and ate his knight. The man looked surprised at her and crossed his hands over his chest.

"This is not just for pleasurable nostalgia and fun. This is also business."

* * *

><p>Business? How, when, what? Hinata, what has happened to you, and where have you been?! I guess we'll have to read to find out! I love theories, guys, so spit out, hehe. Let's take a look at the votes, shall we?<p>

****Naruto:****** 13**

****Lee:****** 6**

****Gaara:********5****

****Itachi:********4****

****Tenten:********2****

****Kisame:********1****

****Tobi:******2**

Well, That's it for now! Remember, everyone can give ****one vote every chapter to whom ever they want****; even if the person is not listed! Your vote counts so make sure to leave one!

If you want to know where she has been, read my sequel! Prequel.. Parallel story? Side story..? I have no idea. I'm going to post it as an own story, because it's a cross over. You don't need to read it to understand the rest of the story, but it builds a better understanding to what's coming next. Thanks if you decide to read it!

Sabie0512: Thanks for the quick review! It made me giggle and roll around in my bed! I love your theory! It's well thought through and you really have a good perspective of this story. I feel like you've really been in my story, and that makes me very happy. Sadly, I can't confirm if this is true or false. More like I don't want to spoil, but please keep doing this! I love it! See you again!

CookieDemon212: This is probably the most encouraging review I've ever received. I love all the reviews, I do, but this one made my stomach flip. I'm very busy in trying to please everyone, and I see now how hard it is. So thank you for the support, and leaving such a kind review. And thank you for sharing your opinion!

Jormungandr1994: Hey! I'm no fan of rape either. I hate it, and it's horrible. But remember that this story is rated M for a reason, and horrible things are going to happen. Wouldn't be a horror story if awful things didn't happen from time to time. Thanks for pointing out the errors. I'm very lazy when it comes to reading before I post, and I don't have a.. Beta reader, I think it was. But thank you! I will try to do a better swipe over the incoming chapters. Thanks for the review, and reading my story! I'm just saying now that horrible things are still going to happen, and I won't judge if you stop reading. Thanks for following this far, it's been a pleasure having you, and I hope you will continue to read despite all this.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: That sounds kind of awful. Sakura is just a fictional character like Bella Swan and Joffrey Baratheon, and I like neither of them. Hate is, indeed, a very strong word. Thank you for those kind words! It's so encouraging and makes me want to update really fast, sleep be damned! Hehe. So thank you for reviewing so faithfully, voting and taking your time to read my story. It's very kind of you.

EmbraceDarkneSS: Thanks for the awesome review and vote!

WarFlower: Hehe, I know just right where I want Tobi, and we'll see him, in due time. Thanks for the vote!

Reviewer: Thanks for the review and the vote! Hope to see you again!

Guest: Aww, thank you! This makes me so happy, and I hope the story is to your satisfaction. Thank you for leaving a vote!

BigPen15: This is by far the funniest review I have ever received. What makes you think I'm single? Haha.

And to all the silent readers out there! Thank you! Everyone! It's so nice to see so many taking interest and follow this story, even if it's not on an account. You're all awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

_'Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh,_  
><em>And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh'<em>

_- Lenka, Trouble is a friend_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13. Is this Hinata?<span>

The redhead across her was curious, but he didn't ask. There was no way he was stepping down to such a low level as asking what a female wanted, or what kind of mischievous she was up to. There was no denying his eager to know her secret, but he was an expert in hiding his emotions. It had taken time, and a lot of trips to the box before he had achieved it. But he had, and it allowed his face to stay calm as the game progressed.

Gaara had played against every single one that knew how to, and Sasori had been his most favor in so. They always played a game of sly moves, backed up with several traps and topped with unreadable intellect. This girl was down right unpredictable. The redhead remember how the blond had played; sacrificed his pawns right away to take one of his, charged in like a brainless dofus, while his brunette haired friend had based the game on strategy. They were both so easy to read, and Gaara knew every single thing they were going to do, even before they did it. This girl changed. He always had the ability to know what came next after three moves, but this girl was so unsettling. She would jump left when he thought right, back down when able to charge, and sneak around victory. Of course, maybe she saw through his traps, but somehow he felt like she was just playing with him.

And that was driving him crazy. He hated to be played; it felt like she knew him, saw straight into his soul and he felt so damn naked. The worst part was that she didn't seem to care what happened. Her face was a smooth surface of calmness and not even a hint of smile was on it. It drove him crazy. She could at least have scuffed, made a sniggering comment or smiled sadistic at him, but she didn't. Nothing was on her face; didn't she care if she won or lost? That couldn't be the case. She had played her game very well, and don't come there and tell him this was for nothing. Why pour all this energy, thinking, into this game if she didn't plan to win it? This didn't make sense to him.

Gaara felt a muscle in his cheek twitch as she stole his second knight. Son of a.. Out of fun pieces. Thus far he had half of his pawns, lost a bishop and his queen was currently cornered.

He had to admit; by the looks of this girl, he wouldn't have taken her for a good player of this game. She looked like another one of those bimbos with no brain, huge boobs and a screeching voice.

The redhead still remembered the one session they had had together. It had been so fun. Sharing had been over the top, and he hadn't held back to try and get into her head and intimidate her. That had been his game; to scare this girl beyond repairing. It had been fun to watch her shrink in her chair, wanting to disappear through the floor and into endless darkness. If only he could have had her; tied her up, tore her skin off, bathed in her blood. The mere thought was such a delight to him he had been trembling in his chair and wanted to throw himself over her and tear her flesh of her bones with his teeth. Feed his insatiable hunger for red meat.

He never got the chance to; she went back to her block and him to his. Boring, boring, boring, had the next hours been, and he constantly found himself wandering off to her creamy skin. Was it as smooth as it looked, as fair and silky? Would she be scared of his touch, tremble and cry? He had fantasized so much about it. So many things he could do, say and feel. Her blood would make him feel again. And suddenly, there she was. In front of his cage.

One of the guards had tackled her, and he had heard her whimper as her shoulder had made a funny pop sound. Dislocated, he thought as she struggled. The guard quickly picked her up, and that was when his anger had rose. The brunette had been gentle with the girl. He had held her so kindly, carefully and been so on guard around her. His eyes had been so gentle, wanting nothing but the girls best, and it drove him crazy. He wanted to gouge the guys eyes out and stomp on them for looking at this girl. Fucking pig.

Then the most peculiar thing had happened. She had fought back, despite her submissive personality and stomped on the guards foot. It had made him want to laugh, at the guard clutching his hurt foot, and letting go of the girl. She had made another run for it, but other guards had caught up and every one of them had jumped the small one. They didn't seem to notice it, but he had heart the crack as they busted one of her ribs. He had growled low. What if it broke inwards and punctured her lungs? She would drown in her own blood and die before he had got his chance to do anything to her. Gad, these guards could be so stupid. He had voiced his opinion on them the second their eyes had met, and she looked more frightened. What was this? She fared him behind bars but didn't bat an eye at the guards? Maybe they could have their fun, if she survived.

Days had passed, and he hadn't seen her for dinner, social hour or anything. Maybe she had moved to another group, prison, cell? He didn't know, and he had scratched himself so hard he had drawn blood at the thought of losing her. Fuck these guards! He ha been so close to finding a new toy to play with, and they just had to ruin it.

His table had been overly joyful as always when he had seen her again. Gaara had been grumpy all day, but the mere vision and sight of her blue hair and pale eyes had brightened him, and he couldn't help staring at her the rest of dinner. She was alive, in the prison, and as submissive as ever. It was very hard to hold back the jump he wanted to do, and Kankuro had pushed him in the ribs several times. The man deserved to lose his head for ever touching him, but he was right. The redhead couldn't make a scene here; it would go straight to the solitary, and no thanks. He didn't need that, not with her here. So Gaara behaved; until she was lost again.

He had heard the guards chat about it as they ran by. Someone had escaped? Who was it? Was that even possible? Well, procks to them. Several days of searching and looking later had he overheard another conversation. The white haired, loud mouthed man he loathed for his attitude had told his blond friend how the girl was missing. They hadn't seen her, and he had heard from a nurse that she was gone. At first, he didn't believe them. That puny girl, escape the prison? No way in hell.

Gaara only stood with his statement for a couple of weeks. There was no excusing it any more. Either she had been moved to another prison, escaped, or was dead. The last thought didn't move him much, but saddened him slightly. He wanted to be the one to end her life. After the first year, it was pretty clear she had escaped. The guards talked about where to look next, how hard work it was to find her, and how weird her escape had been. After three years, he would still year talk about her, but by then, she was just a distant memory.

And now here she was. He could barely believe his eyes when she had walked into the cafeteria. With her head held high, pride shining of her and confidence backing her up. It wasn't the girl he remembered, and he couldn't understand what he had seen. She looked like herself, beside a few new grown parts and the personality; she was still her. The long, dark hair and those white eyes. Everything had chanced with her personality, but it was still her. He could smell the soft smell of lavender.

And here she sat; across from him, playing his favorite game and nailing it. He didn't want to admit it, but she was beating his ass badly. He wanted to ask her where she had been and what had happened, but pride prevented him. This damn male pride.

"Check," she said with her rich and warm voice. He took another glance at her. She was such a beautiful creature. Both brains and body, and he wanted to fuck it all up. Her mere presence was screwing his mind back to his old killing self, and all the ways he could mess her up was filling his brain and preventing him from doing anything miraculous in this game. Focus, he scolded himself and stared down at the board like he had done all game.

It didn't matter if he looked at her or not. Her scent was still playing in his nostrils, and it physically hurt him to stop from breaking his perfectly fine mask. He moved a pawn in front of her piece, to guard from the incoming attack. She shuffled in her seat, and he gritted his teeth. Did she have to be so loud about it? It was bad enough that she had him by the nose and eyes, but she had to take his hearing too? The fact that he couldn't touch her was driving him crazy.

"Check," she said after moving her queen. Well damn. Gaara moved his king out of the way and saw her next move as she picked up her rook. "And mate." The girl held out a hand for him to take. Was it a good game, now? This was her way of mocking him, showing she was superior.

"Bitch," Gaara said and left his chair, mildly trembling. Better stay in the shoe tonight, or who knew what he might attempt.

"Minato," the redhead said to the blond guard. His blue orbs were watching his son with a sad expression, but a soft smile were on his lips. Gaara knew the father wanted his son to be happy, and the loud blond had found friends here.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"Could you place me in the shoe? I can hear the voices." Gaara purposely tilted his head and opened his eyes, making a mad stare at the guard. It always worked.

"No doubt about that," he muttered and place his strain back on before escorting him to the box. Just leaving the room made him feel a lot better. Her presence was too strong, and he was pretty sure she was driving him crazy again. His body had a confusing and bad case of love hate relationship toward this girl. The worst part about that was that his mind was going through the same torment.

* * *

><p>The first time Naruto had met Hinata, really met her, had been the age of eight. Being the rebellious and cheerful kid he always had, the blond enjoyed staying out late and playing pranks on other people. He never pulled anything dangerous or life threatening; it was always small ones like painting and writing on walls, scare people with funny ideas and just trying to be a real pain. It was the feeling of loneliness that brought him to do so; the boy wanted to be seen and not ignored.<p>

It had been one of the times he had gotten a hold of a bucket of red paint and a brush. Both had been borrowed, and he intended to give it back after the kid had had a little fun. Boy, the manager of the store had not been pleased, as he chased him half across town, cussing and wielding two brooms in a whirl of anger and fury. He had been laughing so hard, it had been difficult to lose the persistent man, but eventually he had done so as well. The prank had lead him to a back ally, and the blond was still giggling as he prowled around corners.

"Poke it with a stick!" a guy had said, and his ear heard several laughs. Naruto had never been one to favor sadism in any kind of sort, be it human or animal, so this peaked his interest, and he quickly went toward the sound. As he got closer, he heard to sobs and a few whimpers. The kids laughed.

"Oh, man. That reaction! Do it again, Rufus," one of the older guys said. Naruto knew them. It was the guys that always tiptoed into the old mans store and looked at the adult magazines. There had been a time Naruto wanted to be a part of them, but they had pushed him away and called him gross and weird.

The gang was standing around something, and when he lowered his head and looked through their feet, he saw a ball. It looked like it, but on further inspection, he could see hands clutching to the piece of cloth around itself. One of the guys drove the stick hard into the person, and she let out a sob in fear and pain. It fueled him to take action.

"Hey, you!" the blond called out, pointing a hand at them. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Oh, yeah? Like who, you, maybe? Don't kid yourself, Naruto. You couldn't even kick someone in the balls if they gave you the chance!"

"Like hell that's true, you cowards!"

"What did you say?" one of the biggest guys shouted, puffing his chest. It didn't take long before it had become a fist fight, and it wasn't a surprise when the older kids had one. For starters, they were more. It was an unfair fight even before it had started. But that didn't prevent him from landing several, awesome blows. One of them had broken a nose, and he was pretty sure the bite he gave another would require him to take a shot. Served him right.

Scrambling off the cold ground, he moved to the still ball. It had become really late, and even though he loved testing how far he could pull this being out without permission, it was time to go home.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked and tilted his head, as if it would make him see the scenario better. The girl lifted her blue head, and stared at him with huge, teary eyes. She had white eyes, and he found it very weird at first glance.

The girl nodded her head, clutching her knees. He held out a hand to her, and she carefully grabbed it. When he saw her standing up, she barely reached his shoulders. She couldn't be more then five, six years old. Her Yukata was beautiful and he studied it closer. Her face gained a red color, and he placed a hand on her forehead.

"You sure you are okey?" She frantic nodded her head and pulled away. She sure was a weird one. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" he asked, to be polite. His internal clock was ticking, and starting to urge him toward his bed. She didn't answer him, but just stared down on her feet. Maybe she was ashamed of her name, he thought.

"Okey," he muttered awkwardly. "I have to go now, see you later," and with that, he turned around and ran out of the ally. The blond didn't see the regret in the bluette's eyes as she urged him to stop and come back so she could tell him her name.

It wasn't the last time he saw her, but he never got the chance to talk to her again. She was always surrounded by guards, and they wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Just like every single person in town, they gave him a disgusted look, and it didn't surprise him. Everyone did, so why should they be any different? What did make him a little taken aback, was how the girl didn't react to it. She sent him an apologetic look, but that was all. It was at that time he didn't try to go back.

He never knew her name, until it came in the paper. At first, nobody knew who was behind all the corpses; why they were killed. None of them had anything in common, beside some were known for illegal buying of sexual pleasure and some cases of rape, but not everyone were like that. Women and men of all ages were dropping like flies; several bodies a month. His parents tried to shield him from it, but it didn't escape Naruto. And it didn't stop him from going out. Until the day he came across one of the dead on the street. Blood, everywhere. It was the moment that broke him, opened for all the following shit.

Naruto learned the name, but he never saw a picture of the girl, never knew what she looked like, until that night in the prison. Granny Tsunade had told him her name, and who she was, and it was then he knew. Everything fell in place. She was just as messed up as him, if not even more so.

"A monkey," Deidara said, dragging him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Are you fucking blind, that's obviously a troll," Hidan commented, waving his hand.

"Looks like a robber to me," Itachi smugly said, and Sasuke stiffened. The blond didn't know the details or what had happened, but the younger brother loathed his older sibling. He had tried to ask him for years, to find out why there was so much bad blood across them, but neither would tell. They were both equally as good to shut up and ignore his questions. It somehow pissed him a little off.

"Yes, thank you," Sasori said, giving his blond friend a roll of his eyes and sighed. "A monkey? Why are you so stupid, Deidara?"

"Why are you such a jerk?" the blond retorted and folded his hands over his chest in a pouting way.

"May I join?" Hinata said, and they all turned to her. The guys told her it was no big deal, and she sat down beside Sasuke. He felt his friend stiffen up, and smirked. It had been a very long joke and tease, but Naruto honestly believed his friend wasn't straight. That, and the fact that he caught him staring in the shower at other guys.

"Switch place with me, Naruto," the brunette said, rising from his seat.

"Na'ah." He shook his head. "What's wrong with that seat? There is no different view from there to here." He knew he was testing it, but being the joker he was, he couldn't resist every tiny chance he had to push him. The girl didn't seem to mind the outbreak and just stared at them with a blank face. He wondered what had happened to the once fragile girl. What could possible make her chance this much? Sure, years had passed, but this was a total makeover.

"Just switch with me!" The hard tone in his voice didn't make him ask his friend twice. He liked to push him, but there was a limit to how far. It wasn't like he didn't want to sit beside the girl; far from that. She was a real babe, and eye candy at that. He quickly jumped to where the brunette had been sitting, and watched as his temperament friend took his seat.

He peeked at her, but she didn't look at him. She was busy with the game, and it encouraged him to pay attention too. It was Itachi's turn, and by the looks if it, he wasn't happy with his card. The brunette let his hand down in front of his chest, tilted his head and stared at the crowd. Hidan and Naruto was the first to start laughing out loud, and the rest followed shortly after.

"Nobody fucking say anything about what the fuck it is, just do it again or another fucking impression," the albino managed to say between laughing and taking deep breaths. The brunette let his hand down and gave his most feared glare. Everyone but the blonds seemed to notice. Naruto rolled over and wiped tears from his eyes. Sasuke was too stunned to try to form a sentence.

"Nobody fucking knows, Itachi-chan, do another fucking one!" Hidan said, slapping his own feet as he went on.

"Itachi, are you perhaps a puppy?" Hinata said, toning down her smile. It was very hard for her not to laugh, but she had managed quite well. The others groaned when the brunette sighed as he was released from his duty in the game.

"Ah, shit. Common, Hina-hime. We could fucking at least have a little more fucking fun before all this ended. The occasion to tease the shit out of Itachi are too few, and we have to grab those we fucking can get."

"I'm sorry, I just had to move along with the game," she said, standing up and picking up a card. Nobody said anything about her being out of her strains, and that is how she wanted it. Explaining would first of all ruin everything, and second take forever. She peeked down at her card.

Naruto wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the loud scratching. He really wanted to know what Hinata was going to mimic, but something else was occupying his attention at that second. Taking a quick glance at his friend, he had to stop and look closer. Sasuke was panting hard. Sweat was running down his forehead and he was gripping his hair with one hand and his pants with the other.

"Sasuke?" The boy didn't answer, so he leaned in a little closer. "Hey, buddy, are you okey?"

* * *

><p>He didn't want to be here. It was driving him nuts. Pulling his hair and pushing his head back together didn't work; it always worked, damn it! It hadn't been such a long time since his last break down, and he couldn't take it now. Why was it happening now? He had been so good for several years, and he hadn't even given one smug remark to his brother, but now it was all coming down.<p>

Sasuke gripped his head and panted hard. Damn it all! It was just a few weeks left and he would get the fuck out of this place! He couldn't break down now, he couldn't afford it! Another series of pain and madness hit him as he started clawing his right leg. It was itching, so badly. It felt like something was clawing out from under his skin, and it needed to get out! He needed it out of his body right now! More scratching.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, and he lowered his head. Don't look at me! I can't take it if you make a fuzz out of it!

"Hey, buddy, are you okey?"

"I'm fine, Naruto, go away!" The blond backed away when he slapped a hand after his. Sasuke didn't mean to, and he realized too late what he had done. Shit, shit, shit.

"Is everything okey here?" one of the guards asked, and Sasuke felt himself rock slightly. He forced himself to stop and look up at the guards.

"Do you think you could escort me back to my cell?" His voice was trembling and it was getting hard to focus.

"Sure," the brunette said, one eyebrow risen. Shit, he knew something was wrong. Why was this happening? And then he understood. It was the girl. This was all her fault. Everything had been fine until she suddenly had shown up. His dark gaze found her face, but she wasn't paying attention to him, but rather the card in hand. Her fault, her fault, her fault. He had to kill her. Get ride of her, before she broke him down.

"Let's go," the guard said and lifted him up by the arms. He only stiffened for a second before willingly follow. No need to stress. Other occasions would come by, and he had plenty of time to find the right one.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was having the worst headache of her life. Never mind enrolling Hinata into the hospital, taking care of everything that happened around her, losing her in a mysterious way and then searching for her for years just for the girl to just as mysteriously showing up. No, the worst part about that girl was explaining her. The blond had no idea what to write to the council. Her apartment had really tried their best in the search for the bluette, but the girl had just been dropped into her hands, with no tracing back to what had happened. She didn't even have any theories on what could possibly have been the cause of all this. It was making her head explode.<p>

Reaching for her lower drawer, she pulled it out and grabbed the familiar bottle. It only took one big sip to empty it; it didn't contain much left. Sighing, she knew she needed to stock up more then just one bottle. The next couple of days were going to be a major pain in her behind, no doubt about that. Pulling her huge, green coat closer to herself, she stared down at the blank paper. Stupid papers; always so shiny and white. It made her want to smear her ink all over it, just to let her eyes get some rest.

Fidgeting with the bottle, she threw it down from the desk and into the floor. It shattered and made loud, high noises which made Tsunade regret her little tantrum. Sure, smashing and breaking things always cheered her up, but this was too much for her throbbing head. Groaning, the blond banged her head once in the table and lied still. What the hell was she going to tell the council? It was understandable that she had to ask the bluette out where she had been and what she had been up to, but right now, as things were, she didn't have time for that.

The best would be to assign someone to the case, make someone else do the dirty, long hours of work and give her a report which she could just rewrite with her own words and deliver to the old guys before they were requesting her head next. Pests.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced up from the table as the person let itself in. How rude, she hadn't even give her consent in entering. A girl with long, red hair and glasses stared at her. She radiated the same confidence the Haruno girl had done so many years ago, and she rose an eyebrow slightly. The girl fidgeted a little with her glasses before she began talking.

"My name is Uzumaki Karin. I'm here about the open position." The blond knitted her eyebrow and lazily put her head back on the table, staring at one of the piles of files she had on her desk. She let one finger slide down the sides before pulling one out. She lifted the file up and started going through it, head still resting on the table.

"Uhm," the girl started, but she shushed at her before anything else came out. The girl straightened a little up and waited, one hand moving restlessly on the glasses on her nose-bridge. It took a few pages of flipping before she found what she was looking for. It was taken just a few hours early.

"Sorry, we aren't hiring at the moment." The girl took a step back and blinked before stepping forward, gaining herself.

"I don't mean to be rude, Tsunade-sama, but-"

"Then leave," the blond grunted, sliding down in her chair and giving the redhead an intimidating stare. Karin lowered her shoulders in defeat as she turned around to leave.

"You can't enter!" They heard Shizune's voice at the other end before the door went up and another woman rolled in.

"Give me a damn job!" The newcomer said, placing her hands on her hips. She had dark, purple hair which was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a soft brown, and she too radiated of self confidence. Well, well, two on one day. Wasn't this lucky, Tsunade thought sarcastic.

"You can't just barge in," the brunette said, waving her hands to gain her attention.

"I just did," the girl said, smugly and flashed everyone a gin. The talking and arguing was making her poor head throb again, so the blond slammed her fist down on the table.

"Just shut up!" Her voice rang around the room, and she saw her blank papers under her fist. Now wait a second. Wields started turning in her head, and it didn't take long before the plan to fully surface. That might actually work.

"Now that I think about it, I might have a job for you guys," the blond said, taking her seat and staring from one and back to the other. "Give me your files and take a seat in the hallway. I'll call you in and tell you if you can be of use to me."

* * *

><p><em>Guys! Did you read the ending of Naruto? I so totally fangirled all over Naruto and Hinata having kids! And shit, they ruined Gaara's hair... No.. If you haven't read it; sorry for the spoils, and you totally should. It's the ending of a 15 year project! Huge applause to Kishimoto Masashi for sticking to the story for so long!<em>

_Woaw! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been on the moving foot for a couple of days and it kicked me out for 16 hours yesterday. I might not be able to update as much as I wish I could, but I will try my best!... Ah'ha'a'ha... anyway, this is a new twist! A little flashback and NaruHina, and something mysterious with Sasuke? What is Tsunade planning? Oh, god! So many domino pieces are falling! What do you think? Any ideas, thoughts? I love reviews, guys! So, the votes!_

_****Naruto:********16****_

_****Lee:********6****_

_****Gaara:7****_

_****Itachi:********4****_

_****Tenten:********2****_

_****Kisame:********1****_

_****Tobi:********2****_

_Woho! 16 for Naruto!? Damn, boy, you sure are a heart stealer!_

_Hinata-Hime-Starz: Thanks for those kind words and the support! I understand now I threw a tantrum at it for nothing, because I have other fantastic people to look forward to and not back at those other mean comments! Thanks for the support! I won't be leaving again until I'm done! Believe it!_

_Sabie0521: Thanks for your kind words and the constant support to my story! I won't be going back on the story ever again, because I have so many other kind comments to look forward to! I won't be let down!_

_Violadumas07: Thanks for supporting me and leaving those kind words. I understand it was childish of me to give up because of one comment, and I promise it wont' happen again!_

_WarFlower: Thanks for the support! I hope you didn't abandon this story totally for my insecurity and slip, because I won't let it happen again._

_Jormungandr1994: Thanks for leaving a comment and a vote! I'm looking forward to your return!_

_Kally-kal: Thanks for the vote!_

_EmbraceDarkneSS: Hahaha! Thanks for the awesome review and the vote! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I hope this chapter peaked your interest!_

_Proudhollow: Welcome to this story! And thanks for the long, nice review! It really warmed my heart and I felt so bad when I hadn't updated for this long, waa! And I'm so happy I could ispire you to write your own story, because I know that feel. Thanks for leaving the vote and the, again, awesome review! If you want to know more, keep reading! Hehe_

_Puffy Gold: Thanks for leaving a review and a vote! I'm so glad to see you like this story!_

_Guest: I find a significant difference in write an uncomfortable comment to one's story and writing a story you choose if you want to read, don't you? I'm not making anyone read my story, so you're welcome to stop if you don't like the story. Thanks for the review._

_A huge thanks to dorthyice, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki, velvetrose102, scarface101, , kimbri, Puffy Gold, Proudhollow and Naruto-Kun Namikaze-Uzumaki for following this story! And I also want to give an enormous thanks to dorthyice, scarface101, kimbri, Puffy Gold, Proudhollow, Naruto-kun Namikaze-Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki for adding this to their favorite! And to all you silent readers out there, you're all awesome!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'We're falling and we're losing control.  
>Your pulling us and dragging us, down this dead end road.'<em>

_- White Rabbit, Egypt Central_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14. 50 shades of Tsunade<span>

Gaara felt horrible. The demon in his head was getting worse by the second, and soon it would split his head apart, drink his blood and giggle at his stupidity for trying to deny it what both i, and himself wanted. Why was he fighting it so hard, again? Something about getting better, but better from what? He was perfectly happy about being insane, and in fact, killing people brought a sick feeling of happiness to him. That couldn't be it. He would never deny himself that pleasure, so why was he trying so hard? Why?

"**Just go to sleep,**" a voice rang inside his head, and Gaara clutched his head and crunched forward. Oh god it hurt, that deep voice bore itself into his brain, giving him both mental and physical pain.

"Sh-Shukaku," he stuttered, trashing back and forth, keeping his head together with his hands. At one point, his back hit the wall behind him, then the one in front of him, until it was so sore he fell to his knees.

"**And we have a winner!"** It laughed in it's singing voice, and he opened his eyes wide. No, no! Why now of all places! He'd been able to build up the possibility to sleep two hours each night, but now. Now it was crumbling down, and he didn't understand why this was happening!

He gritted his teeth and drew his lips into a twisted smile of pain and agony. It felt like it had taken an iron grip at his cheeks and were trying to pull them up to his ears, and damn is hurt. The laughter sung through his head, and Gaara let out a terrible howl.

"Sh-shukaku, why? W-why a-are you h-here?" He placed one hand over his eye and panted hard, feeling the twitch in his muscles as he roamed around his five square block.

"**What, I can't come see my most favorite play-toy?"**

"You're not real!" the redhead shouted and gave another groan as the pain increased. It was unbearable. Every fiber of his body felt like it was on fire. "You're just a fictive character of my imagination, Tsunade said-"

"**Yes, blah blah blah, doesn't exist, blah, just in your head, blah, it's only you doing these things, blah. Listen up, brat! There's no way I'm just an offspring from your imagination, and you know it."** He heard it giggle, and it felt like needles in his brain. Every piece was throbbing and he rolled around, hitting the walls and trying to chase the voice away. The singing was torture in both a physical and mental way.

"**Common, Gaara. I knew you were just a brat, but even you have enough brain to know I'm real. Why would you torment yourself if you invented me?"** it was mocking him, like it always did. This damn voice.

"To punish myself for all the horrible things I did." The answer was taken straight out of the book, and it was the things the nurse had told him. It had made so much more sense at that time, with the voice out of it, but now he wasn't so sure. The fact that he could hear it and it was there, made it so much harder to blow off as fake. It roared with laughter after snorting.

"**Punish yourself, are you an idiot? We both enjoyed what we did, down to every last drop of blood. It's a craving you have always had, and always will have." **

"Lies, lies!" He screeched, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Horrible images filled his head, victims in all ages, twisted and dead. Dead, hollow eyes stared into his, making guilt burst into his chest. He let out another yell. "Make it stop!"

"**But we're having so much fun! What next, what next,"** it sung and banged a hammer at his brain as the voice hit him. He slammed his body around his small cage and felt drool roll down his chin, but he didn't care. Opening his eyes wide, he let out another shriek and tossed around.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," the redhead begged and tears were now falling down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He didn't know when he had torn his strains off and when his hands were free, but it had happened at one frustrating and painful moment.

"**Do you remember the girl at eight? So young, so free, so tasty!" **

"No, leave it be! Don't talk about it, go away, go away! You're not real."

"**Oh, I'm very much real." **It giggled, and he held his breath. It took a few seconds for him to realize he wasn't lying on the cold, hard floor, but floating. Slowly, the redhead opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. When you see black, it is because there is lack of light, but if it ever could shine, this is what he imagined it would look like.

His body was numb, and he didn't know if he liked it. It was weird to not feel anything, but he absolutely didn't want to go back to the pain, so numbness was more welcome. The darkness was pleasant and he whirled around, trying to understand what was going on. He didn't know where he was, and how he could be floating, but it felt like something else too. His hair was waving around his face, and he felt a small pressure around his body. It was the same sensation as swimming. Gaara still remembered the feeling, even though it had been so long ago.

"Hello?" he called out and felt how harsh his voice was. Had he been screaming that long? He had no idea, but it sure had felt like forever. A melancholy song filled the atmosphere, and he wanted to shut it out, but it wasn't the kind that made him winch. This was rich, calm and tender, and the boy found himself listening to it, understanding the sorrow and finding himself in it. How could he recognize himself in just a melody?

"In a land, far, far away, a raccoon plays its way." The voice was calm and soothing, and Gaara turns toward it. He never noticed before, but now there was a child, sitting with it's back to him. He calls out, but it doesn't seem to know he's there.

"It was always so lonely, riding the red desert alone." Taking a few steps forward, he circles the child and jumps a little when he sees it. It has emerald eyes and dark, red hair. With dark circles around it's eyes, the kid plays in the sand, building a castle.

"Why am I here, it asked, but got no reply. That poor, poor raccoon," the child sung and he felt himself mesmerized with the scene. He could do nothing more then stare and listen. It patted the sand and showed it upwards.

"Nobody wanted to be it's friend, and it had nothing to live for. No one, no where, no place." The child didn't seem like it understood the lyrics, and it was just a song to it. A song that made it feel better. The odd thing was, Gaara knew the song.

"If I can't live for them, then they will die for me," he joined in, and the child stared up at him.

"You know the song, Onii-chan?" it asked, and Gaara blushed. He couldn't deny the fact that he did, but he had no explanation for where it came from. Slowly, he nodded his head and the child beamed at him with a huge smile.

"Where did you learn it?" he asked, and Gaara took a step back. It took a few seconds before he regained himself enough to answer. "I don't know."

"Oh," the child said, taking it's seat again. It had only take a few steps toward him, but seeing the horrid look on his face mad it calm down and return back to the castle. "I learned it from a raccoon."

"A raccoon?" Gaara asked, and looked around. It felt weird, because he didn't know how he got there, or even where he was. A vague memory of being in the box is his last memory before coming here, but he didn't know how he got here. This was so strange.

"Yes, you know. The raccoon inside you," the child said, and flashed him an evil smile. He took a few steps back and stared at the child. What the hell was this?** "Sorry, but playing innocent little child became too boring, and you fell for it,"** the child stood up, and when it lifted it's head, it wasn't a human any more. It was a small raccoon in the color of sand, marks of black across it's body. Yellow eyes stared at him, and the jaw pushed the lower row of teeth over the top. Everything was sand, and it had huge paws. He would have found the sitting animal cute, if it wasn't for the size and terrible feeling it gave him.

"**Took you long enough to get down here. I mean, you've known about me longer then that Hyuuga girl has known about hers - which is by far much harder - and she unlocked it faster than you."** The words flew straight over his head, and he just gave a questioning look.

"**The Nijuuitchibi? No? What do they teach you kids these days?" **it said, rolling it's eyes at him. **"I don't get how everybody has forgotten us. We used to be feared back in the days, you know. Or maybe you don't."** He noticed how it sounded like the animal was singing, but at the same time just talking.

"What-"

"**Ah, my bad."** The animal stood up and took a bow.** "I'm the Ichibi, the first tail, also known as Shukaku."** The words sank fast into his mind, and he couldn't help but smile. This meant he wasn't crazy. The voice in his head wasn't something he had been imagining. It was real.

"**Yes, yes, but you can't tell anyone. Tsunade will have you killed for it." **

"I don't understand."

"**She's not exactly a fan of us tailed demons. She wants to keep it under the radar, treat us like a mental illness. Ironically enough, it kind of is,"** it explained, and the sloppy and matter of fact tone didn't make him understand any more. Gaara felt like it only confused him more. Only one question came to mind.

"Why?"

"**Why?"** it repeated, staring a little puzzled at him. A flash of something came behind it's eyes, and Gaara knew it was debating whenever to tell him the truth or not. At last, it made up it's mind.

"**Because we're powerful. Owning a tailed beast can make a huge difference in a war."** A slight bit of rage filled the boy.

"Like hell. All you do is coward around and slaughter children."

"**Ah, yes. They do taste the best,"** it flashed him a smile that sent chills down his spine. "**But I'm just the first demon. Not the strongest one, and to be honest, I'm just very hungry and picky."** He rose an invisible eyebrow at the raccoon, and it sighed, insulting his intellect.

"**As the first demon ever coming through, I used to be a rebel. Going around, killing humans just for fun and eating whatever I came over. Then as the years passed, I learned to pick out the best. Old people taste of bones and tendons. Yuck. Adults are okey; they have the most meat and sure, gives one hell of a struggle. That's always fun, but children. The meat is melted of the bones so easily. So very tasty."** Gaara shuddered and gave him a disgusted look.

"So all those years, all those killings, they were you."

"**Winner winner, chicken dinner,"** it said, laughing at him. **"That's the best thing humans have ever said, but enough about that. Moving on. As I grew older, sort of, I became more picky. Children only. But you know, if you eat too much, the stock is empty after just a little while, and with no children, they can't grow up and produce more."** That made sense, he thought.

"So you stopped?"

"**No, you wish. There's no way I would give up my addiction that easily. No, no. Other complications came along. Like other demons, powerful humans."** When the boy didn't catch on to what he meant, the raccoon sighed again. **"Really, what do they learn you humans? You got no history understanding, what so ever." **

"**They sealed us demons inside humans, to try to suppress us. As you can see, it doesn't really work." **It took a few seconds of thinking before a thought, always lurking in the back of his mind, surfaced and made itself known. The redhead had always suspected, but this confirmed it.

"You're the reason I'm here." Gaara said, glaring at the monster.

"**Guilty,"** it said, without any remorse.** "But I'm just the first demon. The more tails a beast has, the stronger it is. So hell, there's no way you can kill that Hyuuga girl."** It looked at it's dark nails and smiled smugly. "**And yes, she's the reason I'm winning over you and were able to drag you down here." **

"And why not?" he asked. She was just a girl, nothing he hadn't been able to handle before, with or without the demons help. Gaara wasn't going to admit to killing anyone, but the fact was that he had watched the demon done it, and even tried it himself. He knew how, and if killing her would give him control, then that is what he was going to do. The smile became larger.

"**Because you have no control over me, what so ever. And she's in control of the twenty-one tail, the most powerful of us all."**

* * *

><p>Not long after Sasuke had left, Hinata was called in by one of the guards. It wasn't a surprise, considering she had locked up her strains and were upsetting the other inmates on purpose. The guard proved to be none other then Asuma, and surprisingly enough, he didn't put her strains on. As she took him in from the side of her vision, Hinata noticed how thin he had become, and the deep bags under his eyes. His cheekbones were sticking out, and he kept gnawing on his lip and sending her casual glances. It took her a couple of seconds before she understood what his lack of sleep and food came of. There was just no way. Son of a...<p>

Growling, the girl speed up her pace and dragged the guard behind her. He muttered something about her calming down, and once they rounded the corner and out of sight from any curious eyes, she turned toward him and lifted her finger. The grown up sprung back for a second, but the bluette was faster. Her hand caught his elbow and she tugged him toward her.

"He'll never bother you again," the girl said as her index and middle finger touched his forehead. She couldn't do more, but chase away his nightmares. The male stood there like a statue for a couple of seconds before grabbing his teaser. She knocked it out of his hand with a quick movement and he stared wide eyed at her. "We should move on," she told him and gave a move with her head. The man hesitated for a few seconds, before following her.

Hinata could feel his uneasy eyes on her the rest of the way. His body had relaxed a little, but the brunette was still on guard, not sure where he had her. There wasn't much more she could do for the man, and she sure as hell wasn't going to do anything like that again. Not unless the other part kept playing this stupid prank, because two could play that mother fucking game.

"Enter," someone said on the other side as the brunette knocked at one of the doors, and Hinata recognized the voice straight away. Her thoughts were confirmed as she stared at the blond head nurse. She was shuffling through papers and signing as the guard pushed her inside and closed the door.

"Take a seat. We wouldn't want you jumping out of my window again, would we?" Tsunade gestured toward the chair in front of her desk, and the bluette didn't hesitate in sitting down. It wouldn't be polite to refuse. The nurse worked a few more papers before putting her pencil down, and Hinata waited patiently for her to do so.

"Do you know why you are here?" the blond placed her elbows on the wooden desk and gave her a very intense stare as her chin hit the top of her locked hands. Judging by the pose, this was something the blond always did when she was interrogating someone. This wasn't a normal chat; the blond wanted answers, not a polite conversation.

"I have a small hunch in what it is you might want to know," Hinata answered and crossed her legs as she leaned back in the chair. It was rather comfortable. She crossed her hands in her lap and lifted her chin; like her father had thought her. It made her look more majestic, and frankly, she had lots and lots of practice in trying to look in control. The only difference between now and her ten year old self was that she presently was in control.

"Do you now? Let's start with the strains." A finger pointed at her opened locks and she slightly averted her gaze before resting them on the other person. "Why and how are they open?" A small smile crossed the bluettes lips, and Hinata was forced to stare a couple of seconds out the window. It was nice. The sun was setting and painted the sky from purple and blue to orange and yellow. It was a beautiful aspect, and the white clouds made her almost miss being out.

"I'm only giving you one chance to answer, or you will be shipped off to someone who will do a less gentle job then me," the nurse warned and picked up a pen, ticking it slowly against the table. She had quite a temper.

"It wasn't me," Hinata finally said and tilted her head a little as her white orbs found that of hazel. A thin brow lifted up and the frown deepened.

"Did one of the guards do this?"

"No."

"One of the inmates?" another shade of deepening frown.

"No." The blond gave her a mistrusting look, and she felt how the doubt was trying to crush whatever lie came out of her. Too bad nothing of it were lies.

"Did you do it yourself?" Now she smiled for real, and shook her head slightly. The nurse growled low.

"I wont allow lies in my office, and your chance is slowly slipping away. Who the hell opens your locks if not you, the guards or any of the inmates?"

"A man with a mask." Hinata stared as the blond lost her breath and her eyes widened. It didn't give her pleasure at all, and she felt kind of guilty for plaguing the blond this way. She gripped the desk so hard her knuckles whitened, breathed heavily and trembled slightly before gaining control again. Layers of goosebumps were invading her skin, and the hair in the back of her neck stood up.

"Don't joke with me, child," she said, and gave her a deep glare. The nurse still thought she was lying and now pulling her leg. What a shame.

"I'm not. It's all true," Hinata confirmed and titled her head a little, giving her her most innocent face. She wasn't up to no monkey business and wasn't trying to give the woman a scare. The bluette honestly just wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't know where to begin, or with what. Could she tell everything, anyway? She doubted that. Few things had to be left out for others safety, but this she could do.

"What kind of-"

"An orange, whirling mask. You can only see his right eye." The blond felt a pain in her chest, and dug her nails into her palms. Hinata could hear her panicking thoughts.

"Why the hell is he in my prison, and what does he want? Scratch that," she said as her eyes found the inmate and she bit her lip to a bloody piece. "Why is he opening your strains?"

"To create chaos in the prison, of course. He wants to get inside your head and let the beasts out, and frankly, I'm helping him." The face of the blond was white as snow, and her eyes were huge, mouth slightly agape. A few words were cut of in a stutter, before she shouted; "Shizune!"

The brunette came storming in, stumbling over her feet and glancing back and forth between her boss and the Hyuuga. "Take this girl to Karin and Anko. I don't care how they do it, but I want every bit of information she has and a full report on it. Leave nothing out."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke." The brunette was biting his lip and pacing back and forth. A feeling of sadness was filling him, and he couldn't help wanting to hurt himself. His hand had constantly been clawing at the inside of his arms, at the most sensitive skin. The boy was aware of the bleeding wounds and the stinging his nails caused him, but Sasuke didn't care about the scars it would leave. Calming down was the hardest thing he knew, and right now, it was more then impossible. It was just driving him mad. This unsettling feeling, and damaging thoughts drove him beyond madness and into a chaos of oblivion.<p>

"Sasuke." He didn't have time to respond his blond friend. The time was short, and he couldn't waste it on chit chat with the other guy. The blue eyed man would always say such meaningless things and be too cheery for his liking. It made him seem fake. Nobody could be sane at the same time so happy, and that's how the brunette knew he didn't belong there. He wasn't delusional and overfilled with fake joy. Sasuke knew the reality of his situation, he was neither stupid nor blind. The only reason he was here was because he was unlucky in life, and scared because of certain events. It was just normal to expect this kind of thing to play out, the hospital, therapy sessions, his slow, but certain positive growth. He was getting better, he really was!

Everything had gone so smoothly. The brunette had learned to live with the weird blond, even befriended him enough to categorize him as a friend. Maybe friend was a too strong word. Acquaintance sounded more like it. Maybe comrades in war. They were, after all, fighting an inner war with themselves and their demons. Nobody but they could defeat it, and he was so close to gaining control and being the master of this body. The voices were just in his mind, and he hadn't heard them for months. It was this that had allowed him out of his strains and made it possible for him in a short time to be let out of here. He had showed he had control of this thing.

Sasuke, Sasuke," the voice kept on whining, and he slammed his fist into the wall. Damn it all. There it was again. The urge to hurt himself from making it physically impossible to think. It was the thoughts that scared him the most, not the pain. Mental torture was the worst thing he knew. It was easier to shut it off and cut up the body, occupy the brain from going in that direction. The angry man hit the wall again, another wave of pain filling him to the breaking point, and he gritted his white teeth. Damn it all; the circle was starting all over again.

Physical pain was an addiction. That kind of addiction was his kryptonite; it made him crave and need it with all his being. He would get physically sick if he didn't get the pain he needed, much like a recovering drug addict. The quitting was the hard part; the boy would always find himself standing with a knife in hand, hovering over the other, ready to strike at any given second his brain would stop fighting the hunger for self harm. He would relapse several times, but after a few weeks, the feeling was out of his body and the voices long gone. It was at those times, Sasuke felt like his old self; before every fucking possible hell could enter his life.

The recovery in this facility had been legendary. He'd never gone months before hurting himself, and it was a new record, but it could only last so long. The second that girl had come back, he had felt the voices scratch at his mental walls. It was purring up against his weak mentality, just like a cat for food. It knew he would eventually give after, it was just a question about time. When would he give up? A low chuckle escaped his lips. Just a few hours after first seeing her. At first, it hadn't been much, but it's rarely anything drastic or life chancing. Just a flick of his nails. Scratching here and there, it did feel like it was itching, after all, so it was normal to scratch, right?

Wrong. After his self abuse, especially with the nails, he'd hated the thought of touching them against his skin ever again. The boy would always rub itchy places to make it stop, never use those cursed nails. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew a fall back was right around the corner if he ever thought about using them, so no, he never did. Not until she turned up. It had woken the sleeping beast inside him, and it was tormenting and manipulating him back into his old habits. Curses, he stopped pulling his hair and stared down at his own nails.

The brunette let out a fiercely yell before digging them into the wall. They had to be gone, he had to get ride of them, or everything he had worked for, would be all over. So much work, progress, success, straight in the toilet. The voices was pulling the string, trying to flush it down, and he was desperatly trying to pull it out of the dirty water. The first nail broke, but he didn't stop there. He kept pushing and clawing, ripping out everything.

The bloodstained wall and his panting was the only thing filling his head, and he felt a small giggle. He had won. The voices weren't going to get to him, and he was going to stay sane. He was getting the hell out of this place, whenever it liked it or not. Those voices could suck it. The boy fell to his knees and stared down at his hands. They were throbbing, numb, bloody and looked like they barely survived his tantrum. A few seconds passed as he regained his breath before he realized the truth. It hit him like a bucket filled with cold water.

As the pain ebbed away, Sasuke knew he had lost to his urges. His act in trying to get ride of his nails, his common source for pain, he had tortured his own hands by pulling out and breaking his nails. It was all a bloody mess. He lowered his head in defeat, grimaced and felt fresh tears at the corner of his eyes. Damn it all.

Why was his life so miserable? It wasn't worth it. His body wanted to die, hell, Sasuke's mind was all in for the deal; so why wasn't he taking it? It was the best thing that could happen. By not living, he wouldn't feel this pain any more, he would be free, happy, even an idiot like the blond, but it was better then this. Living like this wasn't living; it was pointless surviving. Why was he trying to survive when he didn't want to live? Hypocrite.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." He felt a growl in his throat and stormed toward the bars. His fingers gripped them, leaving fresh, warm blood running down.

"What the hell do you want, Naruto? Can't you see, or even hear, that I'm busy?" The blond tilted his head enough to catch a glimpse of his friend and Sasuke saw the look of sadness that crossed his face. Fuck him and his sympathy. He didn't need that shit. The only thing he wanted, and needed, was to get this idiot out of his life. The fake happiness he was radiating off on him, and when reality hit, it would look like something like this. Such a fucking mess.

"Can you hear it, too?" the blond asked and averted his gaze forward. He was ticking his finger against the bar, slightly. It was a restless move, but he didn't want to be loud about it. This was a new side, and the brunette rose an eyebrow. Licking his lips, he saw up and down the hall and listened, not able to hear anything out of the ordinary. The old pipes would roar, and the wind would whistle, like it always did. Before he could ask his question, or even give a questionable look at the boy, the blond spoke again.

"Not on the outside," he gestured around with his right hand before lifting and pointing at his head, "but on the inside." Sasuke sent him a disgusted look and moved to his bed, lying down. He was so tired after the fight, and sleep sounded heavenly right now, and he didn't want to listen to the weird blond. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know, listening to it might not be such a bad idea." And that burst his bubble of delusional peace. In a whirl of new found anger and rage, he turned toward the bars and shouted.

"And what the hell do you know about that? Does your voice ask you to hurt yourself, to make you do horrible things, think low of yourself? Do you have any idea what I'm going through, where I come from and who I am? You might know my name, Naruto, but don't fucking tell me what to do. You don't know anything about me." The silence that followed was thick, and the brunette found himself holding his breath, for some odd reason. Seconds ticked by, and he heard a sigh.

"I don't know you, you're right. I'm not judging or telling you what to do, and I'm simply just suggesting you might want to listen to it. It might not be as bad as you first thought, you know."

"This is why you're never getting out of here, Naruto," Sasuke said angrily. He stormed back and forth inside his cage and sent mad glares at the wall. The blond was on the other side, and if he could storm through, he would chock the living shit out of him, or maybe just give him a royal ass whopping.

"No, Sasuke." A smile could be heard inside his voice, as if he knew a secret the brunette didn't. "This is exactly why I'm getting out."

* * *

><p><em>What just happened? How can Naruto know something Sasuke doesn't? What happened to Hinata, what did she do to Asuna, and will Gaara discover the truth? Truth about what? Who knows! You just have to read to figure it out!<em>

_Vote:_

_****Naruto:********20****_

_****Lee:********6****_

_****Gaara: 10****_

_****Itachi:********4****_

_****Tenten:********2****_

_****Kisame:********1****_

_****Tobi:********2****_

_I'm going to end the votes there. Thanks a lot to everyone who sent one, or several. It means a lot to see people so engaged in a fictive story I wrote. I'm still not sure where I want this to end, but we'll see. All in due time._

_Jormungandr1994: I'm ending the votes now, so thanks for leaving so many. Much appriciated! And thanks so much for the heads up and leaving a review!_

_Pitukel: The voting ended, but it was once every chapter. Thanks for those kind words, and I don't mind misspelling. It's very pleasant for me to see when people take time to leave reviews. It makes my day, so thank you!_

_Jake Atlas: Thanks for leaving a review and giving such nice words. I'm always answering reviews and messages, so don't let this stop you. I'm looking forward to your return, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did._

_Somebody: Thanks for the vote and review!_

_Guest: Thanks a lot! I do hope you enjoy the rest, and much appreciated that you leave a vote._

_Puffy Gold: I don't really like Sasuke, so I was hoping she wouldn't end with him. And thank you for those kind and encouraging words. It's what keeps me want to write. I hope the story lives up to your expectations and I'm looking forward to your return._

_Chiisai-chan97: Thank you so much for leaving a vote and those kind words. It's very much encouraging, and I hope you like what's coming next._

_BigPen15: I'm not sure if you're trying to be mean or are just curious. Thanks for leaving a comment, though. Let's keep it to the story if there's a next time, shall we? Thank you._

_Chibi beary: Thanks for leaving a vote!_

_GFY-IDGAFF: Thanks for the thought sharing, and the vote. I, also, consider hers and Itachi's relationship as a sibling one. Itachi sees Sasuke in Hinata, and thus – just like in the series – has an urge to protect her like he did Sasuke. I hope you like what's coming next._

_I also want to give a huge thanks to ghiblilover, Jake Atlas, MidnightBlooms, Chiisai-chan97 and Jea Blossom Flowers for following this story. I also want to give another mega thanks to Jake Atlas, ChaosTenshi145, MidnightBlooms and Jea Blossom Flowers for adding this story to your favorites. And to all you silent readers! You're all awesome!_


End file.
